


SlamDunk Girl.

by Nefer_Albafica



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefer_Albafica/pseuds/Nefer_Albafica
Summary: AU donde nuestros rivales favoritos son chicas de preparatoria.Los mejores equipos de Kanagawa van a un campamento pre nacionales.
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi
Kudos: 1





	1. Ha nacido una basquetbolista.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prólogo

Una inquietante joven se había decidido a confensar sus sentimientos durante un día de invierno, a tan sólo unos días de que el curso escolar llegara a su fin. Tenía la esperanza de ser correspondida, pero una vez más, la respuesta no había sido la esperada.

-Lo siento Sakuragi, pero estoy saliendo con Midori, practica básquetbol al igual que yo, estoy enamorado de ella.

"¡¿QUÉEEE?!" Pensaba mientras experimentaba por tercera vez el que se le rompiera el corazón. -Es-está bien. -Concluyó quedando los más desanimada posible. 

*

-Ya no pienses en eso Sakuragi.  
-Comentó su amigo Yohei.

-Además tú tienes la culpa, si no fueras una chica tan ruda los chicos no huirían de ti. -Agregó Ocuus.

-Así es, por esa misma razón tampoco tienes amigas, solo nosotros soportamos tu carácter. -Dijo Takamiya.

-Es cierto, es cierto. -Dijeron todos al unísono.

-¡Ya basta! Solo porque sean mis únicos amigos no significa que puedan burlarse de mi ¡¿Entendieron?! Ahhh. -Soltó un gran suspiro-. Esas malditas basquetbolistas... Solo llaman la atención de los chicos por practicar un deporte.

-Ya lo tengo, practica algún deporte y tal vez un chico se fije en ti.

-Pufff, tonterías, yo no soy una deportista. -Dijo mientras salía del salón durante el primer día de clases.

*

-¡Wow! Eres realmente alta, apuesto a que juegas básquetbol.

-¿Basquetbol? -Susurraba molesta, sin embargo se impactó un poco al ver el semblante de la otra chica.

-Cómo envidio a las chicas con tan buena condición. -Decía mientras tocaba sus brazos y veía sus piernas.  
Sakuragi por supuesto se sonrojó al verse halagada por otra mujer-. Increíble... -Seguía impresionada por la pelirroja-. Basta, desear el físico de otras no me llevará a nada, tengo que esforzarme, daré lo mejor de mi en el club de básquetbol. Dime, ¿tu también entrarás al club de básquetbol?

Sakuragi estaba boca abierta, por lo general las chicas le tenían miedo o desprecio y esta linda muchacha le habló así como si nada.

-¡Cla-cla-claro que sí! -Yo soy una basquetbolista. -Rió con nerviosismo mientras atrás, sus amigos se miraban incrédulos por lo que acababa de decir.

Si se inscribía al club de básquetbol por recomendación de esta chica, tal vez lo que sugirió Yohei podría dar resultados, pensó. 

De esa forma fue como Sakuragi terminó entrando a una disciplina que no conocía y que por cierto detestaba, pero con el paso de las semanas se fue aclimatando y descubriendo que en verdad tenía talento para el baloncesto.  
Sin darse cuenta, éste se había vuelto más importante de lo que creía, se divertía y había logrado una buena amistad con Haruko, claro que también tenía sus contras, como su rival a muerte, la odiosa Rukawa, la cual, era la jugadora estrella del equipo, con una excelente condición física y una personalidad centrada. Sakuragi era la única que podría hacerle frente en habilidades pero la diferencia era su falta de experiencia. Otra razón por la que la detestaba es que al ser una chica obsesiva y reservada, era muy dura con el resto del equipo sobre todo con su preciada Haruko, no toleraba que le demandara por falta de habilidad siendo que Haruko se esforzaba tanto.

El equipo femenil constantemente era asesorado por los chicos del equipo masculino, sobre todo por el hermano de Haruko, el capitán Akagi y la manager Ayako quienes estaban sorprendidos por las habilidades de Rukawa y Sakuragi. 

"Si ellas fueran chicos y se hubieran unido a Shohoku, sin duda seríamos los más fuertes." Creía Ayako.

Ambos equipos tenía el sueño de llegar a las nacionales, y la manager junto con el capitán sabían que el equipo femenil estaba olvidado por los directivos de la escuela, necesitaban apoyo, por lo que el director Anzai aceptó representar y asesorar el equipo debido a que el entusiasmo había vuelto en el. 

Fue entonces que simultáneamente, ambos clubes se enfrentaron a distintos contrincantes. Los chicos habían crecido notablemente con el regreso de Miyagi, el superior Mitsui y buenos elementos de primer grado, por lo que lograron arrebatar el segundo lugar para ir a las nacionales. Por otro lado, las chicas y su notable esfuerzo, estuvieron dentro de los cuatro mejores, pero al sufrir la aplastante derrota por parte de Kainan y más tarde por Ryonan, no lograron el pase a dicho torneo. 

Sin embargo, como preparación a las nacionales, en Kanagawa se organizó un campamento estudiantil de entrenamiento, teniendo como invitados a los cuatro mejores equipos tanto de rama varonil como femenil. 

-Bien, llegamos a tiempo.  
-Suspiraba Haruko con gran agitación, quien llegó a la estación de tren junto a Sakuragi- lamento que tuvieras que cargar mi mochila.

-No es nada Haruko, más importante es que no te canses antes de tiempo.

Así comenzaría un emocionante campamento donde pondrían a prueba sus habilidades deportivas y por supuesto apoyarían con todo a los chicos del Shohoku en su camino por las nacionales.


	2. El Campamento

La aventura se llevaría a cabo en un lugar cerca de la costa, un centro deportivo con cuatro grandes edificios que tenían habitaciones donde todos los jugadores pasarían las noches, un par de albercas, una olímpica y otra de esparcimiento, y por supuesto, varias canchas de básquetbol, tanto al aire libre como tres grandes gimnasios, donde se dará lugar a los enfrentamientos entre las mejores preparatorias de Kanagawa. 

-Qué tenemos aquí, pero si es la simio pelirroja.   
-Fanfarroneó el novato del equipo campeón del estado, Kainan.

-Ahhh pero qué hace este maldito aquí.

-Cálmate Sakuragi. -Decía Haruko apenada y nerviosa.

-No pensé que llegarían siquiera a la segunda ronda, bien, parece que el nivel de los equipos femeniles no es tan bueno este año, no había rival para nuestro equipo.

Pero en ese instante un tremendo golpe proveniente del puño de su capitán interrumpió su arrogante frase. 

-Deja de comportarte como un cretino Kiyota, aún ni siquiera sabes lo que nos espera en las nacionales. 

Sakuragi bufó ante tal humillación. 

-Se lo merece por bocón, ni siquiera estoy segura de que alguien como él pueda pertenecer al equipo de Kainan, no tiene ni pizca de talento.

-No le agarres rencor Sakuragi, mejor enfoquémonos en el campamento. -Dijo la castaña sonriendo.

*

Todos presenciaron la bienvenida en el gimnasio principal, les dieron a conocer las reglas de las instalaciones así como los servicios disponibles, también les explicaron las diferentes actividades que se llevarán a cabo informándoles los detalles de los horarios y la ubicación de éstas. 

-Muy bien, a continuación les mostraré su habitación.   
-Dijo Ayako a las chicas de su equipo.

En cada habitación se quedarían dos personas de manera que la manager seleccionó a todas las parejas de entre las jugadoras.

-Y por último, Sakuragi compartirá con Rukawa.

-¿Ah? Pero aún falta Haruko.   
-Exclamó la pelirroja.

-¿No es obvio? La hermana del capitán se quedará conmigo. -Rió juguetona.

Ya cuando se hubieran instalado en el cuarto, la número diez seguía desanimada por no haber podido quedar con Haruko como lo había esperado, tener a Rukawa de roomie le revolvía el estómago de coraje, no estaba dispuesta a soportar tanta prepotencia en los próximos seis días.

Y ahí estaba, la enigmática jugadora desempacando mientras la contraria la veía con recelo desde su cama.

-Qué tanto ves. -Expresó fríamente.

-Hum, sólo espero que no me causes problemas en el campamento.

-Mira quién habla, la idiota que no puede hacer ni una finta decentemente.

-¿Qué demonios dijiste? -Se levantó al instante y sin titubeo. 

-Ves, eso es lo que perjudica al equipo, tu estúpida impulsividad, no piensas antes de actuar, mucho menos al jugar. Esta vez no pienso perder el tiempo contigo. -Salió inmediatamente de la habitación.

"Grrr maldita Rukawa". Dijo en mente. 

Durante la tarde se llevó a cabo un entrenamiento para ir conociendo las canchas y aclimatándose al ritmo. Ambas ramas tuvieron partido de práctica de manera privada. 

Como los chicos acabaron primero, Akagi y los otros fueron con Ayako para ver lo que restaba del partido del equipo femenil.

Haruko se percató de la presencia de su hermano lo cual la ponía un poco nerviosa, quería mostrar su desempeño acotando las enseñanzas de éste. 

-Vaya no puedo creer que Sakuragi haya avanzado tanto en tan poco tiempo. -Comentó Mitsui.

-Esa chiquilla, aún le falta mucho por aprender, pero es verdad, se ha vuelto muy fuerte. -Contestó la manager. 

En eso fueron testigo de algo mágico, Rukawa había venido desde atrás para atrapar el rebote y hacer una increíble clavada. Por supuesto esto emocionaba a cualquiera ya que a nivel colegial, era poco común ver un "dunk" por parte de una jugadora. Todos estaban boquiabiertos por la genialidad de la jugada.

-Increíble, sin duda es una jugadora estrella.   
-Expresaron los de primer año.

-Sí, eso es. -Comentó en lo bajo Mitsui con una espontánea alegría contenida en apenas media sonrisa y la mirada eufórica. 

-¡Excelente clavada Rukawa!   
-Exclamó Ayako.

-Gracias. -Contestó fría pero cortés. 

*

Después de la primera práctica todas terminaron agotadas, aunque las demás jugadoras tenían mucho entusiasmo su resistencia no había sido bien desarrollada durante la secundaria, por lo que se fatigan con más facilidad a comparación de Rukawa o incluso Hanamichi, que a pesar de ser una amateur, tenía una condición física increíble que quién sabe de dónde la había sacado.

Suspiró al tumbarse en la cama ya en ropa de dormir luego de una ducha caliente. El primer día de campamento había sido increíble en muchos sentidos, la satisfacción luego del entrenamiento, la amistad de Haruko, y porqué no, ver chicos guapos en la costa a la hora del descanso. A veces se preguntaba si algún día encontraría al hombre de sus sueños; la principiante en verdad trataba de enfocarse en el baloncesto pero es que, ver a otras chicas con sus novios le hacía estremecerse de angustia, no lo exterioriza, pero Sakuragi tenía mucha ilusión con ese tema. Al menos tenía sus amigos y ahora también a Haruko quien fuese su primera mejor amiga. 

Su compañera de cuarto había salido de la ducha cuando llamaron a la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Haruko! ¿Qué haces aquí?   
-Exclamó Sakuragi con brillo en los ojos, puesto que la contraria había ido hasta allá con su fresca ropa de dormir.

-Antes de la práctica caminamos por la playa y encontramos un puesto de golosinas, quería compartirles, toma Sakuragi.

Esta se sonrojó un tanto al recibir el detalle. -Muchas gracias Haruko, no te hubieras molestado.

-No es nada. -Luego volteó hacia Rukawa que secaba tranquilamente su cabello-. Rukawa... te gustaría tomar una golosina. -Dijo más nerviosa. 

Esta solo le vio seriamente pero después de unos segundos aceptó para no ser descortés. 

Al retirarse, Sakuragi ya se había comido lo que le obsequió, mientras que Rukawa lo conservó en el buró a lado de su cama.

-Oye si no lo querías simplemente no lo hubieras aceptado.

Kaede hizo una mueca de molestia.   
-Yo no he sido grosera con ella.

Sakuragi a veces asumía las cosas demasiado rápido.

-El que te guste tanto te altera la cabeza. -Aseveró la número once con una mirada seria.

La principiante no comprendió hasta que volvió a repetir esas palabras en su cabeza.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué hablas Rukawa?   
-Dijo totalmente desconcertada. 

La contraria hizo un gesto de indiferencia pero demandó. -He visto cuando miras a los chicos y te comportas torpemente, pero cuando la ves a ella, todo aquello te ocurre aún peor. 

-¡No! Para nada, y-y-yo me pongo nerviosa, nunca tuve una amiga así de cercana, eso es todo. 

-¿Te sonrojas por una amistad? 

-Es que Haruko es demasiado dulce, yo me arrebato fácilmente, debo tener cuidado al convivir con ella, además también es muy linda, las personas bellas me intimidan de algún modo. 

-¿Tu intimidarte? ¿La que va cabreando a cuanto se le cruza en el camino? -Levantó una ceja- Entonces tal vez sólo sean tus hormonas igual de volátiles que tú. 

-¡Ghn! -Comenzaba a indignarse. 

-Tócate un poco, así no entorpeces el entrenamiento con tu falta de concentración.

Apretó dientes y puños tratando de contener su enojo. -Oye Rukawa métete en tus asuntos y no molestes. -Le advirtió tomándola del cuello de su camiseta-. Pero ésta no se doblegó ante dicho acto, al contrario la veía retadoramente. 

Se miraron fijo por unos segundos hasta que Sakuragi la soltó para salir de la habitación. No le importaba nada, solo quería salir a despejarse. 

"Maldita Rukawa, qué se cree suponiendo cosas sobre los demás." Pensaba mientras salía del edificio para tomar un poco de aire mientras caminaba en los alrededores, no importaba que estuviera en ropa de dormir solo quería enfriar su cabeza.

Luego de varios minutos percibió que se había topado con el camino hacia el comedor puesto que a lo lejos veía a otros jugadores entrar, fue entonces que decidió regresar.

-Oh, ¿Sakuragi? ¿Eres tu Sakuragi? -Exclamó un jovencito más bajito que ella de cabello corto y orejas prominentes.

La pelirroja se sorprendió pero pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de Hikoichi del equipo Ryonan, el cual había conocido meses atrás gracias a que su equipo se enfrentó al Shohoku en ambas ramas como partido de práctica, sin embargo, cuando el chico fue a esta escuela para averiguar todo sobre su contrincante, no encontró más que a una excelsa principiante practicando fervientemente durante horas extra escolares. Por supuesto, el joven compartió todo sobre esa enigmática jugadora a las chicas del club y también lo comentó con sus superiores. 

Cuando llegó el día del partido, Ryonan conoció una nueva faceta del Shohoku, se calaron con sus novatos e hicieron vibrar a la audiencia en una lucha que terminó favoreciendo al de casa. Sin embargo las emociones no pararon ahí, aunque casi nadie le dio atención al partido de las chicas, existieron dos rayos de luz que llenaban de esperanza al equipo: Rukawa y Sakuragi, más altas que el promedio, fuertes y en excelente condición, intensidad en cada drible o rebote.

"Sorprendente" pensó Hikoichi cada que las veía en acción, claro, tampoco faltaron esos detallitos ruidosos sobre la personalidad de ambas, pues como ya se había hecho costumbre, ellas competían entre sí y se resistían mucho a cooperar una con la otra, lo cual, hacía aún más sorprendente el hecho de que hayan resultado ganadoras, a pesar de la dificultad. Todos los presentes fueron testigos de las hazañas de estas chicas, así como de su desastrosas personalidades que hicieron a muchos quedar perplejos, o en el mejor de los casos, sacarles una carcajada, claro, sobre todo la joven pelirroja a quien dicha experiencia le marcaría de por vida.

-¿Ah hola Hikoichi qué haces acá?   
-Saludaba con la mano en la nunca como acostumbraba cuando se ponía un poco nerviosa. 

-Nos dirigimos hacia el comedor, pero ¿tú qué haces aquí en pijama?

-Ah... eh este... nada en particular solo daba un paseo. -Decía riéndose escandalosamente.

En ese momento, un par de superiores del equipo Ryonan alcanzó al chico.

-Qué haces Hikoichi se supone que apartarías lugar.   
-Expresó Koshino al extrañarse por ver con quien hablaba-. ¡Ah pero si es la pelirroja busca pleitos! No sabía que tenías esos gustos Hikoichi.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -Exclamó con las orejas totalmente rojas. 

Sakuragi estriñó el rostro.

Sendoh se rió sonoramente, él era el jugador estrella de Ryonan. -No lo tomen a pecho chicos, saben que Koshino suele ser muy pesado.

-¡Oye! -Reclamó el mencionado.

-¿Y qué haces Sakuragi? Parece que te preparabas para dormir.   
-Continuaba la conversión el ahora guardia central de Ryonan.

-S-si, pero un inconveniente interrumpió mis intenciones con sus estúpidos reclamos, así que salí a tomar un poco de aire.

-Hum, imagino que siempre eres así de intensa.   
-Comentó.

Hanamichi se inquietó por aquello, subiéndosele el color a la mejillas. 

"No es un cumplido, tonta." Dijo en mente Koshino.

-Bien, no pierdas esos ánimos, nos veremos luego.   
-Prosiguió el paso mientras le sonreía. 

-Sí, nos veremos.

*

Regresó a su habitación sintiendo una genuina alegría al haber interactuado con los chicos, se sentía bien porque éstos no trataron de huir de ella, parecía que en el ámbito del baloncesto resultaba congeniar mejor, sin que le tuvieran pavor, o al menos por su apariencia física. Al entrar vio a Rukawa recostada con sus brazos tras la cabeza. 

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Aún despierta? Eso es muy raro. 

La susodicha no dijo nada, más se quedó dirigiéndole la mirada por un largo momento. 

-Acaso no puedes dormir. -Sugirió la número diez.

Rukawa se acomodó de costado sin responder. 

-No me digas que estás estresada por el resultado del intercolegial, y eso que insistías tanto en culparte por nuestra derrota contra Kainan. 

La contraria seguía con la mirada perdida. 

Se echó a reír por descubrir que hasta la jugadora estrella tenía sus preocupaciones -Oye Rukawa no serás tú la que debería tocarse más seguido -agregó con rostro burlón- no vayas a estresarte demasiado.   
-Carcajeó.

Esta la vio con un rostro apático y susurró:

-Ojalá pudiera. 

-Qué... -la miró curiosa e incrédula. 

La número once que se apoyaba en sus codos simplemente endureció su mirada con Hanamichi porque sin querer, le habían tocado un tema muy íntimo al cual, Rukawa se rehusaba siquiera a darle su debida importancia. 

-¿Ojalá pudieras qué cosa?   
-Insistió. 

La contraria siguió con su expresión apática pero se notaba que el tema le generaba incertidumbre y una cierta vergüenza, ya que no consideraba tener a alguien con quien hablar de esto. -Jamás he logrado hacer... Ya sabes, eso. -A la número diez se le subió un poco el color a las mejillas, pero también se sentía extraña de que Rukawa le estuviera confiando esto. 

-Pero Rukawa, acaso no eres de esas a quien no le interesan ese tipo de cosas.

No contestó al instante, pero Sakuragi le veía para escucharla hablar en cualquier momento -A decir verdad, -suspiró- yo jamás tuve interés sobre la intimidad de mi cuerpo, claro, más allá de ejercitarme y mantenerlo sano. Pero últimamente me ha rondado por la cabeza saber si soy capaz de sentir esa clase de placer, eso es todo.

-¿Y qué tal?

Rukawa interpuso una gran pausa para responder   
-Siempre que intento hacerlo, termino dormida.   
-Hanamichi se jaló la cara por la decepción tratando de aguantar la risa, vaya problemas los de la jugadora estrella. 

-Es una gran pena Rukawa, lástima que no pueda hacer nada para ayudarte. -Decía con el mismo tono irónico para mofarse de la jugadora. En cambio ésta última se incorporó bien y abrazando sus rodillas dejó salir uno de los pensamientos más disparatados que hubiera llegado a tener. -Tal vez sí podrías...

La rebotadora detuvo lo que hacía al no estar segura de lo que había escuchado. -¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?   
-Rukawa no mencionó nada más, simplemente la vio insistentemente, sabía que estaba mal siquiera pensar en la posibilidad, pero por alguna extraña razón creyó que al compartir cuarto con Sakuragi era una buena oportunidad para contestar a esa intriga suya-. A ver si entendí, pretendes que tú y yo... -Decía con una cara incrédula- Pero por qué, ¿no es más fácil si lo intentas con alguno de tus admiradores? ¿Qué clase de ser depravado eres?

La escolta se apenó bastante, incluso se estaba arrepintiendo de contar aquello. -Lo que menos quisiera es tratar con nuevas personas, a ti ya te conozco, además, -Kaede la observaba aún abrazada a su rodillas-, entiendo que también eres capaz de fijarte en una chica, por ejemplo, Haruko Akagi. 

-¡¿Otra vez con eso?! No, estás confundiendo las cosas. -Decía totalmente exaltada. 

-Entonces porque te pones tan alegre cuando estás con ella, lo mismo te pasa cuando hay chicos guapos a tu alrededor.

La ala-pivot se puso a sudar por tan atrevido interrogatorio. -Me estás malentendiendo, ya te lo dije, Haruko es una gran amiga, la primera que tengo de hecho, además, es tan linda y atenta, eso sin duda me pone nerviosa, pues no quiero que mi carácter arruine nuestra amistad. -Decía con total convicción.

Kaede comprendió resignándose a la respuesta, por el contrario, Hanamichi aún tenía su mirada puesta en su compañera cómo planteando comprender esa misteriosa situación de la joven Kaede. 

-Dime una cosa Rukawa, por qué esperarías a que accediera, si incluso soy alguien que te cae muy mal.

-Tu también me detestas, y, -suspiró fuerte- no lo sé, supuse que tal vez una chica tan impetuosa como tú no le hubiera dado tanta importancia. 

-Claro que me importaría, jamás he estado con alguien. Lo siento pero definitivamente cruzaste la línea de la cordura, por qué querrías hacerlo con una mujer, -decía compungida- eres una chica linda, todos sabemos que hay muchos hombres tras de ti. 

Rukawa se incomodó un poco por aquella afirmación.   
-¿En verdad crees que soy tan hermosa como todos dicen?

Sakuragi se sorprendió quedándose sin una respuesta exacta, ¿es que Rukawa no se consideraba bonita? 

A pesar de su mal carácter, Hanamichi no era de las que mentía, pero sí que le costaba ir contra su orgullo. -¡Pues si! Por eso insisto, ¿no es más fácil que consigas un novio entre tus admiradores?

-Tu crees que un tipo va a estar satisfecho con un simple acercamiento íntimo, no estoy para lidiar con idiotas. 

Esto llamó la atención de Hanamichi haciendo que se acercara para indagar más en el asunto.

-Rukawa... ¿no te gustan los hombres? 

Esta volvió a endurecer el ceño.   
-¡Simplemente no lo sé!- Contestó bajando la mirada.

Impactada por aquello, no pudo quitarle la vista de encima, trataba de procesar esta información sobre la intimidad de su compañera, de la cual jamás creyó saber siquiera algo al respecto, hasta que Kaede cruzó la mirada con ésta nuevamente provocando una extraña conmoción. 

-Bueno, de todas formas yo tampoco he tenido experiencia. -Rió nerviosa desviando la mirada cuando de repente, aquellas frías manos alcanzaron con fuerza sus hombros para disminuir la distancia entre sus rostros dando como resultado un suave e indeciso beso que duró por varios instantes, definitivamente era una situación ambigua pero que atrapó los sentidos de ambas jugadoras, cada segundo que pasaba incitaba fervientemente a su curiosidad, qué tan simples debían ser como para quedar prendadas a esa posibilidad de avanzar hasta donde Rukawa lo había planteado, de tan solo imaginarse en una circunstancia más comprometedora decidieron separarse por el impulso del temor. 

Ambas estaban enteramente impactadas y confundidas, Hanamichi que solo pudo desviar el rostro hacia el suelo pensaba en cómo Rukawa acababa de matar sus ilusiones del primer beso, se supone habría sido con el chico de sus sueños, en cambio, ¿se lo dio a su rival de equipo? Aunque, para ser sincera no estuvo del todo mal, pues tal como llegó a imaginar, su primer beso le hizo latir muy rápido el corazón, duró tanto como para quitarle el aliento y le hizo sentir una terrible ruborización en las mejillas, todo eso había sucedido con el beso de Kaede. 

-Lo lamento. -Dijo al intentar irse de ahí. 

-¡Espera! -La tomó de la muñeca antes de que bajara ambos pies de la cama-. ¿Tú... en verdad quieres que suceda algo como esto? 

La número diez pudo darse cuenta de que el usual y estoico rostro de su rival sí sufría cambios de expresión, ahora mismo se le veía conmocionada, lo que le hacía lucir hasta cierto punto tierna. -No quiero forzarte a nada. 

Sin embargo, Sakuragi no pudo evitar ser llamada por esa repentina atracción hacia su compañera, por lo que la besó de forma tranquila, aunque muy en el fondo su corazón luchaba por contener sus acelerados latidos que evidencian cual desconcertada seguía. 

Poco más tarde, entre todo ese mar de emociones fugaces y cautivas, la pelirroja sintió la necesidad de actuar instintivamente para ofrecer a Rukawa eso que quería experimentar, así que, se recostaron sobre la cama de ella, se posicionó a un lado y sin mayor referencia que algunas de las revistas de sus amigos que llegó a ver por accidente, y el conocimiento sobre su propio cuerpo, aventuró su palma sobre el muslo de la contraria hasta topar con la entrepierna. La zona se percibía caliente, por lo que comenzó a frotar con sus largos dedos hasta lograr un momento de éxtasis en la otra chica. 

En cuanto Rukawa sintió una sensación eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo separó su boca para soltar un fuerte suspiro mientras Hanamichi se estremecía al sentirlo tan cerca de su oído, cálido y retumbante. 

Después de un momento en silencio, Rukawa decidió dormir sin más.

-O-oye Rukawa... espero que haya respondido a tus inquietudes. -Comentó aún conmocionada en casi un susurro. 

La mencionada no contestó.


	3. El Campamento II

La mañana llegó y era perfecta para salir a tomar aire en medio de algún entrenamiento matutino. 

Todos los jugadores podían salir y disfrutar de la playa o de la piscina antes de comenzar la práctica y más tarde proseguir con los enfrentamientos oficiales. 

En este segundo día comenzaría la primera ronda de partidos entre equipos.

Sakuragi estaba más tranquila de lo normal, usualmente llegaba desbordando energía y fanfarroneando pero hoy se encontraba bastante pensativa a ojos de Haruko.

—¿Pasa algo Sakuragi? —Le preguntaba durante el trote de calentamiento.

—No, nada. —Se apresuró a contestar. Pero la verdad es que aun estaba consternada por lo sucedido la noche anterior, había besado a Rukawa. ¿Lo habría soñado? Ojalá hubiera sido así, pero no, lo que pasó fue muy real y no lo comprendía, hasta tenía cierto miedo de la situación, ni siquiera quería ver el rostro de la número once, lastimosamente al compartir cuarto la enfrentaría los días restantes del campamento, no quería sentirse incómoda, además tenía mucha intriga por saber qué pensó Rukawa sobre lo de ayer, después de todo, ella fue la que quiso hacer esto para intentar descubrir un aspecto de su personalidad, o mejor dicho de su sexualidad, si es que tenía, ¿le habría gustado o le dio asco? Esperaba que aquello no causara más diferencias entre ella y la as de Shohoku. 

—¡Muy bien equipo, practiquemos la defensa en parejas! —Ordenó Ayako a las chicas—. Sakuragi, tú irás con Rukawa. 

—¿Pe-pero por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? 

—Posees la misma estatura, tu fuerza y rapidez es la más adecuada para hacerle frente a Rukawa, ¿o es que no quieres ganar?

—Tss, por supuesto que sí. —Se dirigió hacía Kaede— "Demonios justo lo que no quería"

Se posicionó frente a ella y la miró fijo pero un tanto nerviosa, mientras que la otra muy al contrario no demostró indicios de inseguridad.

—¡Adelante! —Gritó la manager luego de silbar.

La del número once driblaba con cautela, analizando la posición de su oponente hasta encontrar el momento indicado para sobrepasar su defensa. Como Sakuragi se precipita muy rápido al intentar robar el balón, Rukawa aprovechó su descuido para atacar sin problemas. 

—Maldición. —Decía al correr rápidamente hasta igualar a la contraria, sin embargo, esta pudo anotar perfectamente sin interrupción.

—Concéntrate Sakuragi. —Le gritó Ayako.

"Diablos" pensó.

—Si no aprendes a analizar los movimientos de tu enemigo, nunca podrás cubrir la defensa, mucho menos recuperar el balón, no hagas movimientos a lo estúpido. —Espetó la jugadora estrella. 

—Tss. —Hanamichi se puso en posición de defensa nuevamente, "acércate Rukawa" dijo en mente totalmente concentrada. 

Ésta se acercó lentamente hasta encontrar el momento exacto donde la atención de la pelirroja flaqueaba y lograba avanzar, sin embargo, Sakuragi era igual de veloz, por lo que alcanzarla no era un problema. Mantuvo baja su cadera y movía los brazos con tal de no dejar seguir a la número once, su atención estuvo mejor enfocada por lo que, cuando Rukawa se preparó para tirar, la otra usó bien sus reflejos y logró bloquearlo.

Rukawa se quedó un poco pasmosa por la respuesta de la número diez, si no fuera tan distraída sin duda sería una gran amateur.

Así continuaron el perfeccionamiento de la defensa con el objetivo de que Hanamichi no cometiera faltas como ya era su costumbre, sin embargo:

El silbido de Ayako interrumpió el curso de la práctica —Otra vez una falta Hanamichi Sakuragi, se supone que ya habías aprendido a hacerlo bien.

—Pero Ayako, eso no fue a propósito. —De repente un balón se estampó en su cabeza—. ¡Rukawa porqué hiciste eso! —Gruñó enfurecida. 

—En vez de mejorar vuelves a lo mismo, idiota. —Se levantó del piso retirándose a practicar sola.

Justo en ese momento, los jóvenes del equipo varonil iban llegando al gimnasio para comenzar su propio entrenamiento, como eran muy puntuales podrían comenzar el calentamiento por su cuenta o incluso observar el de las chicas mientras tanto. 

—Cómo va todo por acá Ayako.   
—preguntó el sub capitán Kogure.

—Bien, estamos más que listas para enfrentar al Tsukubo. —Levantó el pulgar.

—Claro, si ella ya hubiera aprendido a defender si cometer faltas.   
—Murmuró un tanto molesta la del número once. 

Obviamente se refería a la rebotadora Sakuragi quien apretó los puños contiendo unos cuantos reclamos a la que desde ayer, es la causante de su constante desatención y nerviosismo. Los demás no dijeron palabra alguna a excepción del superior Mitsui, el tirador de tres puntos, que en la misma forma de indirecta muy directa declaró:

—Bien, como aun hay tiempo antes de nuestro entrenamiento, podemos utilizarlo para practicar todos juntos, ya saben, corregir errores, aconsejar a nuestros compañeros, aprender a servir al equipo y no al revés, o de lo contrario, nunca lograrán ir al nacional con esa actitud tan soberbia. 

Ayako y Kogure notaron la intención de las palabras de Mitsui, así que trataron de hacer que moderada su opinión, pues después de todo no es como si él mismo fuera distinto a eso que mencionaba, además, Rukawa nunca había confrontado así a ninguna de sus compañeras, excepto tal vez por Sakuragi. Por supuesto la chica supo muy bien que aquello era dirigido hacia su persona, así que sólo pudo más que mirarlo con su tan acostumbrado ceño endurecido, más no objetó nada.

Fue entonces que tanto chicos como chicas intentaron un entrenamiento acoplado donde, por lo general, ellos ayudaban a las jóvenes a analizar sus movimientos y al enfrentarlas, ellos podían suponer un reto mayor para ellas dado su experiencia. Claro que este punto lo aprovecharía muy bien Mitsui, quien tenía la evidente intención de retar a Rukawa, ya vería él lo que esta supuesta jugadora estrella podría ser capaz de hacer. 

*

Luego del medio día, el Shohoku femenil tuvo el primer partido contra la escuela Tsukubo, cuyo equipo se caracterizaba por ser bastante agresivo en cuestión competitiva, imponentes y sobre todo muy seguras de sí. Ese equipo tenía un gran club de admiradores tanto de estudiantes de esa escuela como externos. Las jugadoras tenían bien presente su enfrentamiento contra Shohoku pues esa pelirroja amateur junto a la experimentada Rukawa habían resultado todo un dolor de cabeza, no solo como deportistas, pues además, el amor platónico de la guardia central de Tsukubo había manifestado su gran impresión al ver las habilidades de la número once del Shohoku, por supuesto también reconoció lo hermosa que era. Esto creó una rivalidad definitiva entre Kaori, como se llamaba dicha jugadora, y la joven Kaede, aunque esta no fuera consciente de esto. 

Por otro lado, el problema con Hanamichi había sido el mismo de siempre, palabrería y provocación, pues aprovechó el recelo de la guardia central del equipo contrario. 

Sin embargo, entre el poco o mucho teatro que surgió durante el juego de hoy, debido a las mismas causas, las chicas de rojo obtuvieron nuevamente la victoria con una ventaja considerable a pesar de la buena coordinación de su contrario, sin duda, el tener a jugadoras tan experimentadas como Rukawa y talentos prometedores como Sakuragi denotaba un gran aumento de nivel.

*

Cuando Hanamichi llegó a su habitación divisó a la jugadora estrella secando su cabello tras una ducha, llevaba una cómoda playera y un pantaloncillo corto, Sakuragi no pudo evitar recordar lo de la noche anterior y sentirse algo incómoda, ¿cómo debía actuar o qué debía decir? 

—¿Te sientes satisfecha con tu desempeño en el partido de hoy?   
—Preguntó de la nada.

Casi se paraliza al escuchar la insólita pregunta de Rukawa.

—¿Qué? —La miró extrañada. Kaede la observó, con mucha   
determinación—. Pues claro que sí, con quién crees que estás hablando, soy una prodigio —Carcajeó con demasiada auto confianza.

—Bien, entonces debes saber que no pienso perder ante Kainan ni Ryonan de nuevo. —Le miró retadora.

—¡Por supuesto! No eres la única que quiere ganar, no creerás que cargas con todo esto tú sola ¿cierto?

Aquello logró dejar en silencio a Rukawa; ya había escuchado antes sugerencias para que mejorara su trabajo en equipo, incluso el comentario del superior Mitsui de la mañana era una clara crítica hacia su precaria integración con el equipo. Debía admitir que su individualismo no era suficiente para ganar pero que antes, debía demostrar que confiaba en sus compañeras y no sólo al revés. 

—No. —Contestó.

—Exacto, todas queremos ganar tanto como tú, todas nos esforzamos como no tienes idea, pero crees que no somos suficientes para sostener tu juego, que no puedes desenvolverte como quieres porque no aportamos dentro de tu estrategia, ¿es eso lo que piensas de nosotras?, dime que no eres cruel hasta ese punto. 

—¿Y eso es lo que tú piensas de mi? Que sólo soy una antipática despiadada que no piensa en su equipo. Ni siquiera me conoces, ¿porqué estás tan segura de ello?

Hanamichi pudo notar la aflicción en las palabras de su compañera, hasta ahora no había descubierto una vulnerabilidad en Rukawa, ¿o tal vez era esa gran cubierta estoica el reflejo de su vulnerabilidad?   
—Exacto, no te conozco, yo ni nadie más, es imposible saber qué es lo que piensas y a qué aspiras en cada partido. Desearían sentir que confías en ellas ¿sabes? Así creerían que su esfuerzo es agradecido independientemente del resultado. 

La contraria bajó la mirada por no saber como enfrentar eso que siempre creyó un aspecto insignificante, o tal vez ahí radicaba la problemática, subestimar esas cualidades, ella era talentosa y eso bastaba para ser una súper jugadora ¿no? Desde niña se había esmerado en perfeccionar sus jugadas, su técnica, su resistencia; para ella la prioridad era el basquetbol y eso implicaba de cierta manera, restar importancia a otros aspectos de su vida como sus amistades o hasta los estudios, pero mientras fuese feliz en aquel deporte, ella lo seguiría priorizando. —¿Y cómo se supone que debo hacer eso?

—Podrías comenzar siendo amable cuando das tu opinión, ellas no son como yo que puedo aguantar tu altanería y que me trates como la peor basura, ellas no pueden soportar ese tipo de exigencia.

—¿Crees que soy altanera contigo? Pero si tu eres la que se la pasa entorpeciendo mi participación y ridiculizando mis habilidades sólo porque tienes un delirio de prodigio que nadie te puede sacar de la cabeza. —Exclamó— ¡Si yo soy altanera, tu eres una fanfarrona!

La tolerancia hacia quienes le llevan la contraria no era una virtud que tuviera Sakuragi, tanto que había decidido hablarle más firme y claro para que supiera con quién se metía, pero para su infortunio, el reclamo fue interrumpido por las manos ajenas que detuvieron su rostro, posándose en sus mejillas para atraerla hacia sus labios. 

—¡¿Otra vez con esto?! —irrumpía mientras se despegaba de Kaede—. Crees que con esto se acabarán nuestras diferencias o que pasaré por alto tu arrogancia.

—¡Es la única forma como puedo soportarte! —Le confesó en un impulso de enojo, sin embargo se arrepintió al instante por lo que pudiera provocar en la otra. 

Hanamichi se quedó un poco pasmada por la franqueza de la otra, pero a pesar de que le confirmaba una vez más su desprecio, creyó que tal vez Rukawa sí se sentía orillada a mejorar la relación con sus compañeras, así que simplemente se puso a reír por lo dramática que la número once podía llegar a ser en el fondo. La jugadora estrella ya esperaba ese tipo de reacción, si por ella fuera ignoraría toda la vida a Sakuragi pero, la sugerencia de acercarse a su equipo en combinación de su pesado orgullo la habían llevado a ese desastroso resultado, intentar limar asperezas a través de algo tan íntimo como besarse. Qué tontería. 

—¡Bien! ¡comencemos de nuevo!   
—Exclamó la principiante tomando una gran bocanada de aire—. Soy Hanamichi Sakuragi, vengo de la secundaria Wako, mido 1.73 y mi pasatiempo es molestar a una zorra dormilona llamada Rukawa.   
—Exclamó tratando de contener la carcajada con ambas manos, obviamente eso no le hacía gracia a la contraria por lo que se alejó regresando a su cama.

La pelirroja se preguntaba si le había molestado el apodo que le daba, aunque no tendría porqué, pues ya todos la habían escuchado llamarle así. —Oye no creí que te molestara mucho el que te llame zorro dormilón. —Decía intentando seguir con la conversación al momento que se sentaba a un lado y tocaba su hombro para que le diera la cara. Sin embargo, Kaede con un genio más fastidiado se dio la vuelta y se colocó sobre la número diez. Los intensos ojos de la jugadora estrella penetraban a los de la rebotadora y con un sutil acercamiento se apoderó de aquella parlanchina boca. Ésta recibió el beso pero antes de perderse en él, se echó sobre la otra y dijo:   
—Espera un poco Rukawa, ayer ni siquiera respondiste mi pregunta, al menos valdrá la pena que haga todo esto ¿o no?

La contraria la miró extrañada aunque seria por no saber exactamente a que se refería. 

—Quiero decir, ¿en verdad disfrutaste lo que hicimos ayer? —Comentó con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. 

—Ya te dije que es la única manera en que puedo estar cerca de ti sin que me hagas perder la paciencia.   
—Confesó Kaede, quien solo optó por incorporarse para quedar frente a Sakuragi, con ligereza tomó las manos de ésta y las llevó hasta su pecho, las colocó de manera que pudiera contonear su figura y disfrutar de aquel tacto. Inmediatamente el color de su rostro se volvió más parecido al de su cabello, trago fuerte y sólo se resignó a dejarse guiar por la joven. Era una sensación muy agradable a decir verdad, no podía creer que su apática compañera de equipo lograra hacerla sentir como ahora, pues jamás se le pasó por la mente sentirse siquiera atraída por una chica. 

Al recostarse, Sakuragi siguió masajeando aquellos pechos de mediana dimensión que lograba cubrir sólo con su mano, mientras volvía a tomar su boca. El resto de la noche se fue en el descubrimiento de esas caricias inexpertas y esas sensaciones simples que enardecían cada uno de sus corazones. Si esto ayudaba de alguna manera a su convivencia no lo sabían, pero lo que sí sabían es que una vez embriagadas de esta particular sentimiento, poco les importaba que al día siguiente se enfrentaran en el juego como las peores enemigas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este AU Rukawa juega posición escolta para crear un paralelismo con Mitsui.


	4. El Campamento III

Esta mañana la jugadora prodigio se había levantado un poco más temprano para correr un rato antes de ir al gimnasio donde tocaba la práctica. 

Al asegurarse de que el piso estaba reluciente se dispuso a entrenar un poco antes de que llegaran las demás, aparte, hoy tocaba los enfrentamientos de la rama varonil por lo que también tendrían que ir a apoyar a sus compañeros. 

Desde tiros sencillos hasta tiros en suspensión fue lo que practicaba con gran ímpetu hasta que una estruendosa voz la interrumpió:

—Pero qué haces aquí simio pelirrojo, no ves que pronto tendremos un partido. —Exclamó Kiyota del equipo Kainan.

—¿Ah? Pero si aquí practicaremos nosotras. 

—No, que no te has fijado en el horario o qué.  
—Hanamachi trataba de recordar si había leído bien el horario de hoy—. Mejor ya vete.

—Tú a mi no me corres mono, además aun falta tiempo, ¿será que puedo terminar? —Insistió la pelirroja volviendo a su posición, por su parte, Kiyota no soportaba a esta mujer tan cabezota. 

La chica se dirigió con velocidad hacia la zona de tiro pero en eso, el chico del Kainan la interceptó para robarle el balón e intentar burlar su defensa posteriormente. 

—Si la encesto te vas de aquí. —Le dijo con una mirada altanera. 

—Y si yo encesto me quedaré hasta terminar mis cien tiros. 

Kiyota no se contendría ante Sakuragi por ser una chica, de hecho planeaba disfrutar mucho de vencerla. Pronto logró penetrar a la zona pero la joven era rapidísima y pudo alcanzarlo, también había mejorado bastante su defensa gracias a las arduas practicas contra Rukawa y los consejos de Ayako, por lo que pondría todo de sí para impedir que Kiyota anotara.   
El novato atacó con rapidez pero Hanamichi, que no tenía mucha diferencia de estatura con él, logró quitarle el balón con la técnica del matamoscas. "¡¿Qué?!" pensó el jugador. En ese instante Hanamichi fue por el balón para tratar de meterse a la zona, Kiyota se puso en posición esperando a que se acercara pero justo luego de atravesar la línea de tiro, Sakuragi preparó el balón y lanzó logrando anotar. 

—¿Desde cuándo puedes tirar sin estar bajo la canasta? 

—Verás, mi capacidad me permite aprender todas las técnicas al instante, así que, si me permites, terminaré mi entrenamiento.  
—Presumía mientras se dirigía a tomar un poco de agua, sin embargo, un pase mal intencionado hacia a ella hizo que se le derramara todo en la playera al momento que quiso esquivar.

—¡Oups! De veras lo siento Sakuragi, se me resbaló el balón. —Decía intentando verle la cara de tonta—. Qué lastima es mejor que vayas a cambiarte. —Agregó con mofa. 

La contraria solo lo veía conteniendo la ira. —¡No! Terminaré esto.  
—Exclamó al sacarse furiosamente la playera, al fin de cuentas traía un top deportivo debajo. 

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

—Es increíble las artimañas que eres capaz de hacer solo para sacarme de aquí, encima estás molesto porque te gané. 

El chico carcajeó —¿Ganarme? eso fue solo suerte. 

—¿Ah si? ya lo veremos. —La número diez no pudo abstenerse de retar a ese molesto jugador mono de Kainan, incluso olvidaría los tiros que estaba practicando—. ¡Prepárate Kiyota! 

Esta vez comenzaría ella la ofensiva pero, como a pesar de todo, no podía asegurar que otro tiro en suspensión resultara efectivo, su ficha segura era tirar por debajo de la canasta, y de paso, restregarle su victoria en la cara al mono ese. "Muy bien aquí voy" se dijo mientras driblaba el balón con la defensa de Kiyota ya encima, su cuerpo estaba totalmente pegado al de ella y no le permitía avanzar, hasta que con el esfuerzo de sus amagos logró burlar la defensa del novato. 

Sakuragi iba velozmente con la plena intención de hacer una clavada, sería un poco arriesgado pero su altura se lo permitía. Sin embargo el contrario no la dejaría, por lo que pronto se vio saltando para interferir su clavada. La palma interceptó de lleno el balón bloqueándolo con gran fuerza pero como Hanamichi lo sostenía con ambas manos logró hacerle frente provocando una descompensación en su equilibrio que los hizo caer. 

Kiyota un poco adolorido se incorporó y dijo: —Te-te encuentras bi-en... 

Al divisar mejor, lo primero que vio fue a la chica tumbada boca arriba y sin querer, pasó la mirada por su ligero escote haciéndolo sonrojar levemente, luego sacudió la cabeza para no distraerse en tonterías y se puso de pie.

—Pero qué demonios haces Kiyota.  
—Preguntó Maki que acababa de ingresar al gimnasio junto al resto. Luego se sorprendieron al ver a Hanamichi incorporándose, instantes después ésta iría a recoger sus cosas para irse de ahí. 

—No te da vergüenza ponerte al tú por tú con una niña de primero, cuando practiques más podrás presumir tus habilidades con tus verdaderos oponentes. 

—No, no es eso capitán. —El mencionado hizo caso omiso para retirarse a los vestidores.

—Oye Kiyota, —le llamaron los demás— no estarías jugando a un reto de prenda ¿verdad? 

—Por supuesto que no —se exaltó— solo es una tonta testaruda. 

La chica salía del gimnasio cuando se topó nuevamente a Hikoichi.

—¡¿Sakuragi?! ¿Pero y ahora qué haces aquí? —la mencionada tapaba sus oídos por los gritos del muchacho. 

—Nada, nada, solo me he equivocado de gimnasio,  
—suspiró— apenas comenzará nuestro entrenamiento. 

—Hola —irrumpió el jugador estrella de manera sonriente y deslumbrante tanto que Sakuragi olvidó que llevaba prisa y tenía que conseguir otra blusa—. Qué ha pasado Sakuragi, ¿vas sin tu playera? —Agregó curioso.

Esta se paralizó un instante por la pena de que la vieran así sin más y comenzó a tartamudear  
—Ah no-no fu-fue solo un accidente. —Explicaba con una risilla— ¡Debo irme ya!

—Si quieres puedes usar este jersey aunque es algo grande para ti.  
—Ofreció sonriendo, mientras lo sacaba de su mochila. 

La jugadora lo tomó nerviosa pero era lo que necesitaba en ese preciso instante. —Gracias, te lo devolveré por la tarde. —Gritó mientras emprendía carrera hacia el otro gimnasio.

Hikoichi y otros que estaban cerca se quedaron mudos ante Sendoh y su buena acción. Koshino tenía una cara de desconcierto tremenda, casi le provocaba nauseas lo que acababa de presenciar. —¿Es enserio Sendoh?

—¿De qué hablas Koshino?

—Vaya gustos que te cargas... 

*

La práctica estaba a punto de iniciar, Sakuragi ya se había colocado la prenda que le prestaron y se incorporaba al trote. Como siempre, se colocó cerca de Rukawa quien ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada, sin embargo, Hanamichi ahora mismo no sentía los mismo recelos que antes con la número once, de hecho admitía que había comenzado a sentir interés por su personalidad, por interactuar más con ella, claro, no iba mentir, también sentía una fuerte curiosidad de hacer esas cosas que se dieron durante las noches pasadas, aunque le causaba conflicto, se sentía un poco sucia por aceptar que le gustaba ese juego. 

El día de hoy habían hecho ejercicios muy extensivos en las cuestiones básicas algo que la pelirroja detestaba al principio pero ahora, más consciente, sabía que tenía que incorporarlo a su día a día si quería ser la mejor. Después, en un momento de descanso, Ayako les habló de estrategias y técnicas en equipo para utilizar mañana contra Ryonan, más tarde realizaron un partido de solo veinte minutos para estar más que en forma al enfrentarse con su eterno rival. 

—Muy bien, en este momento nuestros compañeros tendrán su enfrentamiento contra la escuela Shoyo e iremos a apoyarlos, dense prisa. —Ordenó la manager. 

Todas asintieron, bebían agua, secaban su rostro y tomaban sus cosas. 

—¿Hanamichi Sakuragi, de quién es ese jersey que llevas puesto?  
—Preguntó Ayako con mucha picardía en su voz que incluso las demás se dieron cuenta y empezaron a invadirla de preguntas también. 

—Es mía por supuesto, sólo que es tan grande que prácticamente no la uso. —Carcajeó. 

—No mientas ya dinos de quien es.  
—Insistió acorralándola en la pared con su abanico letal. 

—¡Ya les dije que es mía! —Les gruñó mientras intentaba quitárselas de encima, éstas solo se reían. 

Cuando estaban presenciando el partido, Rukawa que estaba junto a Sakuragi y aprovechó para hacerle énfasis en una sugerencia. —Observa bien al capitán Akagi, tú misión en nuestra estrategia es que seas así de hábil para tomar los rebotes y es esencial. 

—Está bien, está bien, lo haré. Vaya, al menos me has dirigido la palabra el día de hoy, qué pasa, ¿no eramos amigas ya?

La otra solo la observó con indiferencia volviendo su atención al partido, sin embargo, Hanamichi con una risilla en el rostro acercó su mano muy disimuladamente a la de Kaede, estiró su menique lo más que pudo y logró rozar el de la susodicha; ésta solo le miró con reproche pero terminó por resignarse. 

El equipo de Shoyo había quedado bastante dolido ante la derrota contra Shohoku dentro de los regionales, por lo que ahora, así se tratara de un mero partido amistoso, darían todo para demostrarles a los de rojo que no se daban por vencidos y que tenían una inmensa hambre de victoria. Debían dejarles claro que en el siguiente torneo no tendrían piedad y hoy era la primera prueba. Por otro lado, el Shohoku que obtuvo el segundo lugar para ir a las nacionales, tenía que ser capaz de demostrar que su triunfo ante Shoyo no había sido una mera coincidencia, debían dejar claro que el lugar en el torneo nacional lo tenían más que merecido. 

—¡Vamos capitán Akagi, no te dejes vencer por ese miope! —Gritaba la pelirroja para apoyar a los de su equipo, obvio todos morían de vergüenza ajena con semejante escándalo y otros simplemente se reían de tan extraña chica. 

—No es necesario que digas esas cosas Sakuragi, basta con que los apoyes.  
—Comentó Haruko, quien estaba muy entusiasmada por ver jugar a su hermano. Rukawa solo se llevaba la palma a la frente. 

—Wow ahí va el capitán Fujima, es súper rápido moviendo el balón con estrategia. —Comentó una de las chicas— Y además es muy apuesto.  
—Agregó otra. Las demás rieron un poco, menos la dupla estrella del equipo. 

—¿Así lo crees? —irrumpió la número diez— Estoy segura que Sendoh podría hacerle frente sin problema alguno. 

—Pero Sakuragi, Fujima lleva jugando esa posición los tres años de preparatoria, Sendoh... 

—Sendoh apenas asumió esa posición, aún si tiene habilidades extraordinarias y un gran instinto dentro del juego, considero que la experiencia de análisis de Fujima sigue siendo una ventaja superior a la del as de Ryonan.  
—Complementó Rukawa lo que Haruko intentaba explicar. 

Hanamichi solo hizo una mueca molesta por que refutaban su opinión. —No lo sé, tengo mis dudas. 

—Que te guste no es un argumento convincente.  
—Agregó la número once sin tapujos.

—Es verdad Sakuragi, como te prestó su jersey te sientes comprometida a defenderlo. —Dijeron las demás.

—¿Qué cosa dicen? No es eso.  
—Empezó a reclamar por haber sido descubierta sobre la prenda prestada, las demás sólo se la pasaban burlándose e imaginando situaciones cursis sobre el futuro capitán de Ryonan y la principiante del Shohoku. 

El enfrentamiento contra Shoyo fue bastante duro, si el Shohoku no podía solucionar esto a su favor con qué cara iban a presentarse en la nacionales, era una presión personal muy fuerte. Sin embargo, manteniendo el espíritu de lucha y la concentración en el partido, pudieron jugar lo más relajados posible yendo con seguridad ante el contrincante, logrando nuevamente la victoria. 

Más tarde, las chicas se paseaban por el pasillo hacia los vestidores, irían a felicitar al equipo varonil y a esperar a Ayako para ir a comer juntas, sin embargo antes de llegar, encontraron al equipo Shoyo charlando con algunos jugadores del Kainan. —Ya vieron quienes están ahí. Casi no se ve a los equipos interactuando entre sí. —Comentaron las chicas. 

—Nos sentimos satisfechos con nuestro desempeño, es verdad —comentaba el capitán Fujima— después de todo, Shohoku demostró porqué irán a las nacionales. Y bueno, por otro lado nos encantaría asistir a la fiesta, tenlo por seguro. 

—Es bueno oír eso, asegúrense de ir todos. —Agregó Maki que se encontraba junto a Jin y Kiyota.

—Oiga capitán Maki, no olvide invitar a las porristas del Shohoku —Interfirió el novato de Kainan con vil sarcasmo mientras señalaba a las susodichas que pasaban junto a ellos. Los presentes no pudieron evitar soltar una risilla por el comentario. Maki se dirigió a las chicas. —Perdonen a este tonto, señoritas. Estoy informando a todos los equipos sobre una fiesta que habrá.

—Qué sucede aquí. —Interrumpió Ayako que ya se acercaba con los chicos ganadores. 

—Ah, la manager de Shohoku, y Akagi. —se saludaron— les comentaba que el sábado habrá una de las convivencias que acostumbra este club. Sin embargo, decidieron invitarnos a nosotros los jugadores, así que esperamos que todos puedan asistir. 

—Ah suena excelente ¿no es así chicos? —Comentó la manager muy animada. Las demás comenzaban a murmuran lo que se pondrían, los chicos también estaban contentos por la invitación. —Gracias por avisarnos. —Agradeció Akagi. 

Los jugadores de Kainan se retiraron, Kiyota no perdió la oportunidad para incomodar a Sakuragi con su desprecio mutuo. La número diez quería golpearlo en cuanto encontrara la oportunidad.

Ya se encontraban en el comedor disfrutando de sus alimentos. Estaban muy entusiasmadas con el tema de la fiesta, discutían sobre qué ropa usarían o como se arreglarían y todos los que iban estar presentes.

—No puedo creer que vayamos a estar en una reunión junto a jugadores como Fujima o Maki. —Dijo una de las chicas— También estará Sendoh.  
—señaló con énfasis otra— ¿No te alegra Sakuragi?

—Qué, porqué debería. —Decía colorada de las mejillas. 

—Ya admítelo Sakuragi —insistió Ayako que la miraba traviesa— o mejor dinos, hasta cuando piensas devolverle eso que traes puesto. No pensarás olvidarlo a propósito para verlo fuera del campamento. 

—Por supuesto que no, iré en cuanto termine. 

La escolta sólo se limitaba a escuchar mientras consumía sus alimentos. 

—Y tú Rukawa, no estarás pensando en dejarnos plantadas el sábado.  
—Esta sólo la miró sin mayor relevancia. 

—No estoy obligada a ir. 

Ayako y las demás le reclamaron con puchero y reproches sobre su poco interés en convivir en sociedad. —Considéralo Rukawa, después de todo fueron amables al tomarnos en cuenta. Será el último día en este lugar y estaría bien que te distrajeras. 

La número once suspiró. —Esta bien, lo pensaré. 

*

Faltaban un par de horas para el crepúsculo cuando la principiante del Shohoku se dirigía a buscar a Sendoh en todos los alrededores del club, pues con suerte se lo encontraría por ahí y evitaba la pena de ir hasta el edificio de los chicos; por supuesto que era una pérdida de tiempo ya que era más seguro obtener respuesta por alguno de los compañeros, que andar como loca recorriendo todo el lugar esperando hallarlo. Más tarde sentó cabeza y se vio pidiendo referencias sobre la ubicación de su dormitorio, ahora es cuando deseaba que Hikoichi se le cruzara en el camino pero nada. "Habitación 27" repasaba en la mente. Respiró profundo y tocó. Una mirada serena en compañía de una gran sonrisa la recibió.

—Hola. —Dijo en un volumen moderado saliendo de la habitación.

—Que tal, yo ve-venía a... —El jugador de Ryonan la tomó del hombro para indicarle que le siguiera. Bajarían del edificio y tal vez podrían ir a pasear por ahí.

Estuvieron varios minutos caminando por los jardines del club, Sakuragi se mantenía en silencio disfrutando de ir junto al jugador y luego se acercaron a una cancha donde había algunas personas jugando. 

—Oye Sendoh, quería devolverte el jersey que me has prestado esta mañana. 

—Es verdad, —le recibió sonriente, casi se le olvidaba— y bueno porqué no nos sentamos un momento. 

La pelirroja se conmocionó poquito pero accedió. Se acomodaron bajo un árbol cerca de las canchas, desde ahí podían observar el atardecer.

—Luce espectacular ¿no lo crees?  
—Sakuragi escuchaba— me refiero a la puesta, es igual de rojiza que tu cabello. —La joven sonrió—. Cuéntame, hay alguna razón para que lo tiñas.

Esta con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas se aclaró la voz y comenzó.

—Bueno, al principio se trató solo de un capricho para crear una imagen más llamativa, pero como todos en la secundaria me temían terminó siendo una especie de distintivo para que no se metieran conmigo. 

—¿En qué sentido? Te gusta intimidar a los demás. 

—Mi personalidad es algo explosiva es cierto  
—reconocía con pesadez— pero no era mi intención ser busca pleitos, es solo que, eso, combinado con mi altura y otras cosas, me convirtieron en blanco de burla y molestias, así que simplemente me cansé de ello y opté esta actitud agresiva. 

—Entiendo, ¿y cuándo te llamó la atención el baloncesto?

La chica tragó y luego rió en lo bajo. —Para ser sincera fue una mera coincidencia, Haruko me invitó y quise probar, ahora veo que es un deporte sensacional. Pero y tú, ¿cómo empezaste en el baloncesto?

Sendoh rememoró un poco con uno de esos gestos tan lindos que le salían naturalmente. —También fue una coincidencia de cierta forma; me gusta pescar y siempre lo hacía en compañía de mi padre desde pequeño pero, cuando no eran tiempos favorables prefería llevarme a un parque donde había una canasta, desde ahí no dejé de practicarlo, tanto, que fui al secundario de Ryonan específicamente por su equipo de basquetbol y mírame dentro de poco me volveré el capitán de este equipo. 

Sakuragi escuchaba atenta cada palabra que entonaba aquella voz tan atractiva. 

—¿Haces alguna otra actividad Sakuragi? —esta negaba con parsimonia ya que no salía del trance cautivador de la voz del joven—. ¿Ah no? ni siquiera salir con tus amigas o algo.

—Si bueno, yo a veces salgo con los chicos al pachinko —Sendoh la miró sorprendido— digo no, a jugar por ahí o tomar algo, ya sabes. —Rió nerviosa. 

El chico rió también. —Vaya que eres ruda, incluso te escabulles hacia el pachinko. 

—No, eso solo lo hemos intentado un par de veces y por supuesto no nos han dejado entrar. 

—Dicen que peleabas mucho en la secundaria ¿es cierto?

Sakuragi empezó a sudar —Por supuesto que no, yo sólo, yo sólo me defendía cuando era necesario. 

—¿Pero había un motivo para que buscaran meterse contigo siempre? 

No sabía cómo pero Sendoh estaba al tanto de su mala fama de secundaria, "la chica que llegaba a pelear contra los pandilleros de su escuela". —Una vez golpee a un tipo en las bolas y me tomó odio, buscó venganza durante casi todo el segundo año, por eso Yohei y los demás no se separaron de mí ni un segundo, no querían que me pasara algo por culpa de ese tonto y su pandilla. 

—Me alegra que ahora te hayas interesado por el basquetbol —decía mientras se ponía de pie— qué te parece si mañana nos vemos, luego de nuestros partidos por supuesto.

—Cla-claro, me parece bien. 

*

Luego de haber comido, Rukawa se dirigió nuevamente al gimnasio para entrenar un poco más, ya era una costumbre aprovechar sus espacios libres para seguir practicando en solitario, de esa forma se daba total libertad a sus movimientos y ejecutaba grandiosas técnicas que ni si quiera había mostrado frente a todo el equipo. 

Aunque ya se encontraba un poco agotado siempre tuvo el compromiso interno de esforzarse hasta el ultimo segundo de la jornada, debía dar siempre más de sí, si es que deseaba recuperar el tiempo perdido y estar preparado para el campeonato nacional, así que, como ya era su costumbre iría al gimnasio a entrenar un poco más. 

El dribleo de Kaede era excelente debido al perfeccionamiento de su técnica y velocidad. En ese momento, la chica se dedicaba a mover el balón a través de sus piernas y haciendo cruzados.

De repente el sonido de otro balón al pasar por la canasta pausó el ejercicio de la chica que se encontraba del otro lado de la cancha. 

—Oh, espero que no te moleste que haya alguien más aquí. —La chica negó en silencio, pero se le veía una ligera intención de tratar algo con el joven. 

—Superior Mitsui, —infirió dándole la espalda— yo... iré al nacional sin importar qué, porque jamás desistiría de mi propio sueño. 

"Así que sí sabes hablar" pensó el chico con una sonrisa irónica, ya que, se había atrevido a decirle indirectamente que ella no era una cobarde como lo pudo haber sido Mitsui en el pasado. 

—Me parece excelente que lo digas, ahora solo falta que te ubiques en la realidad y te deshagas de ese orgullo tan estorboso tuyo. —La señaló inclusive. 

Rukawa lo miró fijamente con un poco de frialdad en la mirada, porqué se empeñaba en señalarla como alguien egoísta.

—Apuesto que sientes que sólo tú puedes controlar el partido en pro de tu equipo, que todo debes hacerlo tú para que salga bien y que no hay nadie que pueda enfrentarte verdaderamente; —la chica no dijo nada— pero cuando perdiste contra Kainan y Ryonan ¿te preguntaste el porqué? Déjame adivinar, creíste que fue tu culpa por no resistir todo el partido. Te enojaste cuando esa pelirroja inexperta asumió que fue culpa de su pase equivocado porque tienes tanto ego que decidiste asumirla tú y no ver el verdadero problema. 

—Conozco bien el problema. 

—Y entonces porqué no has hecho nada. 

—¡Por supuesto que lo hago!  
—Exclamó—. Lo estoy intentando.

Mitsui soltó un ligero suspiro al tratar de entender lo que Rukawa muy probablemente sentía al pertenecer a ese equipo femenil de baloncesto de una escuela que apenas y tiene la suerte de contar con uno. —Sé que posiblemente sientes que tus habilidades están limitadas jugando con ellas, que van a un paso lento y que aun si tienen a la mejor novata, no podrán alcanzar un sueño como ir a las nacionales. —El joven se plantó decididamente frente a la jugadora—. Ahí es donde debes demostrar lo que es ser una jugadora estrella, tú tienes la capacidad para hacer crecer a tu equipo, ellas responderán. ¿Una prueba? Nosotros tus compañeros, acabamos de lograr el sueño más importante que pudiera tener un equipo de basquetbol colegial, y eso fue gracias al apoyo mutuo y a la actitud que se tuvo al enfrentar los retos, hasta el tercer año, porque antes toda la carga estuvo en Akagi, y cuando tuve el valor de volver pude demostrar que se nos pueden presentar segundas oportunidades, entonces Miyagi volvió con más ansias de juego que nunca, Kogure también comprendió su capacidad y juró no darse por vencido, y los nuevos talentos decidieron dar todo porque los contagiamos de esa hambre de victoria, todo se sincronizó sin importar quien tiene mas o menos habilidades. Y perdón que te lo diga, pero la única que logra eso es Sakuragi. —Rukawa frunció la mirada por la inesperada comparación—. Sí, una principiante testaruda que no tenía ni idea del baloncesto lidera mejor la moral de tú equipo. 

La chica desvió la mirada ya que no tuvo el valor de salir corriendo, la tensión que ponía en el agarre del balón denotaba que se sentía impotente ante eso, su orgullo fue herido, pues bajo ninguna lógica existía la posibilidad de que alguien afirmara que Sakuragi era mejor que ella. 

—Supongo que harás algo al respecto, ¿verdad?  
—Rukawa endureció la mirada indicando que obviamente no se quedaría de brazos cruzados— Bien, entonces juguemos tú y yo, te daré el placer de que explotes todas tus habilidades contra mi, obviamente se trata de aprender juntos, ¿aceptas? 

—Por supuesto. —Dijo con gran convicción porque sentía la sangre herbirle, le lanzó el balón tomando su posición. En respuesta, a Mitsui se le dibujó una sonrisa de medio lado por el gran desafío que suponía entrenar junto a una chica como Kaede Rukawa. "Veamos de qué estás hecha" Pensó.

*

Hanamichi y Sendoh regresaban juntos hacia sus respectivos edificios, la chica sentía una inexplicable calma al estar junto al jugador de Ryonan. 

—Oye Sendoh, qué pensaste al saber que no irías al nacional. 

El joven solo miró hacia arriba para rememorar aquel día en que perdieron la final contra Shohoku, Hanamichi aprovechaba para observar su rostro ya que los gestos de Sendoh eran tan adorables. 

—Gracias a la derrota contra Shohoku pude identificar eso que nos hizo falta, esa gran perseverancia no es tan común en un equipo que no tenga historial de alto rendimiento, Shohoku sorprendió desde el primer momento por su convicción, cada vez desarrollaban más su unión como equipo y eso es una ventaja arrolladora sin duda. Por ello, ahora ese será uno más de nuestros objetivos a alcanzar.

—Ahora que lo dices, creo que estamos en una situación muy similar, la unión en mi equipo no está del todo clara. 

—Si, es posible, —se quedó pensativo— sabes, para ser honesto, aquí entre nos, hubiera preferido que ustedes fueran las ganadoras contra nuestra escuela, cómo decirlo, definitivamente ustedes tienen una fuerza increíble y una gran voluntad, es solo que como mencionas, tal vez faltó más trabajo en equipo. 

—¡¿Así lo crees?! —Interrogó con una cara maravillada.

Este asintió. —Si hay algo que disfruto al analizar los partidos es encontrar los puntos fuertes en sus jugadores, mis compañeros creen que exagero cuando halago su calidad pero es la verdad, cuando veo un gran potencial lo puntualizo. Ustedes, sobre todo tú y Rukawa, hacen magia a la hora de jugar. 

—¡¿Yo?! No para nada, solo soy una principiante. 

—Eres principiante es verdad, pero eres la que da vida y esperanza a tu equipo, y eso, a mi parecer, es fundamental, además has demostrado una grandiosa tenacidad y aprendes tan rápido que no pareces una simple amateur. 

Sakuragi estaba boquiabierta por lo que le decían, sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas ardían, nunca nadie le había dicho algo tan alentador y sincero. 

—Hagamos una promesa, el año que viene definitivamente iremos al nacional, tu equipo y el mío. —Dijo el joven al ofrecer su menique para pactar su juramento. 

—¡Claro que sí! —Exclamó al entrelazar su menique. Posteriormente se despedirían para verse el día de mañana. 

*

—Ya estoy aquí. —Anunció felizmente al entrar al cuarto, se quitó la sudadera y zapatos para echarse a su cama y seguir fantaseando con la pequeña interacción que tuvo el día de hoy. No esperaba respuesta claro está, pero pudo darse cuenta que su compañera se encontraba en el baño. 

La número once terminaba de lavar su rostro para refrescarse un poco en medio de esa calurosa noche. Sakuragi entró para asear sus manos. 

—¿Qué tal Rukawa? —Saludó con simpleza, obvio era extraño para la mencionada que le hablara amablemente. 

—Bien. ¿Pudiste devolver aquello?  
—Preguntó mientras la miraba con cierto recelo. 

—Por supuesto. —Sonrió genuina, a lo que despertó cierta inquietud en la contraria. 

—Genial, un pendiente menos, ahora podrás concentrarte únicamente en nuestro enfrentamiento de mañana. 

La pelirroja rió en lo bajo. —Claro pero y qué me dices de ti, ¿no estás nerviosa?

—Por supuesto que no. 

La pelirroja intuyó que mentía por lo que luego de un gran suspiro le interrogó: —Pero qué te pasa Rukawa, usualmente no estás así, dime, ¿hay algo que te esté preocupando?

—Sólo te he pedido seriedad hacia el campamento, eso es todo. 

—A qué te refieres con seriedad, —se colocó a un lado de la numero once y rápidamente le proporcionó un beso en la mejilla— ¿a esto? 

Rukawa se exaltó por ese insignificante beso así que detuvo de los hombros a su compañera quedando frente a frente. La miraba con intriga debido a aquel comentario del superior Mitsui, en serio esta mujer, con apenas tres meses de entrenamiento, ¿aportaba más a su equipo que ella con todas las habilidades requeridas?

Hanamichi esperaba a que dijera algo, percibía algo extraño en Rukawa que cuando ésta aplicó más fuerza en el agarre, tragó fuerte por la rareza de la situación en sí. —¿Qué sucede contigo?

—¿Cómo lo haces? —Murmuró viéndola con profundidad.

—¿Hacer qué? 

—Darle esperanza al equipo hasta los últimos segundos. —Dijo al desistir del agarre.

—Porqué lo dices.

—Hay personas que, —le costaba confesar— que te consideran el pilar del equipo. —Dijo pensativa.

La número diez se quedó paralizada con dicha afirmación. —Pero si todo mundo confía en tus habilidades Rukawa, tú eres la jugadora estrella del Shohoku, todo mundo lo afirma. —Dijo con la pesadez de un orgullo quebrantado. 

La escolta, que le había dado la espalda y afiló la mirada asintió lentamente. —Es lo que no comprendo, todo lo que hago por el equipo es insignificante a lado de la voluntad de una simple principiante. Al parecer no cumplo con las expectativas de una jugadora estrella.

Sakuragi reflexionó sobre eso, creía saber a qué se refería con aquello e intentó proponer una solución que se adaptara a sus posibilidades más próximas.  
—mmm, Rukawa, —comenzaba con una voz algo cohibida— ¿has pensado en lo que el profesor Anzai siempre nos recalca? —La número once prestaba atención—. Quiero decir, cuando habla sobre lo fuertes que podríamos ser si trabajásemos juntas, si cooperáramos una con otra. Lamento que mi terquedad usualmente te saque de quicio y prefieras ignorarme. 

No sabía ni siquiera de donde había sacado tal reflexión, fueron las palabras con más congruencia que Hanamichi jamás había pronunciado. 

—¡Es lo que debiste hacer desde el principio, idiota!  
—Hanamichi se tapaba los oídos, al parecer Rukawa tenía una fuerte voz escondida en su delicada garganta— Si no fueras tan necia te hubieras acoplado mejor a nosotros, todo este tiempo he pensado que eres una descerebrada.

Sakuragi se molestó un poco, puesto que no era justo que la culpara sólo a ella de una mala actitud. —¡Tú también eres insoportable! Siempre vas con arrogancia dejando atrás a las demás, todas te tienen miedo por tu horrible apatía. 

—Todas te temen a ti por ser violenta. —Hanamichi la detuvo del brazo antes de que saliera del baño.

—Y has besado a esta descerebrada violenta en dos ocasiones, —se pegó a su espalda para hablarle de cerca mientras acariciaba su torso y se recargaba en su hombro— si has sido capaz de eso creo perfectamente que podemos jugar en equipo, tu y yo, con la mejor disposición ¿no lo crees?  
—Sugirió al acariciarle el pecho con sutileza. 

—Por favor, no me toques así de repente. —Exigió tratando de quitársela de encima— Eso no tiene que ver con el equipo, sólo es un estúpido capricho mío.

—Sé perfectamente que es un capricho tuyo, pero insisto, tuviste agallas para pedirme esto y yo para aceptarlo, podemos hacer algo por nuestro baloncesto, estoy segura. 

Rukawa rodó los ojos por la ridícula situación en que se encontraba, Hanamichi tenía algo de razón, tenía que intentar romper la barrera que las separaba adentro de la cancha por el bien de todas. 

—¿Te parece la mejor manera de tratar esto? 

—Tu misma dijiste que sólo así me soportas. —Dijo ruborizada. 

Rukawa agachó la cabeza pensando en que haber dicho aquello no fue lo más acertado, sin embargo, la mano que levantó su mentón le brindó una extraña calidez que persuadió totalmente su sentido hasta hacerla ceder. Un delicado beso se dio entre ambas jugadoras, luego, dejándose llevar por el calor del momento, Kaede se decidió a perder el miedo de tocarla también, al mismo tiempo que sus besos se volvían frenéticos; curioso, porque las noches anteriores ni siquiera le había puesto un dedo encima. 

Luego de ese arrebato, Sakuragi decidió recuperar el control de la situación, así, ahora Rukawa se encontraba pegada a la pared, sin embargo, con sutileza tomó la mano de Hanamichi y la llevó hasta su vientre, la introdujo en el pantaloncillo para que pudiera palpar su intimidad. 

Hanamichi percibía de primera mano el sabor en esos labios de fina facción. Más tarde, se escabullaría hacia sus hombros donde se perdería en dar pequeños besos, hasta que pudo descubrir totalmente su piel, invitándola indiscutiblemente a probarla. Rukawa se daba cuenta que las manos de la atropelladora jugadora no eran tan ásperas como llegó a esperar, de hecho, era la primera vez que veía a Sakuragi hacer algo con mesura y templanza, y por otro lado, era la primera vez que de Kaede Rukawa salían más que simples monosílabos fríos, sus gemidos, aunque un tanto cohibidos, eran lo suficientemente atractivos al oído de la número diez para hacerla vibrar. 

Más tarde cuando hubiesen terminado aquella "discusión de equipo", las chicas simplemente descansaron para recibir el día siguiente con la mejor disposición para enfrentar a Ryonan. 


	5. El Campamento IV

Un ligero recorrido a trote al rededor de las instalaciones había comenzado a primera hora por parte de las chicas del Shohoku. Usualmente Rukawa siempre se mantenía atrás a un ritmo tranquilo pero hoy había decido encabezar el grupo junto a Ayako, la cual, notó su iniciativa con tan solo ver su semblante totalmente concentrado y decidido a ganar, en cambio, Hanamichi seguía en la parte de atrás puesto que a pesar de su ganas de darlo todo en el partido, había amanecido un tanto pensativa, demasiado seria para como se comportaba comúnmente. 

En el camino se toparon con las chicas del Tsukubo quienes tendrían el primer partido de la jornada contra Kainan, en general se mostraban indiferentes con los demás equipos pero estaba el especial caso de Kaori que aún manifestaba su recelo hacia Rukawa por ser una gran jugadora pero sobre todo por haber llamado la atención del chico que le gusta. "Estúpido traidor" pensaba la muchacha al recordar la fascinación de su amigo con la jugadora del Shohoku. 

Cuando llegaron al gimnasio donde se llevaría a cabo la duela, las chicas estuvieron un momento en los vestidores para dejar sus pertenencias y poder ir a observar el enfrentamiento previo al suyo. 

Durante el medio tiempo, una silueta se escabullía hacia los pasillos fuera del vestidor cuando una de las integrantes del Tsukubo se percató y alcanzó a ésta.   
—¿A dónde vas Kaori? No quedan muchos minutos para que termine el descanso.

—Sólo voy por más agua, ya vuelvo.   
—Dijo para retirarse hacia el pasillo que conducía a la salida. Sin embargo, hizo una conveniente parada en el vestidor del Shohoku. "Sería una lástima que Rukawa no pudiera participar el día de hoy". Se rió en lo bajo. 

Cómo era de esperarse ambos equipos dieron una gran batalla pero desafortunadamente las chicas del Kainan arrasaban en técnica y resistencia por lo que supieron aprovechar bien los puntos débiles de Tsukubo y aseguraron su victoria en los momentos más oportunos. 

—Otra vez Kainan. —Mencionaban temerosas algunas integrantes del Shohoku.

—Pero qué diablos significa eso,   
—interfirió Sakuragi— no se les olvide que mañana vamos a derrotarlas, mientras yo esté con ustedes tenemos la victoria asegurada. —Se jactaba con su clásico fanfarroneo.

—Primero tienes que derrotar a Ryonan, no te adelantes. —Comentó Rukawa. 

—Es verdad Hanamichi, tenemos que concentrarnos en el presente, nuestro enemigo es Ryonan antes que nada.   
—Agregó Ayako— ¡Bien es nuestro turno!

Todas se volvieron al vestidor para alistarse mientras la cancha era atendida por el personal de limpieza. Se colocaban su uniforme, recogían su cabello y ajustaban sus tenis cuando a la escolta titular se le ensombreció la mirada al sacar su uniforme; estaba totalmente dañado, alguien intentó hacerlo pedazos. 

—Qué sucede Rukawa... —Ayako llevó sus manos a la boca de la impresión por aquel acto de tan mal gusto— ¡Quien demonios hizo esto!

Las demás observaron totalmente afligidas, era increíble que sucedieran estas cosas en unas instalaciones como en las que se llevaba a cabo el campamento, por lo que sin duda debió haber sido alguien que también se encontraba dentro de éste.

La joven Kaede, luego de meditarlo por segundos envió una mirada furiosa hacia su compañera de cuarto, no podía creerla capaz de llegar hasta esas instancias solo para fastidiarle la vida. Tanto le desagradaba como para jugarle una broma tan pésima a tan solo minutos de que iniciase su segunda participación. Hanamichi abrió los ojos al comprender la mirada de su compañera, acaso la estaba culpando del incidente. La número once fue hasta donde Sakuragi y la tomó por el cuello de la playera. 

—¡¿Qué demonios tienes en esa cabeza tuya eh?!   
—Haruko y las demás la vieron con preocupación y angustia, pues no estaba muy lejos de la realidad el que la pelirroja se atreviera a tanto. 

—¡Oye te estás equivocando! ¡Yo no lo hice! Estuve todo el tiempo con ustedes.

—En el medio tiempo saliste.

—Pero solo fuí al baño, ¡es la verdad!

—Basta Rukawa, le creo...   
—Interfirió Ayako, pues conocía lo suficiente a Sakuragi para notar cuando decía la verdad. 

—Iré con los chicos y le pediré el uniforme al número once. —Comentó mientras salía deprisa aún apenada por su compañera. 

Ayako asintió. —No te demores.

Hanamichi salió corriendo del gimnasio y se dirigió a donde sus compañeros hombres, si sus cálculos eran correctos, ellos ya habían finalizado su partido. 

Los chicos se encontraban cambiándose, guardando sus uniformes y recuperando el aliento luego de un gran juego, pues se enfrentaron al Kainan y lograron un muy reñido empate, lo cuál volvía a confirmar que Shohoku estaba listo para las nacionales sin duda. 

—Número once, necesito hablar con el número once.   
—Gritó al abrir la puerta sin previo aviso.

Los chicos gritaron horrorizados por la intromisión de la muchacha. 

—Qué sucede Sakuragi. —Preguntó el capitán. 

—No tengo mucho tiempo para explicar. Necesito que me presten el uniforme número once, es urgente. 

El capitán dirigió la mirada al susodicho que era uno de los de primer año también, no era titular así que podía ponerlo a la disposición de la chica sin mayor problema. —To-to-tómalo. —Expresó el chico.

—Veamos —dijo al extemder el pantaloncillo—. Creo que le quedará bien, muchas gracias amigo. —Se retiró rapidísimo. "Qué le pasa", pensó el pobre jugador.

Los gimnasios no estaban tan lejos uno del otro pero no podía perder tiempo en lo que se trasladaba, sin embargo, en su camino volvió a toparse con las integrantes de Tsukubo e inmediatamente intuyó algo al recordar que cuando salió al baño durante el medio tiempo, vio a Kaori rondar por el pasillo en ese momento, algo le dio muy mala espina por lo que tuvo el impulso de pararse junto a ésta.

—Oye Kaori, no será que tuviste que ver con lo del uniforme de Rukawa ¿o si?

—De qué diablos estás hablando. —Le miró despreciable por el sinsentido de Hanamachi.

—Te vi en la hora del descanso, así que más tarde te la verás conmigo.   
—Le advirtió furiosa sin reparo a otras posibles causa.

*

En el gimnasio ya estaban las jugadoras del Ryonan calentando, así como algunos cuantos espectadores y sus compañeros del equipo varonil que ya habían concluido su enfrentamiento con Shoyo. Los jugadores del Kainan también habían decidido ser espectadores ya que aprovechaban para reposar antes de tener su entrenamiento por la tarde. Como los partidos no eran del todo formales, los espectadores podían estar sentados alrededor de la cancha sin mayor problema. 

Kaede Rukawa estaba tan seria e impotente, toda la noche se había mentalizado para hacer pedazos a sus rivales el día de hoy, y sobre todo, poner en practica las enseñanzas del superior Mitsui e intentar integrar a su equipo bajo su liderazgo. Tenía las manos sobre las rodillas de manera intimidante, tenía ganas de reventar a golpes a quien le haya hecho eso a su uniforme. 

—Las chicas de Shohoku se ven nerviosas, acaso nuestro equipo es tan intimidante. —Comentó Hikoichi que ya se encontraba en compañía de los demás en un lugar tras la banca de sus compañeras. 

—Algo raro sucede, Rukawa ni siquiera trae el uniforme. —Dijo Koshino. 

No se habían percatado de eso, pero era muy extraño que Shohoku decidiera jugar sin la estrella de su equipo, ¿así de confiadas estaban?

El arbitró advirtió que el duelo comenzaría en unos instantes, las chicas debían pasar a la cancha ya. 

Ayako estaba preparada y le dio la señal a sus compañeras, entre ellas Haruko que estaba muy inquieta tan solo por imaginarse enfrentando a Ryonan sin la ayuda de Hanamichi o Rukawa. Ambos equipos se formaron en el centro de la cancha para saludar y tomar sus posiciones. 

—¡Esperen! —Entró Sakuragi al gimnasio justo a tiempo para entregar el uniforme.

Kaede se levantó de un salto al verla llegar, se sacó la playera de entrenamiento para colocarse la casaca y el pantaloncillo lo más rápido que pudo, esto dejó un poco perplejos a los fisgones que no perdieron mayor detalle y a los que estaban más cerca de la banca de Shohoku. 

—Qué irresponsable, mira que olvidar el uniforme justo antes de un partido. —Criticó Kiyota que estaban del lado contrario.

—Solo disfruta el espectáculo ¿quieres? —Interfirió Tadashi.

—Ay por favor, esa mujer no tiene nada de especial.   
—Reclamó irritado, pues si había algo que detestaba era a esas dos impertinentes que solo se dedicaban a llamar la atención. 

—Claro porque prefieres a Sakuragi ya me quedó claro. —Carcajeó. 

—No digas tonterías Tadashi. —Los demás sólo se rieron de él. 

*

El juego comenzó con un ritmo estable por parte de las chicas de Ryonan, si bien no había alguien que destacara como estrella a la par de Sendoh por ejemplo, habían llegado lejos por que eran muy técnicas y se sincronizaban perfectamente. Sin embargo, en el equipo contrario había talento y pasión los cuales buscaban encontrar el momento indicado para explotar, y eso sucedió muy pronto, en cuanto una mirada decisiva por parte de Kaede hacia Hanamichi depositó la confianza necesaria para hacerle saber que jugaría a lado de ella, la rebotadora comprendió que la necesitaba y que ya no dudaría de su ayuda. Sakuragi tragó fuerte y asintió con seguridad, su corazón latió por una especie de satisfacción al saber que la jugadora estrella confiaba en ella.

Ayako tenía total concentración pues debía descifrar bien la trayectoria que tomaría el balón para burlar la defensa. Entonces apareció Rukawa abriéndose camino y Sakuragi siguiéndole preparada para tomar un rebote por si fuera el caso. Pronto la escolta pudo recibir un ventajoso pase por parte de la guadia central y acercase a la canasta, la defensa estaba dispuesta a bloquearla pero con la fuerza de Kaede apenas y pudieron desviar un poco la trayectoria del tiro por lo que terminaría siendo un rebote, Hanamichi ya había tomado la mejor posición bajo el tablero y por su altura y resistencia no era tan difícil que la quitaran de su lugar pues poco a poco iba aprendiendo a intuir la trayectoria del balón y las posibles direcciones a donde saldría rebotando.

—Ya comprende mejor su función dentro del juego.   
—Comentó Sendoh quien observaba con una parsimonia inigualable, disfrutaba ver como aquella pelirroja daba todo en el duelo sin importar qué. 

Haruko tenía la posición de alero ya que su misión era más que nada encargarse de los tiros de bandeja, los cuales, eran su especialidad, así Rukawa podía ser la escolta y apoyar de forma estratégica a Ayako, otra de las chicas llamada Umi, que era poco más alta que Haruko pero más baja que Hanamichi, estaba encargándose del ala pívot para asegurar canastas debajo del tablero y defender, sin embargo, Hanamichi tenía el mayor talento para tomar rebotes. 

De esa manera, las chicas de Shohoku fueron alcanzando a paso seguro al Ryonan, las cuales, empezaban a cansarse pues realmente no podían competir con la resistencia explosiva de dos jugadoras contrarias que aparte de todo, ya estaban cooperando una con otra. Si individualmente resultaban peligrosas ahora que ya habían decidido apoyarse no podían imaginar lo que serían capaz de hacer.

—¡Sigamos así! —Exclamó una muy animada Rukawa sin perder su esencia fría. Esto sorprendió a todas pero las hizo reconfortarse, Rukawa quería jugar con ellas, luchar con ellas. 

Esas pequeñas dosis de valor que Kaede inyectó en el equipo las llevó a dar lo mejor de sí hasta los últimos instantes aún si no todas tenían las grandiosas habilidades que ella sí; logrando superar al contrario con una canasta de tres puntos que Rukawa pudo realizar faltando solo tres segundos antes de finalizar. "¡Bien!" Dijo en mente al cerrar el puño en señal de logro. 

Las chicas se felicitaron por el esfuerzo, sus compañeros se acercaron a felicitarlas también y darles más ánimos para el día de mañana. 

—Fue un tiro increíble Rukawa, y un cambio bastante notable también, si sigues así pronto verás los resultados. —Le comentó Mitsui quien se había acercado directamente a ella. Ésta sólo lo vio mientras secaba el sudor de su rostro e hizo una mirada que daba a entender que estaba de acuerdo con lo que le decían. 

—¿Y qué demonios pasó con tu uniforme? —Preguntó curioso casi mofándose. 

Rukawa se sentó y le dio la espalda.   
—No tengo idea de quién lo hizo, Sakuragi no fue. 

—Uh, qué poca confianza le tienes. 

—Es la única persona que sé que me detesta. 

—No creo que te deteste, sólo te tiene un poco de envidia, pero es normal supongo, tienes buenas aptitudes y además eres hermosa. —Ella levantó la ceja un poco incómoda por la inútil necesidad de puntualizar eso—. En todo caso, si no fue ella entonces significa que tienes muchas enemigas. —Rukawa encogió los hombros por no tener nada claro al respecto— ¿Te quedarás luego del entrenamiento?   
—La chica asintió— Bien, entonces nos veremos para la práctica.

Los chicos estaban retirándose cuando Rukawa se acercó a uno de ellos con algo de timidez. —Lamento el imprevisto con el uniforme, me temo que lo necesitaré mañana también, te lo devolveré limpio por supuesto. 

—Ah, n-no te preocupes. —El joven se puso un poquitín nervioso pero no tuvo mayor problema con dejarle el uniforme. Hicieron una reverencia en agradecimiento. 

*

Luego de una buena ducha y la comida, Hanamichi estaba más motivada de lo que parecía en la mañana, de momento la preocupaciones se habían esfumado y se concentraría únicamente en cada detalle del entrenamiento, todo para que después pudiera verse, como había quedado, con la estrella de Ryonan, Sendoh. Estaba ansiosa por saber qué le había parecido su desempeño del día de hoy, aunque no lo pareciera, quería escuchar sus críticas y consejos, todo con tal de convivir con él. 

El entrenamiento de esta tarde fue aún más minucioso en cuanto a resistencia y tenacidad, mañana definitivamente tendrían que arreglárselas contra Kainan, querían demostrarles que ellas podían hacerle frente sin temor alguno, y que confiaban en sus estrategias y trabajo en equipo el cual apenas hoy vio su primer fruto. 

—Imaginan cómo se les caerá la cara de vergüenza a Kainan si llegamos a derrotarlas. —Se mofaba con desfachatez— Sabrán que no son intocables después de todo y querrán pensar mejor su estrategia para jugar en el campeonato nacional. —Planteó la rebotadora. 

—Es un buen objetivo Sakuragi. —Rió Ayako en lo bajo. 

Las dos horas de práctica habían concluido, apenas eran las 6:00 pm y Sakuragi se vio especialmente con prisa para cambiarse y salir de ahí. 

—Oye. —Le llamó Kaede con un tono serio— No te pierdas por el resto del día ¿Quieres? —Le pidió con una mirada penetrante, desde cuándo le importaba lo que la número diez hacía. 

—Pff. No tienes porque preocuparte, ¿Ok? 

*

Ya se encontraba en la cancha donde se habían visto ayer, había varias personas que eran miembros del club practicando, intentaría no desesperarse al aguardar por su cita, "¿cita?" se mencionó poniéndose roja de considerarlo así, ¿no estaría siendo demasiado atrevida al pensar que aquello era una cita?

Enseguida una amable voz le llamó.   
—Hola Sakuragi, disculpa el retraso. —Saludaba sonriente. 

La joven respondió el saludo y pronto se sentaron junto a el árbol más cercano dentro del jardín que rodeaba la cancha. 

—Derrotaron a nuestra escuela, veo que han mejorado muchos aspectos entre ustedes, ¿no es así?

—Bueno, se han dado cuenta de mi capacidad y de lo mucho que me necesitan para ganar. —Río estruendosa. 

—Y aprendiste que también debes trabajar junto a Rukawa, que bueno que lo entendiste, verás que así podrás hacer muchas más cosas y por ende destacar. 

—Ah sí, bueno, me necesitan más ellas a mí que yo a ellas. —Volvió a fanfarronear, a lo que Sendoh sólo respondió riendo también—. ¿Y qué harás luego del campamento?

El chico volteaba hacia arriba para resumir la respuesta de simplemente disfrutar las vacaciones.   
—Supongo que entrenar, pescar, convivir con mis padres, pasear y, —suspiró— prepararme mentalmente para asumir el puesto de capitán del equipo. 

—Suena genial, poder liderar al equipo y asumirte como el mejor de todos, desearía poder ser algún día la capitana de mi equipo. —Decía con una mirada ambiciosa pero a la vez ingenua, quizás eso era lo que la hacía tan auténtica.

—Deberás trabajar mucho Sakuragi, el liderazgo de un equipo requiere mucha responsabilidad, pero estoy seguro que tienes las cualidades. —Le comentó con una sonrisa sincera, eso sin duda sumergió a Hanamachi en un trance amoroso, jamás la habían alentado tanto. "Él cree en mí". Pensó embelesada por su compañero—. ¿Y tú qué harás, estarás en casa con tus padres? —Aquella pregunta hizo cambiar el semblante de Hanamichi a uno más afligido y hasta melancólico, el cual Sendoh pudo notar de inmediato— Lo siento, ¿dije algo malo?

Sakuragi juntó las rodillas y se encogió de hombros tardando varios segundos en hablar. 

—Yo... ahora vivo sola. Mi madre nos dejó hace mucho tiempo porque quería buscar un mejor empleo fuera de la ciudad, pero nunca volvió. Hasta entonces estuve con papá, tenía una vida normal y tranquila, pero cuando entré a la secundaria, mi personalidad se volvió un dolor de jaqueca para mi padre.

«—Hanamichi ¿y ese color de cabello? No crees que es muy llamativo para una jovencita de tu edad?

—No te enfades, es sólo que quería hacerme un cambio, además así puedo ahuyentar mejor a los tontos que me molestan.

—Eso es aún peor, no quiero que busques problemas como acostumbra Yohei y los demás.

—Claro que no papá, no haré nada, a menos que ellos se lo busquen.»

—Sin embargo a partir de ahí todo fueron problemas, siempre me reportaban por algo, en ocasiones por cosas que yo no hacía, la gente me temía, los chicos que me odiaban inventaron tanta calaña se les ocurría sobre mí, así que no me quedó más que defenderme de todo eso por mi propia cuenta, odiaba que mi padre se preocupara o fuera a decepcionarme de mí. Un día después de las clases, el tipo al que golpeé aquella vez en los testículos, volvió a obcecarse con vengarse de mí, pero le di un buen puñetazo en la cara para que me dejara en paz de una vez por todas. —Tomó aire—. Entonces volví a casa como normalmente lo hacía, sin embargo, al abrir la puerta encontré a mi padre sobre el suelo, retorciéndose por un inmenso dolor en el pecho. —Suspiró—. La línea seguía cortada, así que salí deprisa a pedir ayuda, buscaría un teléfono público para llamar a la ambulancia pero en ese momento, aquel chico volvió a interferir en mi camino, venía con otros tres tipos que no parecían ser de la secundaria. 

«—¿Qué diablos quieren? ¡A un lado! ¡Necesito un paramédico!

—Ni creas que te vamos a dejar salir con la tuya de nuevo, me las vas a pagar muy caras Sakuragi.

—¡No, ya les dije que se larguen!»

—Traté de quitármelos de encima pero me acorralaron entre todos y tenían peores intenciones que sólo darme una paliza. "Vamos a divertirnos mucho con ella". Afortunadamente Yohei y su padre, que viven cerca de mi casa, pasaban por ahí en ese momento. 

«—¡Hey tú, suéltala maldito!

—¡Hanamichi!»

—Los tipos salieron corriendo para que no les vieran el rostro. Me ayudaron a incorporar y me preguntaron todo lo que había sucedido. Les dije que necesitaba a un médico urgentemente para mi padre.   
—Suspiró fuertemente— Pero fue demasiado tarde para cuando llegó. 

Sendoh quedó conmocionado por aquello, jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que una joven como Sakuragi hubiera sufrido algo tan trágico como la pérdida de su padre y el abandono de su progenitora. Pudo notar en su rostro que aún era una herida abierta que trataba de ocultar bajo su explosiva personalidad, por reflejo, Sendoh llevó su mano a uno de los hombros de la jugadora dejándole saber que podía contar con su apoyo moral. —Lo lamento mucho Sakuragi. 

—No te preocupes. —Se le dibujó una media sonrisa. 

—Tal vez me equivoque pero, el baloncesto ha traído tranquilidad y momentos felices a tu vida ¿no es así? Has mejorado con ello y se nota en tu entusiasmo. 

Hanamichi no lo tuvo que meditar tanto para saber que era cierto, incluso sus ojos se vieron repletos de un repentino brillo cristalino que amenazaba con derramarse. Acercó su manga para secar las pocas que habían salido para después decir con una sonrisa más fresca. —Es verdad, el básquetbol se ha vuelto mi vida. Me divierto y he conocido personas maravillosas. —Expresó esto último viendo con énfasis hacia el jugador. 

Sendoh acarició la cabeza de la pelirroja de manera dulce, a pesar de que no lo pareciera, Hanamichi seguro era muy tierna en el fondo y cualquier gesto de cariño era bien recibido por ella. —Te parece si vamos a la costa, aún alcanzamos a ver la puesta desde ahí. —Sakuragi asintió. 

*

En el gimnasio la joven botaba el balón tranquilamente mientras esperaba a que el superior Mitsui regresara del bebedero.

—Ya estoy aquí, así que, ¿con qué quieres continuar?   
—Dijo con las manos posadas en sus caderas de manera desafiante. 

—Está bien si jugamos uno vs uno. 

—Hum, así que ya quieres arriesgarte a que te dé una paliza. —Rukawa sólo lo miró altiva, no se dejaría ganar por aquel individuo. 

Fue entonces que un interesante duelo entre excelentes jugadores se llevaría a cabo. Rukawa estaba dispuesta a potencializar al máximo sus capacidades si era necesario, pero sin duda le demostraría al superior que ella podía ser tan hábil como él; por el contrario, Mitsui quería demostrarse así mismo la resistencia que iba ganando con los meses y por supuesto poner en su lugar a esta chiquilla.

De esa manera un interesante duelo entre jugadores estrella se llevó a cabo. La agilidad de Rukawa no dejó de retar la experiencia de Mitsui en ningún momento. El MVP tiene una gran habilidad en la defensa y logró en varios instantes poner en aprietos a la jugadora, sin embargo, la presión ejercida supuso un reto de análisis y toma de decisión en combinación con sus capacidades físicas al cien por ciento. La mirada de Kaede, totalmente concentrada y además, con una ligera sonrisa que denota felicidad al tener la oportunidad de explotar su verdadero nivel, era como un sueño hecho realidad, la euforia del momento llevaría a la satisfacción y plenitud de su persona indudablemente. 

—Jamás te vi tan animada en tus partidos Rukawa.   
—Aseguró el tirador de tres. 

—Y yo jamás lo vi tan empecinado en ganar.   
—Respondió tratando de dejar atrás su defensa. 

—No puedo dar mi mano a torcer sólo porque seas una mujer. 

Hisashi se pegó con más fuerza al cuerpo de la chica impidiendo que avanzara hacia la canasta, sin embargo, Kaede decidió ir por la fuerza, sería un enfrentamiento de resistencia y no le importaba si sabía que él tenía ventaja física. Se abrió camino como pudo logrando hacer retroceder al chico, pero cuando Rukawa decidió depositar el balón, Mitsui pudo alcanzar a bloquearlo también a la fuerza provocando que la chica cayera con gran brío sobre el suelo. Hisashi pudo evitar el punto de la jugadora, tenía las manos sobre sus rodillas jalando gran cantidad de aire mientras confirmaba la condición de su compañera.   
—Te encuentras bien. —Le estiró la mano. 

Kaede también recuperaba el aliento y veía desconcertada a Mitsui, estaba segura de que lo lograría. —Sí, estoy bien. —Tomó la mano del superior quedando frente a frente al incorporarse, a lo que el repentino acercamiento les provocó un momento de exaltación y nerviosismo. Rukawa le dio la espalda inmediatamente. 

—Bien, esa fue tu última oportunidad para derrotarme, pero no estuvo nada mal Rukawa, me causaste bastantes problemas. —Dijo reconociendo el talento de la joven. 

Ésta sólo fue hacia fuera de la cancha y se sentó sobre el piso con los pies cruzados. Mitsui hizo lo mismo.

*

Sakuragi y Sendoh se encontraban en la playa observando frente al mar la maravillosa puesta del sol. Hanamichi se sentía realmente feliz de vivir ese momento tan armonioso junto con alguien tan gentil como Sendoh, todo alrededor de él era paz y seguridad. Después de la pérdida de su padre no había vuelto a tener un momento tan glorioso como este, ni siquiera cuando jugó con todas sus fuerzas en las preliminares, tal vez el sabor de la derrota había opacado todas las emociones de aquellos encuentros. 

Cuando hubo empezado a oscurecer, siguieron caminando a lo largo de la costa, el viento chocaba en sus rostros y hacía revolotear sus cabellos. 

—Oye Sakuragi, cómo lidiabas con los chicos que te molestaban. ¿No eran muy fuertes para tí?

La jugadora no pudo evitar reírse por lo curioso de la pregunta. —No lo eran tanto la verdad, todos eran unos fanfarrones cobardes. —Carcajeaba glorificándose a sí misma. 

—Espero que nunca te hayan hecho daño. Después de lo que me contaste no podría imaginar que tuvieras que lidiar con tan terribles situaciones a cada día.   
—Comentó un poco angustiado.

Sakuragi se colocó frente al base refutando lo que creía. —No, no, para nada, lo que sucedió ese día fue terrible pero, afortunadamente Yohei y su padre evitaron que acabara mal. Las demás veces no se comparan con la angustia de esa ocasión. —Concluyó cabizbaja. 

Sendoh pasó su pulgar por la mejilla de la chica en un gesto de consuelo, él podía ver cómo sus ojos se volvían fúnebres al recordar esa experiencia. Claro que esta acción le devolvía a la vida inmediatamente, pues no tardó en sonreír para convencer a su acompañante de que todo estaba en orden. 

—¿Así que piensas que yo no podía ganarles? Te demostraré con quién se metían esos tontos. —Afirmó comenzando un juego de fuerzas. Tomados de la manos, uno frente al otro, Sakuragi empujó al joven para que fuera testigo de su gran fuerza física. El chico por supuesto opuso resistencia, pero ciertamente comprobó la singular potencia de esta mujer. —Gana el que arrastre al otro hasta el agua. —Exclamó la rebotadora. Era bastante repentino que jugara de esa forma con una chica de otra escuela, a la cual apenas conocía, pero creyó que era divertido así que aceptó el desafío sin mayor problema. Pronto el base pudo llevarla hasta donde tocaba el agua, pero Hanamichi no se dejaría empujar, por lo que tiró fuertemente del brazo, el chico se descompensó y también entraron su pies en las pequeñas olas. Sakuragi rápidamente comenzó a salpicar para que viera quién tenía el control del juego, así que Sendoh tampoco se rindió en esa guerra de agua. Mientras se divertían no se dieron cuenta de que cada vez se metían más hacia la profundidad, y que incluso ya habían arruinado sus pantalones, así como también la marea comenzaba a subir, pues Sakuragi fue sorprendida por una ola que le dio directamente en el rostro haciendo tragar agua por todos los orificios y sumergirse en consecuencia. Sendoh no pudo reír sin antes ayudarla a incorporar.   
—¿Te encuentras bien? —Dijo mientras salían para sentarse sobre la arena, la chica no dejaba de toser y quejarse de que le había entrado por las fosas nasales. —Será mejor que regresemos, además ya va a anochecer. 

*

Ambos permanecían sentados, descansando y secándose el sudor, Mitsui la veía de reojo mientras bebía un poco de agua, en esta ocasión tan peculiar no desperdiciaría la oportunidad para conocer más acerca de esa enigmática chica. 

—Eres demasiado fuerte. Me da curiosidad saber cómo te convertiste en una jugadora de alto nivel.

—Desde cuándo se interesa tanto por sus compañeros. 

—Hum, sólo te lo he preguntado a ti. Imagino que jugabas desde pequeña.

—Jamás jugué en un equipo hasta la secundaria,   
—suspiró— antes simplemente lo hacía sola, ya que no había muchas niñas interesadas en este deporte. Los torneos y las competencias solo eran una realidad para los niños. —Mitsui escuchaba con atención—. Sin embargo, desde cuarto grado comencé a quedarme después de clases para observar su entrenamiento y luego poner en práctica lo que aprendía observando. Se acostumbraron tanto a mi presencia que el profesor intentó integrarme, "Dime, ¿te gusta el basquetbol?" Me permitieron entrenar a su lado discretamente para que la dirección no hiciera un llamado de atención al club por admitir a una alumna de manera informal. Así jugué durante dos años, aunque claro, nunca pude participar en los torneos. 

—Entiendo, es por eso que te falta experiencia a la hora de trabajar en equipo. ¿Cómo fue durante la secundaria?

—Me sorprendí de que existiera un club femenil de baloncesto, no dudé en inscribirme, pero, no todas seguían el ritmo del entrenamiento, renunciaban o simplemente no lo tomaban en serio. El primer año ni siquiera clasificamos al intercolegial. 

—Pero sin duda llamaste la atención, ¿o no?

—El siguiente año pudimos entrar a las preliminares, y aunque perdimos el primer partido, eso no impidió que una entrenadora junto a algunas de sus jugadoras se acercaran a mí para que tomara en cuenta a su escuela como opción a seguir. Pero yo estaba más concentrada en encontrar equilibrio en mi equipo actual, así que al final no tomé ninguna de las ofertas y decidí venir a Shohoku por comodidad. 

—¿Y has encontrado lo que buscabas en Shohoku?

Rukawa se guardó su respuesta, pues, justamente había estado todo este tiempo analizando lo que ha hecho hasta ahora, lo que le aportaba a su vida y si ella estaba bien con ello. Incluso se le vino a la mente lo molesto que era tener a Sakuragi en el equipo, llegó a creer que el club no sería tan acogedor y que no habría seriedad por su culpa, pero ahora, admitía bien sus cualidades y lo indispensable que se había vuelto para éste, debía dejar de juzgar tan a la ligera y aprovechar lo que el presente le ofrecía.

Mitsui la veía con atención y comprendió que tal vez simplemente aún no había respuesta para esa pregunta, aún faltaba mucho que vivir en ese equipo.   
—Sólo haz lo que creas mejor, pero no desperdicies el tiempo por orgullo, ya ves lo que puede ocurrirle a alguien que se pierde. —El superior tomó una bocanada de aire y continuó—. Por cierto, —titubeó un poco— sé que sonará repentino pero, quiero pedirte perdón por lo que ocurrió en aquella ocasión, me porté como la peor escoria.

Rukawa estaba entre absorta y fastidiada, pues todo lo que fuera referente al incidente del gimnasio le causaba cólera, pero quería entender porqué este tipo se estaba disculpando justo ahora y con ella.   
—Nunca se disculpó con los miembros de su propio equipo, ¿por qué me lo pide a mí?

El joven no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo por esa verdad, pues nunca abrió la boca para dar una disculpa sincera ante sus compañeros. —A veces hay que demostrar con hechos tu arrepentimiento, di lo mejor de mí, nunca volví a pelear como se lo prometí al profesor Anzai y luché como nunca para volverme uno de los jugadores indispensables del equipo. Yo jugué con ellos y los ayudé a estar donde ahora mismo.   
—Mitsui trató de contener su insignificante enojo, él estaba seguro de sus palabras por lo que no tenía por qué discutirlo—. Rukawa, nuestro primer encuentro fue un suceso desagradable y lo que estoy tratando de hacer es disculparme por la manera en que te traté, eso es todo.

La mencionada tuvo que reprimir un poco su molestia al respecto, viajar a aquel recuerdo la sacaba de quicio por varias razones; la falta de respeto al espacio deportivo en sí, por agredir a los miembros, por humillar a todos los presentes y por atreverse a amenazar a las jugadoras que permanecían ahí de una manera tan delicada. No olvidaría tan desagradable acontecimiento así e fácil.

«—¡BASTA! ¡EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN PENSANDO!   
—Exclamó la entrenadora haciéndose de valentía para enfrentarlos. 

—Ayako, es peligroso ¡no te acerques! —Agregó Miyagi. 

—La que sigue es una mujer, y qué hermosa mujer.   
—Afirmó Tetsuo con total cinismo, uno de los busca pleitos que había llegado a irrumpir en el gimnasio.   
—Cómo me gustan...

—A mi también me gusta. —Agregó Mitsui sin mayor escrúpulo. 

—A mi también. —Mencionaron otros de los pandilleros que planeaban ayudar a los de tercero con su desastre. 

Ayako se intimidó ante esa amenaza quedándose quieta en su lugar. Sin embargo, uno de los imbéciles esos se acercó con la intención de retenerla del brazo para asegurarse de que no se metiera más en donde no la llamaban. Ryota estaba bastante mal herido, al igual que otros de los alumnos de primero que habían decidido confrontar a estos delincuentes, sólo algunas integrantes del equipo femenil quedaban ahí, relegadas en una esquina a salvo del peligro o al menos así lo esperaban. Sin embargo cuando aquel inepto puso su mano sobre el brazo de la manager, Rukawa que experimentaba una ira sin igual dentro de sí, manifestada en el temblor de sus manos empuñadas, impidió con vehemencia que la sostuviera por más de dos segundos.  
—No se te ocurra tocarla. —Le estrujaba la muñeca con todas sus fuerzas, no le importaba si le hacía daño. 

—¡Por favor chicas, no se metan es muy peligroso!   
—Insistía el defensa con tal desesperación.

El pandillero trataba de soltarse pero la jugadora implicó aún más fuerza con ambas manos para hacerlo retroceder. Fue entonces que con un duro agarre desde la coleta de la chica, Mitsui interrumpió la intervención de ésta. —¡No te metas!   
—Espetó arrojándola hacia atrás para que otro de los tipejos la retuviera completamente. Esto puso alerta a la número diez que se mantenía apartada junto a Haruko y las demás compañeras. 

El hombre que antes intentó retener a Ayako no desperdició la oportunidad para hacerle pagar a Rukawa lo que le había hecho. —Ya verás desgraciada.   
—Expresó al momento en que se preparaba para darle una bofetada en el rostro. En ese instante, los nudillos de un potente puñetazo se clavaron en la mejilla de ese sinvergüenza, Hanamichi había logrado hacerlo a un lado con su atinado golpe a tal grado que llamó la atención de todos los presentes, incluso de quien sostenía a Rukawa, por lo que, aprovechando su distracción, logró soltarse y plantarle dos codazos, uno en el estómago y otro en la cara. 

—Qué demonios se creen ustedes, par de estúpidas. Lamentarán haberse metido con nosotros. —Amenazó Mitsui quien se aproximó hacia ellas.

—Creo que también podemos divertirnos con ellas.   
—Sugirió Tetsuo, Mitsui sonrió de medio lado como aprobación a dicha idea. Sin embargo, justo en aquel momento las voces de cuatro chicos se hicieron presentes desde las alturas perturbando las intenciones de los busca pleitos con una emboscada, para después injuriar sin compasión alguna a aquellos que intentaron hacer daño a su mejor amiga. 

—Amigos... —Exclamó Sakuragi.» 

De no haber sido por el ejército de Sakuragi, quién sabe hasta dónde se hubiera salido de las manos ese agravio contra el equipo de baloncesto de la preparatoria Shohoku. 

—Tendría que pedirle perdón a todos los que lastimó. 

—No estás entendiendo, —soltó un suspiro— sé que es complicado y suena bastante egoísta de mi parte pero, los capitanes me conocieron desde que entramos a la preparatoria, si todos han logrado aceptarme es porque Kogure y Akagi no desecharon del todo su opinión sobre mi convicción y mi palabra; si ellos me dieron una oportunidad entonces el resto también lo hizo. Incluso tú al aceptar entrenar juntos durante estos días ¿no lo crees? 

—Eso es porque me interesa aumentar mis capacidades. 

—Precisamente Rukawa. Necesito estar bien contigo, no me gustaría que haya resentimientos entre nosotros si pretendes que siga ayudándote. 

El joven sabía que Kaede, muy seguramente anhelaba tener la oportunidad de explotar al máximo sus habilidades midiéndose con jugadores de mejor nivel y plantearse como objetivo el superar a cada uno de ellos. Mitsui ya no tenía mucho tiempo para participar en el equipo de forma activa pero, sin duda consideraría quedarse para asesorar y entrenar a otros jugadores, es lo mínimo que podía ofrecerle a Shohoku, Rukawa merece ser apoyada desde ese sentido, incluso ella misma se iba dando cuenta de que no todo podía estar bajo su poder individual. Sin embargo, la chica no pudo dar la respuesta que éste esperaba, aún no podía decidirse deliberadamente a olvidar la manera en que Mitsui actuó y todo lo que eso conlleva respecto a su personalidad, ¿podría confiar realmente en alguien así?

Rukawa se levantó y se puso nuevamente a practicar sus tiros.

Mitsui no comprendía porqué la chica estaba aferrada a no dejar atrás la mala impresión que tenía sobre él. Entendía perfectamente que estuvo mal todo lo que hizo, pero incluso sus compañeros más cercanos fueron capaces de olvidar los estragos que ocasionó y dejarle ser parte de ellos, porqué Rukawa no podía aceptar simplemente sus disculpas. 

—¡No intentes ignorarme más!   
—Exclamó el jugador desviando el balón de manera súbita—. Al menos responde si aceptas o no mis disculpas, y si es posible, aclara de una vez si quieres continuar entrenando conmigo, aún es buen momento para desistir. 

Ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos, Rukawa se sorprendió un poco con el llamado de atención, ya mismo se daba cuenta de que Mitsui insistiría hasta dejar todo en claro. Se sentía tonta ya que esa abrumadora desconfianza ante los hombres, que le hacía evitar tener que ver con ellos en casi cualquier ámbito, le estaba infiriendo en esta decisión; pero por otro lado, deseaba y anhelaba jugar con mejores jugadores y si el superior, que planeaba apoyar al director con los entrenamientos, le estaba ofreciendo su ayuda, ¿por qué desperdiciarlo?

—Me gustaría estar segura de que no eres así,   
—comenzó a exponer su inquietud— como los hombres que te acompañaban, que creen que pueden tratarte como se les venga en gana.

Hisashi se extrañó totalmente por la pregunta, ¿acaso Rukawa temía de él?   
—No, por supuesto. —Afirmó con certeza—. Rukawa ¿hay algo más que te moleste de mi?

—No es por usted propiamente,  
—suspiraba con un quejo de ansiedad— es solo que me es complicado convivir con los chicos. He tenido algunas experiencias desagradables con ellos, eso es todo.

Mitsui quedó ensimismado al escuchar la razón de la obstinación en la joven, no sólo había sido él y sus acompañantes los que hubieran tenido un percance con la jugadora, ya había pasado por cosas así en el pasado.   
—Rukawa, —Ésta volteó un tanto cohibida— al profesor le prometí no pelear y lo he cumplido, a ti te prometo que nunca intentaré ponerte en una situación vulnerable, no me aprovecharía de ti, jamás. 

*

En cuanto anocheció la lluvia se hizo presente desde la costa y gran parte de la ciudad. Sakuragi y Sendoh fueron alcanzados por ésta mientras regresaban a las instalaciones del club. 

—De prisa, mi habitación está más cerca, esperemos ahí mientras cesa la lluvia. —Dijo el jugador estrella de Ryonan.

Al llegar se percataron de que Hikoichi no se encontraba en el lugar, puesto que éste era su compañero de habitación. Sendoh le prestó una toalla limpia y una de sus playera para que Sakuragi tomara una ducha antes de que pescara un resfriado.   
—Meteré tu ropa al secador mientras te duchas. 

—Si bueno, no es necesario puedo ir directamente a mi habitación. —Decía nerviosa. 

—Vamos, es que así podemos pasar más tiempo juntos, seguir charlando, ya sabes. 

—Está bien. —Aceptó la pelirroja que trataba de contener su alegría y el rubor en sus mejillas. Cuando se encontró tras la puerta del baño no pudo evitar desplegar su felicidad. "No puedo creer que esté en la habitación de Sendoh, y a solas. Es la primera vez que me sucede esto." Pensaba totalmente emocionada mientras acariciaba su rostro. 

Luego de que saliera, esperó a que Sendoh de igual manera se duchara, mientras ella vigilaba la secadora, estaba un poco impaciente por lo que sucedería después, además, qué tal si llegaba Hikoichi, moriría de vergüenza, aunque tal vez él comprenda y no diga nada al respecto.

Más tarde salió Sendoh tan solo con su pans y el cabello abajo, "qué apuesto se veía" creyó la pelirroja. Sacó unas frituras que mantenían guardadas para comer por las tardes y se pusieron a platicar, se hicieron preguntas para conocerse mejor hasta que fueron revelando los secretos más íntimos de cada uno. 

—A ver... ¿Ha-has besado a alguien?   
—Preguntó la chica un poco apenada.

A Sendoh también le tomó de sorpresa la pregunta pero, sin hacerse tanto drama, se sinceró. —Mmm... Sí.   
—Asintió no avergonzado pero tampoco arrogante. 

"Era de suponerse" Pensó embelesada por aquella sonrisa tan sincera.   
—Imagino que también han venido muchas chicas a tu habitación.   
—Comentó desviando el rostro hacia un lado, dejando entrever cierta envidia por la suerte de aquellas que habrán estado junto a Sendoh. 

El chico sólo pudo soltar una carcajada mientras Sakuragi seguía en su dramática aflicción. —Sólo llevo cuatro días aquí, no soy de esa clase.   
—Seguía riendo, haciendo que la pelirroja recordara que se encontraban en un campamento. 

—Es cierto, qué torpe soy. —Carcajeó también. 

En medio de las risas, el base se decidió a interrogar.   
—Te hago la misma pregunta, ¿has besado a alguien?

Al escuchar eso, la mente de Hanamichi se puso en blanco al no saber cómo responder, puesto que recordaba bien cómo Rukawa le había robado su primer beso, cosa que aún le afligía mucho, por otra parte pensaba que éste no contaba como tal, ya que había sido con alguien de su mismo sexo y por supuesto Sendoh no esperaría esa respuesta. —Cla-cla-claro que no.   
—Carcajeó con evidente nerviosismo. 

El joven acarició la cabeza pelirroja y luego deslizó suavemente sobre su mejilla, no le parecía extraño que Sakuragi no tuviera experiencia, se ve que es una chica muy idealista en ese sentido, por lo tanto, muy pura y sincera, sin embargo, no iba negar que desde que la vio jugar llamó demasiado su atención, tanto que solía recordarla muchas veces cuando no estaba ocupado en otra cosa, hasta decidió ir a verla en los partidos posteriores, todo porque le parecía una chica muy interesante tanto como jugadora de baloncesto, así como mujer. En el primer partido que tuvieron contra su escuela no paró de reír con todo lo que aquella singular jugadora decía y actuaba. —Ya veo, ¿y te gusta alguien? —Preguntó prudente.

—Ah... bueno, sí. —Confesó sin poder sostener la vista frente a la de él. 

—A mí también me gusta alguien.   
—Comentó mientras miraba hacia a un lado y rascaba su cabeza.

Hanamichi se conmocionó con esa afirmación, será que Sendoh tiene otro amor platónico, o acaso existe la posibilidad de que...

Justo en ese momento, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por la caricia del joven hacia ella, ahora tomaba su mentón viéndola de manera segura pero sin perder su gentileza. Sakuragi no se lo podía creer, enserio era ella alguien en quien Sendoh, un jugador estrella de alta popularidad, pudiera fijarse. Decidió darse la oportunidad de creer que sí. 

La chica cerró sus ojos y elevó su rostro hacia el hombre instintivamente, éste al verla tan sincera y bella, emitió una gran sonrisa de esas que llenaba de vida a quien fuera testigo de ella, para luego besarle delicadamente. "Me gustas Sakuragi". 

*

Estuvieron inertes por varios instantes uno frente al otro, Kaede asimilaba con cautela las palabras de Mitsui al tiempo que respiraba profundamente para calmar la fatiga que le provocaba hablar de aquel tema, así como también por el ejercicio. —De acuerdo. —Dijo con ligero temple.

Hisashi sonrió ofreciéndole su mano, a lo cual, Rukawa respondió con resignación, sin embargo, trataría de confiar. 

Luego de que otorgarse disculpas, los jóvenes se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

—Suerte en el partido de mañana,   
—Le deseó el muchacho antes de abandonar el gimnasio— demuéstrale tu verdadero potencial a Kainan. 

Rukawa asintió agradecida. 

Más tarde, Ayako, que encontró a la joven cuando llegaba a su habitación, convidó a Rukawa para ir a cenar. 

—Así que comenzaste a entrenar con el superior Mitsui, —comentó al acomodarse en su asiento a la par de su compañera— me imagino que planean hacerlo parte de sus rutinas. 

—Solo estamos aprovechando el tiempo durante el campamento.   
—Corrigió Kaede.

Ayako sonrió divertida. —Pero Mitsui, a pesar de haber sido inactivo dos años, es un chico que domina bien la técnica básica y es muy astuto. Creo que les serviría a ambos formalizar una especie de entrenamiento extra escolar, así fortalecerás tu técnica, mientras él recupera resistencia y condición. 

—¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo?

—Rukawa... —La manager recargó el mentón en su palma y miró fijamente a la número once— Se nota demasiado. 

La mente de la mencionada quedó pasmada, ¿qué quería decir con eso? En verdad le extraña ese comentario, apenas y llevaba dos días interactuando con el tirador de tres, qué demonios se supone que se "nota demasiado". 

Ayako no pudo prescindir de reírse, Rukawa era tan inocente. —No lo niegues, tú y el superior tienen una gran química de juego. —Rukawa levantó una ceja— Ambos son de carácter duro, juegan la misma posición y son bastante pasionales con el basquetbol. Además, sé de buena fuente que Mitsui está interesado en continuar entrenando a Shohoku; así como también sé cuánto has contenido tus habilidades durante la secundaria. Es un buen momento para crecer ¿no lo crees así? 

—Quiero mejorar, no importa con quién, siempre y cuando valga la pena como jugador. 

—Claro, no por nada cuando te quedas a la práctica de los chicos siempre estás observando los movimientos de Mitsui.

—¡¿Qué?! —Dijo totalmente desconcertada. Ayako también se sorprendió por la incredulidad de la propia Rukawa. Si eso era verdad, definitivamente no se había percatado de ello.

—No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta. —Le miró curiosa. 

—Yo no miro a Mitsui. —Dijo con un tono más serio, por lo que la manager simplemente encogió los hombros. 

Eran las diez de la noche cuando Hanamichi arribó a su cuarto, su rostro lucía espléndido con un brillo singular en la mirada, una sonrisa ligera que antecede el mejor de los sueños en cuanto se dispusiera a dormir. 

Kaede salía del sanitario cuando vio que la pelirroja se arrojaba enérgicamente sobre la cama y abrazaba la almohada evidenciando su alegría. 

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —Comentó la número once.   
—Creí que no te ibas aparecer. 

Sakuragi sonrió divertida aún con el rostro pegado a la almohada. —Hum, lamento la demora, sólo estaba atendiendo un asunto importante. 

—Claro, si estabas perdiendo el tiempo con un jugador de otra escuela. 

—Puede ser, —sonrió una vez más- pero no me arrepiento, también es importante tener buenos momentos en compañía de tus amigos. 

—Desde cuándo es tu amigo. —Dijo sarcásticamente. 

—Oye Rukawa, no todo el mundo es inaccesible como tú, además, yo creo que tenemos tiempo suficiente para cumplir con nuestras obligaciones así como divertirnos, por eso estamos aquí. 

La mencionada frunció un poco el ceño por la simpleza de ésta mujer.   
—No todos somos tan fáciles como tú, mejor dicho.

Sakuragi cabreó un poco con aquello. —No pasó nada ¿entiendes?, estoy totalmente en buenas condiciones y por supuesto estoy concentrada y convencida —hizo énfasis— de que derrotaremos a Kainan. 

"Bah". Rukawa simplemente la ignoró y se echó a dormir. 

La número diez también se alistó para descansar, mañana sería un gran día lleno de emociones ya que demostraría su tenacidad ante su querido Sendoh quien prometió estar presente en el partido. 

Hanamichi sonreía plena tan sólo por recordar su nombre, pues, luego de pasar una excelente tarde a lado de él y por supuesto, haberse besado y juguetear un poco mientras permanecían en la habitación del chico, era inevitable.

"¡Sakuragi qué haces aquí!" fue la expresión de Hikoichi cuando regresó del comedor. La pelirroja puso de pretexto haberle devuelto una pertenencia a Sendoh así como invitarlo a ver su encuentro contra Kainan. 

"Ah Sendoh eres maravilloso" Pensó en un suspiro.


	6. El Campamento V

El último partido del campamento había llegado y con ello, una venganza personal del Shohoku hacia el Kainan, hoy les demostrarían que podrían superarlas a toda costa. ¿Acaso no era una idea tentativa que la primera derrota de este instituto fuera justo antes del campeonato nacional? Para Sakuragi y Rukawa era el desafío perfecto a cumplir.

La insaciable Kaede demostró una destreza inusual sostenida por una gran fuerza de voluntad, estaba decidida a volverse la jugadora más fuerte en este campamento a modo de introducción a su próxima carrera hacia ser la número uno del estado. Esta vez pudo hacerle frente a la grandiosa Satchiko, la capitana del Kainan que también destaca entre las mejores del campeonato de los últimos años, pues con una defensiva perfecta y sin huecos, alguien del nivel de ésta capitana no podría perder ante una simple novata, sin embargo, la habilidad de Rukawa en combinación de su arriesgue le dio una gran lección a ese equipo, realizó una espectacular clavada. Todos los espectadores quedaron boquiabiertos con esa gran hazaña, Kaede había sobrepasado la defensa de Satchiko con gran astucia, dejando a la propia capitana absorta de su derrota en ese enfrentamiento.

-¡Que pasa contigo Satchiko, demuéstrales quién eres! -Gritaba Kiyota desde las gradas.

-Cállate idiota, recuerda que es tu superior. -Le corrigieron los demás.

Sin embargo, aquella jugada había generado una gran adrenalina entre ambos equipos, Kainan no podía perder así que dieron todo lo que tenían, Satchiko ataca con todas sus fuerzas sin dudas y sin piedad, pero el gran coraje de Rukawa lograba mermar sus jugadas; se había vuelto un duelo entre jugadoras estrellas.

-No puede ser, este partido se ha vuelto más emocionante incluso que el de las finales. -Comentó Hikoichi que observaba desde las gradas.

-No seas exagerado Hikoichi. -Dijo Koshino.

-Eso es porque el verdadero nivel de Shohoku por fin ha salido a relucir. -Intervino Sendoh ganándose una mirada de incomprensión total por parte de sus compañeros-. Ahora mismo Shohoku empieza a consolidarse como un equipo y no solo como jugadoras sorprendentes que juegan de manera aislada. Es probable que si siguen así, el próximo año...

En ese momento Sakuragi y su gran capacidad de salto logró bloquear un tiro por parte de una de las jugadoras de Kainan. Robaron balón y corrieron lo más rápido posible para armar la ofensiva. 

Ya faltaba menos de medio minuto y Shohoku había tomado la delantera gracias a un triple de Kaede en el reciente ataque. -¡A defender!   
-Exclamó Ayako animando a todas. 

El equipo contrario tuvo que actuar rápido y conciso para lograr empatar, la escolta del Kainan se colocó en la posición exacta para tirar pero Umi con mucha decisión saltó para intentar interferir en el tiro, apenas y la uña lo alcanzó a rozar. -¡Hanamichi el rebote!   
-Ordenó Rukawa. 

-¡Sí ya lo sé! -Contestó la pelirroja, al momento de intentar ganar la posición debajo de la canasta contra Satchiko quien estaba decidida a anotar. Sin embargo, la gran convicción de Hanamichi por arrebatarle la victoria a las reinas del estado la hizo sobre esforzarse hasta retener el balón entre sus manos, instantes después la satisfacción estuvo completa al escuchar el sonido de la chicharra anunciando el término del partido. 

Rukawa cerró el puño a la altura de su pecho indicando la satisfacción que sentía al derrotar al equipo femenil más poderoso de la prefectura. Las demás chocaban sus manos entre sí y se daban palmadas en el hombro. Las jugadoras del Kainan, sobre todo la capitana que recuperaba el aliento al igual que todas, se mantenía pensativa, aún si se trataba de un juego amistoso de campamento, el haber perdido justo antes del nacional le daba una señal de alerta sobre sus estrategias de juego, definitivamente tenían que incrementar su resistencia. 

-A partir de hoy nadie podrá detener al Shohoku. -Le expresó Rukawa a la capitana del equipo contrario. Ésta sonrió de medio lado tomando esa afirmación como un desafío. "Ya lo veremos en el próximo intercolegial". Pensó. 

Como ya se habían dado todos los enfrentamientos, ahora los jugadores sólo tenían que llevar a cabo sus respectivos entrenamientos el día de hoy, luego tendrían toda la tarde libre para hacer actividades recreativas dentro del club, o podrían salir al festival de fuegos artificiales que se llevaría a cabo cerca de la zona. 

-Chicas, cómo aún es temprano qué les parece si vamos de compras, o es que ya tienen preparado su atuendo para la fiesta. -Hizo un divertido énfasis la manager.

Las jugadoras aceptaron contentas, pues tenían la intención de buscar accesorios con qué complementar las vestimentas que usarían, tal vez comprar algún que otro producto para el rostro, sonaba divertido salir todas juntas. 

-No es genial Sakuragi, podemos buscar algo bonito para que te pongas. -Le comentó Haruko, Rukawa sólo escuchaba en silencio sin ninguna emoción aparente. 

-Tú también vendrás con nosotros. -Le señaló Ayako.   
-Al menos si compras algo ya no tendrás pretexto para faltar a la convivencia. 

Rukawa soltó un suspiro de resignación.

*

Ya era mediodía y las chicas se encaminaron hacia las calles de la ciudad, la zona de tiendas y boutiques fue fácil de encontrar, ahora sólo tenían que dedicarse a ver algún producto de su interés con la mayor rapidez que pudiesen para no atrasar la práctica de la tarde. 

-Sakuragi ¿qué tal esta falda? -Sugirió la joven Akagi. 

-Oh es muy bonita. -Dijo sosteniendola. 

-Vamos pruebatela. 

Es así como se estuvieron probando ropa y accesorios, incluso Ayako obligó a Rukawa a medirse algunos vestidos que estaban muy a la moda. 

-Ahh Rukawa se te ve maravilloso.   
-Exclamó la manager. 

Está salió un poco cohibida del vestidor porque las demás le daban la razón. Le lucía bastante bien el combinado de blusa rosa y vestido negro encima. Hanamichi la observaba notando que el color de su piel resaltaba así como el largo de sus piernas; sin querer la pelirroja estaba inspeccionando de abajo hacia arriba a su compañera, hasta que se topó con su mirada, ambas se pusieron nerviosas y desviaron sus miradas tratando de no ser tan obvias ante las demás. Hanamichi bajó la cabeza fingiendo tener la mente en otra cosa. 

-Me gustaría encontrar algo más cómodo. -Dijo Kaede. 

-Claro. -Respondió Ayako contenta de que la jugadora se involucre más en la conversación. 

Por la tarde llevaron a cabo su entrenamiento sin mayores contratiempos, aunque éste fue más leve que el de los días anteriores debido al intenso juego que tuvieron hoy, incluso al anochecer saldrían a distraerse un poco en el festival de fuegos artificiales, habrá mucha comida y negocios para jugar, el aire libre, la costa a la vista y el espectáculo en el cielo, sin duda daba para una agradable noche. 

Luego de que acabara el entrenamiento, Ayako observó que Rukawa aún se quedaría practicando, posiblemente el superior Mitsui habría quedado con ella. -Nos vemos más tarde Rukawa. -Se despidió la manager al salir del gimnasio, la mencionada sólo asintió.

Al anochecer varias de las chicas del Shohoku ya estaban alistadas para salir al festival, por fin tendrían un intermedio de relajación en lo que iba del campamento, se sentían contentas por haber tenido la oportunidad de participar en este, pues eso significaba que su esfuerzo poco a poco iba cobrando resultados. Aprendieron mucho sobre sus propias habilidades así como también las jugadoras estrellas de su equipo. Aunque no lo expresaran hacia las demás, era notable que todas se sentían verdaderamente emocionadas por la evolución de estas dos chicas y ver que empezaban a cooperar entre sí, se volverían imparables sin duda. 

En el gimnasio Rukawa practicaba los triples desde diferentes posiciones en la cancha. 

-Necesitas meter más tu codo, alza tus brazos hasta arriba y así sólo necesitarás el impulso que viene desde tus rodillas hacia tu muñeca y ya está. Cuando te acostumbres a la postura lo harás prácticamente en automático para los momentos más cruciales. -Le explicaba mientras corregía su posición tocando sus brazos. Esto agitó un poco a la número once pero trató de controlarse, nada de malo tenía aquella acción, Ayako lo hace todo el tiempo y no le importuna en lo absoluto, pero el simple hecho de que un chico tuviera algún contacto físico con ella de manera directa le ponía los nervios de punta. No quería pecar de paranoica así que, si de algo se caracteriza Kaede Rukawa es de ser siempre racional, tenía que convencerse a sí misma de no temer ni incomodarse por algo tan banal como el tacto a las manos de su compañero de entrenamiento con ese mero propósito: entrenar.

-Excelente, si sigues practicando, esto será pan comido para ti. -Le animó aún observando de cerca. 

-De acuerdo pero, le agradecería si me da más espacio. -Pidió lo más amable posible. Mitsui no entendió del todo pero recordó lo que habían charlado ayer, así que no tuvo objeción. 

-Ah claro...

*

Ayako y las chicas ya estaban paseando por los estantes de comida y comercio, todo parecía tan llamativo que no se decidían qué comprar o hacer. 

-Haruko ¿te parece si intentamos atrapar un pez?   
-Sugirió la pelirroja que se jactaba de ser una buena pescadora con red. La menciona asintió divertida. 

Cuando llegaron al local observaron a un pequeño grupo de chicas que también estaban viendo a alguien atrapar peces. 

-¡Condenado pez! No se deja atrapar. -Refunfuñaba una chica castaña bastante intrépida. 

-Pero si son las jugadoras del Tsukubo. -Las demás voltearon a ver dándose cuenta de la presencia de la pelirroja busca pleitos-. Pero qué torpe eres chica "rompe uniformes". -Le llamó así por estar convencida de que Kaori había sido la culpable del incidente con el uniforme de Rukawa.

-Qué diablos haces aquí Sakuragi, y a quién le llamas así.

-No hemos saldado cuentas contigo por lo que hiciste, ¿no te da vergüenza hacer esas sucias artimañas?   
-Decía mientras se colocaba en posición para atrapar un pez. Se concentró totalmente y con la vista fija en su objetivo hizo un movimiento rápido logrando sacar al pez y colocarlo en una pequeña bolsa, Haruko sonrió fascinada por la destreza de su amiga. -¡Lo lograste Sakuragi! -La mencionada sólo reía. 

-Nada mal. -Intervino Kaori. 

-Pues claro, no hay duda de que mis capacidades son diferentes a las de cualquiera. -Rió fanfarroneando. 

-Solo porque ganaron en un campamento no significa que así será en las próximas preliminares. -Advirtió la alero del Tsukubo. 

-Claro pero antes queda algo pendiente, ni creas que te perdonaré lo que hiciste con el uniforme. -Haruko estaba nerviosa por las declaraciones de Sakuragi, cómo podía comprobar lo que decía. 

La castaña levantó la ceja y con gallardía se acercó a la número diez. -¿Seguirás insistiendo en eso Sakuragi?

-Lo sostengo. 

-Kaori déjalo ya. -Comentó una de sus amigas. 

-Te propongo un trato, hagamos una competencia y si gano te olvidarás de todo esto. Por el contrario, le pagaré un nuevo uniforme a tu queridísima Rukawa.   
-Guiñó el ojo convencida de poder ganar. 

Lo último sobresaltó un poco a la número diez, pero aceptó sin dudarlo. -Muy bien, prepara todas las redes que quieras, no podrás superarme. 

Kaori negó varias veces y señaló un negocio de tiro con escopeta. -Allá. Ah, y hagamos esto más divertido, si pierdes vendrás con nosotras y harás lo que digamos. 

-Sí, sí, lo que diga la señorita artimañas. -Aceptó dirigiéndose al juego propuesto por la chica del Tsukubo. 

*

-¿No piensas ir al festival? -Comentó el mvp luego de anotar su triple. 

La escolta tardó en responder. -Prefiero practicar.

-Pero ya has practicado bastante, también es importante que tomes tiempo de esparcimiento,   
-suspiró de cansancio-, hagamos algo, si fallas alguno de los triples restantes, iremos juntos al festival, no te preocupes no pienso acaparar mucho de tu tiempo. 

Rukawa sin dudarlo se puso en posición, si esa era la única opción para sacarse de encima esta invitación no dudaría en hacerlo. Mitsui se rió en sus adentros por ver la apuración de la chica. "Si te presionas es más fácil que falles" dijo en mente; y así fue, el tiro quedó algo corto y salió rebotando. La jugadora hizo un gesto de fastidio de manera inconsciente, pero más que ofender a Mitsui le dio risa, ella se le quedó viendo intentando encontrar lo gracioso. -Lo siento por tí, pero esta es la prueba de que necesitas relajarte o seguirás tirando así de terrible. -Rukawa sólo comenzó a recoger sus cosas- Te veré dentro de cuarenta minutos afuera de tu edificio. -Se despidió. 

El reto entre Sakuragi y Kaori no iba del todo bien para la integrante del Shohoku, no tenía mucha experiencia en el juego y por lo visto, la chica del Tsukubu sí. "Maldición, ahora veo por qué elegiste este juego". 

-¡Tu puedes Kaori! -Animaban sus compañeras de equipo. 

-¡Sí! -Exclamó la mencionada al atinar todos sus tiros. 

-Escoja su premio señorita. 

La alero estrella se decidió por un bonito y clásico oso de peluche de tamaño mediano. -A que es muy lindo ¿o no? Sakuragi, lástima que tu castigo no lo será- Rió malévolamente. 

Mitsui ya se encontraba a la espera de Rukawa, no estaba particularmente emocionado, pero consideraba que es una buena oportunidad para conocerla mejor además de despejar sus mentes y pasarla bien. En realidad nunca hubo quedado antes con muchas chicas para salir, pero tampoco era un adolescente tímido e inexperto, aunque, a decir verdad, hoy se sentía más honesto consigo mismo pues, no estaba ahí parado con una actitud arrogante con el cigarrillo en boca y una facha de malo, este momento era más refrescante, aunque sí le preocupaba un poco que Rukawa pudiera llegar a sentirse incómoda, de por si no estaba en sus planes salir. Hisashi miró su reloj pero en ese instante percibió de reojo como se acercaba una silueta desde las escaleras, éste sonrió al mirarle más no esperaba una respuesta por supuesto, así que simplemente emprendieron el paso. 

La jugadora sólo llevaba unos jeans, una playera y una chaqueta oscura con dos franjas verde y roja, el cabello atado en una coleta media. Mitsui también rayaba en la sencillez de una chaqueta azul oscuro que combinaba literalmente con cualquier cosa que llevara puesto. 

-Busquemos algo para comer, estoy hambriento. -Dijo el tirador de triples. La chica solo asintió. 

Más tarde, dentro de la zona de comida encontraron un puesto de ramen y otros tentempiés de preparación rápida. Él pidió un ramen de cerdo sencillo, ella en cambio prefirió un plato de yakimeshi y en lo que preparaban los platillos principales comieron un yakitori cada quien. 

-Veo que también eres de gran apetito. -Comentó Mitsui. 

-Yo tampoco había comido desde que acabó nuestro partido. -Contestó un tanto apenada. 

-Entiendo, -sonrió- cuéntame más sobre tu experiencia como basquetbolista, contra qué equipos jugaste, qué hábitos tenías antes de perfeccionar tu técnica, no sé, algún detalle relevante. 

-Nuestros partidos eran contra las secundarias de la misma zona, ninguna destaca a nivel estatal en realidad. En preliminares sólo nos topamos con Takezato y una secundaria llamada Miuradai, ambas nos derrotaron en la primera ronda a diferencia de ti que fuiste MVP de la secundaria ¿no es así?

Mitsui sonrió al ver que Rukawa lo comenzó a tutear.   
-Sí, fue una buena época, lástima que se fue a la basura con estos dos años desperdiciados. -Dijo aún con acongojamiento. 

-Pero ya estás intentando recuperar el ritmo, de lo contrario no hubieras soportado hasta acá. 

-Hum, imagino que no intentas alentarme, pero tienes razón, aún me queda mucho que dar en el basquetbol, al menos a nivel colegial. 

-¿Planeas quedarte hasta el invierno? 

Mitsui levantó la ceja, hasta Rukawa se burlaría de él por arriesgarse en invierno con el equipo en vez de preparar su examen de admisión. -De todas formas no tengo ninguna oportunidad de entrar a la universidad en este ciclo que viene, no de manera académica como Akagi o Kogure. Luego del invierno, tal vez pueda ayudar al profesor Anzai con el entrenamiento del equipo, hasta entonces podré aplicarme con mis exámenes. -Dijo encogiendo los hombros.

Kaede meditó aquello y comentó -A nuestro equipo le vendría muy bien un entrenador, debe ser pesado para Ayako ser manager y entrenadora de dos equipos, y encima ser jugadora en uno de ellos. 

El chico sonrió interesado -¿Me estás proponiendo que las entrene? -Rukawa alzó los hombros mientras tomaba el último bocado de su comida. Mitsui volvió el rostro hacia arriba como pensando en la posibilidad-. Sí, podría ser una buena opción, vas enserio con lo del campeonato nacional eh.

-Por supuesto, no me rendiré, nuestro equipo tiene potencial y voy a aprovecharlo. 

-¿Con potencial, te refieres a Sakuragi y a ti?

-Seguro que con un entrenamiento adecuado el resto puede mejorar. 

El mvp la miró persuadido por aquel comentario. -De acuerdo, entrenaré a las chicas del Shohoku e iremos al campeonato nacional, está decidido. -Le tendió la mano una vez más. La joven terminaba de limpiar su boca y sus manos para poder corresponder, el ligero apretón de manos le consiguió una mirada profunda en compañía de un leve sonrojo por parte de Rukawa, la tensión de su mano delataba el tremendo remolino emocional que la chica estaba pasando tan solo por ese roce y esa promesa con tinte de afirmación, era la primera vez que Rukawa se relaciona de una manera "seria y amigable" con un hombre que no fuese su padre o alguna otra autoridad. 

*

Sakuragi y las jugadoras del Tsukubo se dirigían hacia el muelle más cercano en la costa, la cual estaba tan sólo a unos cuantos metros de distancia del festival. 

-¿A dónde demonios vamos? -Expresó Hanamichi.

-Tranquila, sólo vamos de visita a aquel muelle. Será muy divertido. -Advirtió mientras las demás reían en lo bajo, sabían bien que Kaori era pesada en cuestión de apuestas. Haruko ya no acompañaba a Sakuragi ya que ésta le sugirió regresar con las demás. "¿Estarás bien Sakuragi?" comentó la joven Akagi. "Por supuesto, no quiero arruinar tu noche con esta tontería, anda regresa con las demás chicas". 

Cuando por fin estuvieron en el muelle, Kaori le explicó a Hanamichi lo que tenía que hacer. La pelirroja se agitó por lo que le habían pedido pero, con resignación y molestia, no pudo poner objeción puesto que lo había prometido. 

-¡Vamos Sakuragi demuestra tu valentía! -Le gritó la alero-. Con esto queda saldado este asunto. Ya no podrás reclamar nada. -Carcajeó.

La número diez de Shohoku maldecía su suerte pero ni modo, era una apuesta y tenía que cumplir. Cuando se hubo despojado totalmente de sus ropas, se hizo hacia atrás para agarrar vuelo al saltar. "Demonios, y yo que pensaba buscar a Sendoh para ver los fuegos artificiales juntos", se dijo soltando un gran suspiro antes de correr y lanzarse al mar. En ese momento las primeras pirotecnias comenzaron a relucir en el cielo lo cual significaba que la festividad estaba por concluir. 

-Pero qué forma de saltar, incluso para esto...   
-Puntualizó una de las acompañantes. 

-¡Vamos! No se queden ahí cojan la ropa y vámonos.   
-Ordenó la castaña quien pegó carrera al tomar las prendas de Hanamichi. Ésta por el contrario sacó la cabeza para tomar aire y salir hacia la arena totalmente temblorosa por el fresco del agua y el aire; sin embargo, mientras avanzaba no pudo divisar a las chicas.

-¡Esas malditas se llevaron mi ropa! -Exclamó al encontrar únicamente su par de tenis. 

Rukawa y Mitsui habían caminado un poco por las arboledas alrededor del lugar, los fuegos ya habían empezado por lo que se quedaron observando desde una banca. Estuvieron mirándolo totalmente en silencio, a veces Mitsui veía desde el rabillo del ojo el semblante tan tibio de la chica, su belleza no era opacada a pesar de su frialdad, increíble la clase de encanto que podía llegar a poseer una persona así de estoica, creía. Rukawa por su parte se sintió observada y asomó su vista igualmente de reojo haciendo a Mitsui regresar rápidamente su atención hacia el cielo. La chica lo miró más directamente, pensó que podría ser buena idea hablar de algo para romper el incómodo silencio, el cual, a ella no le molestaba pero era mejor eso a tener encima la mirada del chico.

-¿Qué hiciste durante esos dos años alejado del baloncesto? -Preguntó con cierta timidez en su voz.

El joven se asombró por la iniciativa de Rukawa para hablar, además de la pregunta, claro. -Hum, nada provechoso en lo absoluto, sólo hacía el tonto con mis amigos, buscábamos a quien molestar, bebía y fumaba para sentirme todo un adulto y así tratar de olvidar mis verdaderas aspiraciones, no fui más que un cobarde. 

-¿En verdad fuiste incapaz de tomar el balón en todo ese tiempo?

Mitsui se encogió de hombros, ni siquiera en ese momento fue leal a sus convicciones. -No. -Murmuró-. A veces cuando me encontraba sin nada qué hacer, iba a una cancha cerca de mi casa a enfrentar mi orgullo. En las pocas veces que toqué el balón, el tiempo se detenía y me perdía totalmente en ese simple encuentro contra la canasta, funcionaba mejor que tomar o estar con alguna chica, no sé cómo pude mentirme todo este tiempo.

La jugadora comprendía hasta cierto punto ese desasosiego respecto a algo que te apasiona enormemente y que parece como si no fueras capaz de hacer otra cosa si no es aquello que tanto amas. 

-Imagino que jamás se te ha cruzado por la mente dejar el baloncesto.

Rukawa no dio respuesta inmediata, en cambio agachó la mirada con una aparente expresión de resquemor. Mitsui esperaba escuchar su sentir, al parecer había tocado un tema que la chica necesitaba dejar salir de su pecho; a veces uno cambia su forma de ser por esas pequeñas cosas que afectaron tu persona y perspectiva en el pasado, quería saber si era el caso de Kaede Rukawa. 

-Yo siempre he querido jugar basquetbol, si pudiera, sería lo único que haría. -Soltó un suspiro melancólico-. Pero es difícil hacer que tu entorno acepte tus aspiraciones siendo una chica. Mis padres no están muy seguros de que pueda tener un futuro estable con el baloncesto. 

Mitsui le dio la razón. -En general, cuando se trata de deportes siempre es arriesgado, por ende siempre habrá incertidumbre sobre las decisiones que tomemos al respecto. Si de verdad es lo que te hace feliz no lo dejes, de lo contrario te arrepentirás, ya habrá alguna manera de que llegues a esa meta. 

Ella asintió por el consejo. 

-¿Siempre mostraron su disconformidad con que practicaras basquetbol?

Rukawa negó levemente. -No es que estén en desacuerdo, pero, sentían pena de que no hubiera mucho auge en los equipos femeninos, incluso traté de reclutar alumnas para que se abriese un club, pero no obtuve mucho éxito con eso. En último año ya ni siquiera practicaba con los niños, terminaron aborreciéndome al igual que yo a la situación en general. Papá tuvo que poner un aro en casa pero después simplemente ya no fue suficiente. 

-¿Aborrecer? 

-Llegó un momento en que comencé a estorbarles, el entrenador reconocía mis habilidades pero de nada servía si nunca iba a representar a mi escuela en una competencia, lo mejor era que se enfocara en ellos. 

-Imagino que por eso te incomoda tratar con chicos. 

Kaede se mantuvo en silencio lo cual, llamó la atención del tirador de triples. Su semblante se volvió algo lúgubre, bajó la mirada y respondió.   
-No tiene que ver. -Se levantó para continuar caminando. 

Hisashi la siguió sin más, aunque con eso su intriga hacia Rukawa aumentó, seguro que era algo más complejo que eso, si hubiera sabido que la incomodaría no habría hecho esa suposición. 

*

Nobunaga Kiyota seguía a sus compañeros de equipo en aquel festival de verano cuando de repente, unas jóvenes salieron de entre un tumulto de gente a la cual esquivaban de manera frenética, lo mismo pasó cuando se acercaron a ellos "¡Rápido, maldición!" Le escucharon decir a una. -Qué les pasa a esas locas.   
-Expresó el novato de Kainan.

-¿Acaso no eran las jugadoras de Tsukubo? -Comentó Jin.

-¿Cómo diablos memorizas a las personas? 

-Me pregunto por qué saldrían despavoridas, ¿las habrán asustado? 

-Ni idea, sólo sé que salieron de allá, en dirección de la costa. -Señaló Tadashi. 

Mientras tanto, desolada y desnuda en la playa, se encontraba Hanamichi Sakuragi sin saber cómo actuar, no podía acercarse a la zona del festival de algún modo en que pudiera pasar desapercibida, era imposible, además, cómo demonios daría con alguna de sus compañeras, necesitaría un milagro para que nadie la descubriera en ese estado, por lo tanto, creyó que lo mejor era quedarse en la solitaria costa hasta que a alguien notara su ausencia y se le ocurriera ir a buscar por los alrededores. "Pero cómo diablos fui a meterme en este embrollo, ¿y así te haces llamar genio?" Gruñía al tomar sus cabellos de forma desesperada. 

Los jugadores del Kainan se encontraban disfrutando de la comida rápida que habían hallado antes de toparse con las chicas del Tsukubo, Kiyota estaba en silencio degustando sus golosinas cuando alcanzó a percibir lo que hablaban un par de personas al fondo, cerca de donde se desviaba el camino a las arboledas y daba salida a la playa. "Qué raro encontrar ropa tirada" decía una mujer. "Tal vez son de unas muchachas que salieron corriendo hace poco, supongo que estaban nadando y por ello la ropa en manos" intervino una señora. 

Aquello captó su curiosidad, no le dio la impresión de que estuviesen húmedas como para suponer que nadaban. Y también ir corriendo así, parecía como si escaparan de algo. "Está bien, no pasa nada si husmeo un poco". Pensó al comenzar un paseo yéndose hacia la playa. -Iré a tomar aire fresco, luego los alcanzo. 

Kiyota fue acercándose a la arena, trataba de divisar los alrededores no parecía haber nada fuera de lugar hasta que, en el inicio de un muelle observó una extraña figura roja. Entre más se acercaba más clara se hacía pero su incertidumbre terminó al ver la punta de un tenis sobresalir de la pata de esa pequeña construcción, "una persona", eso significa que esa figura roja es la cabeza de...

En cuanto Nobunaga asomó el rostro al otro lado del muelle se encontró exactamente con quien esperaba de una manera definitivamente inesperada. 

Ambos gritaron de la impresión al verse. Ella estaba temblando por la humedad abrazando sus rodillas, él ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar.

-¡¿Simio pelirrojo qué demonios haces aquí y de esa manera?!

-¡Guarda silencio mono salvaje! -Se incorporó tratando de cubrirse lo mejor que podía pero realmente no resultaba tan efectivo-. Ve y busca a alguien del Shohoku, por favor te lo suplico. -Pidió tomando al chico de los brazos estando totalmente de frente, de todas formas cubrirse ya resultaba inútil a esas instancias. El novato no pudo evitar mirarla de abajo hacia arriba instintivamente poniéndose aún más nervioso y cabreado a la vez. 

-Toma cabeza de alcornoque, no sé qué diablos hiciste para terminar así.   
-Dijo al entregarle la sudadera que llevaba. -¡Vamos cúbrete!

-No lo malentiendas, fue un asunto de causa mayor.   
-Dijo agitada. Sakuragi le arrebató la prenda y se la colocó lo más rápido posible. -Gracias. -Apenas y se le escuchó decir. 

-No es nada. -Dijo malhumorado-. Ahora vuelvo, no te muevas de aquí. 

La jugadora número once seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo por aquellas arboledas. -Hey, Rukawa, a dónde demonios te diriges. -Preguntó Mitsui. 

Esta le dirigió la mirada y sólo atinó a decir. -Quiero tomar un poco de aire fresco, no es necesario que me acompañes. -Continuó su caminar. 

Mitsui chasqueó la boca por el repentino repele de la chica -No, prefiero acompañarte. -Insistió. 

Dentro de poco llegaría a la playa, sin embargo, miró fijamente al frente cuando se percató de una presencia. 

-¿Rukawa? -Se sorprendió aquella persona, era Kiyota del instituto Kainan. -Qué suerte encontrarte.   
-Expresó resignado.

La chica levantó una ceja sin entender el por qué de la expresión, poco después se les unió el tirador de triples. -¿Kiyota? Qué haces aquí.   
-Comentó el de tercer año. 

-Supongo que vienen en rescate de su torpe amiga,   
-señaló atrás de él-, no sé qué le ocurrió pero necesita su ayuda. 

-¿Te refieres a Hanamichi? -Preguntó Mitsui.

-Pues claro, es la única que hace esa clase de estupideces; espera en la costa. -Aclaró antes de irse. 

Ambos jóvenes fueron a confirmar si lo que Kiyota decía era cierto, no podían deducir qué clase de problema tendría la número diez del Shohoku. 

Cuando Sakuragi divisó una silueta esbelta y alta que le era familiar, se levantó de inmediato agradeciendo que apareciera para socorrerla.   
-¡Rukawa! -Llamó estúpidamente feliz. 

La mencionada la miró extrañada por su condición.   
-¿Acaso estás desnuda? 

Hanamichi se ruborizó totalmente por la vergüenza que le daba esta situación. -S-s-sí, me han jugado una emboscada. 

-¿De qué diablos hablas? -Preguntó el de tercero. 

Sakuragi titubeaba al momento de contar lo que sucedió ya que fue muy tonto de su parte retar a Kaori así como así. -Bueno yo, hice una apuesta con Kaori del Tsukubu, quería que pagara lo que hizo con tu uniforme. 

Kaede rodó los ojos al ver lo imprudente que puede resultar la obstinación de su compañera. -Eso ya no tiene importancia, sólo buscas problemas a lo tonto. 

-¡Pero no era justo que se saliera con la suya!

-De todas formas ¿qué podrías haber arreglado con eso? -Frunció el ceño severamente- ¡Eres una imbécil! ¿Qué habría pasado si en vez de Kiyota te hubiera encontrado cualquier otro idiota? ¡¿Eh?! -espetó enojada- Ponte a mi lado y sígueme. -Concluyó. 

-Basta, -interfirió el joven- toma cabeza de chorlito. -Le dijo al ofrecerle su chaqueta. Ésta se la amarró alrededor de la cintura cual taparrabo, dejando solo una pierna al descubierto. Hisashi le seguiría el paso del lado contrario para así poder cubrirla ambos. Fue de esa manera que atravesaron el gentío que transitaba por todo el festival sin mayor problema. En el club había menos personas pero aún así pasaron con cautela hasta llegar a su edificio.

Las chicas comenzaron a subir los escalones y Rukawa agradeció a Mitsui por haberla invitado. 

-Espera un poco Rukawa. -Dijo dispuesto a saber lo que le ocurría a la chica-. Te alteraste mucho por lo de Sakuragi, ¿por qué? -Preguntó al tiempo que subía para alcanzarla y tomar asiento en alguno de los escalones, Hanamichi había seguido directo a la habitación.

La número once no contestó al instante, se le veía meditando aquella pregunta como si necesitara encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse.   
-Simplemente me enoja que se involucre en tonterías tan imprudentemente. 

-Bueno, nos explicó que no fue su culpa, le jugaron una travesura, usualmente un reto o apuesta apunta a eso, -se aclaró la garganta-, lo que yo quiero saber es a qué te refieres con que otro idiota pudo encontrarla, más precisamente porqué suponer aquello te alteró tanto. 

-¡Porque se estaba exponiendo! Cuántas opciones hay para un hombre al encontrarse con una chica en esas circunstancias ¿eh? No nos hagamos tontos. -Espetó incorporándose, pero Mitsui trató de retenerla un poco más.

-¡Entiendo! Entiendo tu punto, pero,   
-la miró y tragó fuerte- dime, ¿acaso le temes a los hombres? Es por eso que el incidente del gimnasio te hizo enfadar tanto ¿verdad?

Kaede endureció su mirada denotando conmoción y molestia, sin embargo, trato de calmarse, respiró hondo y volvió a sentarse. Juntó sus rodillas y recargando el mentón, decidió hablar. -Durante la secundaria comencé a incorporar nuevas rutinas de entrenamiento por mi cuenta, todo mi día estaba repleto de lapsos para entrenar, en la mañana, durante el descanso y toda la tarde aún después de la práctica en equipo. Siempre fue así hasta que... 

«-¿Vas a quedarte aún Rukawa?   
-Preguntó una de sus compañeras. La mencionada asintió- Bien entonces nos veremos mañana.»

Poco faltaba para que dieran las ocho de la noche, en una escuela secundaria no era tan común que los estudiantes estuvieran tan tarde en el plantel en comparación de los bachilleres, a menos que tuvieran proyectos importantes o asesorías de estudio. Rukawa se quedaba todo los días ya que su meta era incrementar su nivel para cuando entrara a la preparatoria llegara a ser titular.

«-Disculpa pero tenemos que hacer la limpieza. -Dijo uno de los intendentes del plantel.»

-Atendí y me fui al vestidor, ya había sido suficiente por ese día. Como solía aprovechar para enfriarme mientras estoy cambiandome, a veces demoraba mucho más en salir.   
-Suspiró fuertemente antes de proseguir-. Sin embargo... -Hacía una gran pausa antes de atreverse a explicar.

«Rukawa se metía su blusa cuando, de repente, el ruido de la puerta al abrirse la interrumpió. Volteó sobresaltada por esa extraña intromisión en el cuarto de vestuario. Aquel hombre estaba ahí como si nada, sonriendo de satisfacción como si hubiese deseado tener un momento a solas con la estudiante durante mucho tiempo. De a poco cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y su sonrisa se volvió más notoria aún, los nervios y la perturbación misma de la situación la paralizaron completamente, no sabía qué diablos hacer hasta que aquel individuo se abalanzó sobre ella.»

-Me acorraló contra la pared reteniendo mis brazos y me besó a la fuerza.   
-Explicaba con un nudo en la garganta- No supe cómo reaccionar.

«Ella trataba de librarse del forcejeo hasta que en una oportunidad simplemente tuvo el impulso de estampar su cabeza con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro de aquel sujeto. Rukawa salió inmediatamente del vestidor, el tipo cayó y se agarró la nariz, probablemente se la había roto. La joven quería huir pero el impacto del golpe fue tan fuerte para ambos que Rukawa también se hirió la frente, se sentía mareada por el sangrado que recién brotaba en ella. 

Uno de los guardias hacía su acostumbrado recorrido para revisar las áreas escolares y avisar a los alumnos del cierre. Al pasar por los vestidores de los clubes deportivos se sobresaltó al encontrar a Kaede apenas sosteniéndose, ensangrentada y semidesnuda. -¡¿Te encuentras bien?! 

El guardia llamó a los profesores y también a la policía. Rukawa fue llevada a la enfermería y ahí una de las profesoras pidió que le explicara lo ocurrido. 

-¿Por qué no quieres que dé aviso a tus padres, la denuncia puede ser más efectiva con su declaración? 

La chica sólo negó insistiendo en ocultarlo de sus papás.»

-Pero Rukawa, ¿por qué? -Preguntó un Mitsui conmocionado por lo que la joven le estaba confesando-. ¿Por qué ocultárselo a tus papás?

-Estoy segura de que no hubieran permitido más que me quedara hasta tarde a entrenar, ya sea en la escuela o en cualquier otro lugar, me hubieran restringido y con eso definitivamente no avanzaría.   
-Cerró sus ojos sumergiéndose aún más entre sus rodillas.

El joven apretó uno de sus puños al imaginar la problemática de la chica en ese momento, por un lado haber vivido esa agresión y por otro, luchar por mantener vivo su sueño sin verse afectada por el miedo que le generaba lo primero o la sobreprotección de sus padres. -Eres muy valiente Rukawa, a pesar de todo lo que pasaste no abandonaste tu convicción.   
-Declaró mientras él se convenció de que fue un total perdedor al alejarse del básquetbol sólo por no manejar su recuperación con madurez. 

Otra silenciosa pausa se hizo presente, la jugadora siempre creyó que en momentos perdía su voluntad, si bien sus prácticas no cesaban, sí bajaban en nivel de exigencia, a veces no tenía cabeza para concentrarse y avanzar, en ocasiones lloraba a espaldas del mundo porqué comenzaba a preguntarse si su sueño tenía algún tipo de sentido.   
-Cuando entré a Shohoku no estuve segura de lograr superar aquella mala experiencia, sin embargo, al verla a ella, aún siendo bastante ajena al juego, pero con esa gran capacidad y una voluntad imparable, avivé mi competitividad más que nunca.   
-Suspiró ya más relajada-. He de admitir lo que me dijiste el otro día Mitsui, ella es el pilar de nuestro equipo. 

-Es bueno que lo reconozcas pero, aún así creo que no debí juzgarte a la ligera, me disculpo por ello. -Dijo bajando la mirada. 

-Para ser honesta, yo tampoco tenía buena opinión sobre ti aún hasta hace poco, pero el que hayas desistido de tu terquedad para regresar al equipo demuestra que maduraste ¿no es así?

-Sí, es probable, -le miró afligido- pero mi situación no es comparable siquiera con lo que tú viviste. 

-No creo que minimizar tu problema resuelva algo, no intento competir por quién haya sufrido más sabes; aunque a decir verdad, me dio un poco de envidia el que todos te hayan acogido en tan poco tiempo. No hace mucho Sakuragi dijo que las demás me temían por mi arrogancia, obviamente eso se traduce en desprecio. 

-La gente suele malinterpretar nuestras actitudes, es cierto, pero no creo que sea el caso del Shohoku, para ellas tú eres la estrella, su estrella. 

-Eso no descarta que puedan despreciarme, después de todo siempre fue así, en el equipo de niños de la primaria, en la secundaria, y ahora aquí. -Incorporó su rostro y tomó aire-. Días después de la agresión unos chicos hicieron ciertos comentarios sobre mí, -suspiró nuevamente-, se supone que nadie debía enterarse. -Comentó con un tono muy triste.

«El incidente había orillado a la jugadora a concluir más temprano sus prácticas, no era capaz de quedarse en horarios extraordinarios como antes, no hasta que lo superara completamente. 

Caminaba por el pasillo de vestidores para regresar a casa, sin embargo, unos cuantos estudiantes aún permanecían por esos alrededores, se dio cuenta de que murmuraban mientras ella pasaba por enfrente. 

-Oye -llamó uno- tú eres la jugadora estrella del equipo ¿no es así? 

Rukawa paró solo para no verse así misma como una maldita paranoica, y simplemente esperó escuchar la inquietud de aquel joven. 

-Me dijeron que también eres la estrella en los vestidores, ¿es cierto?   
-Los demás rieron en lo bajo- Me encantaría ver ese talento tuyo algún día. 

Ese comentario logró estrujar su corazón a la vez que su estómago dolía pero de cólera, por lo que apresuró el paso. 

-Hey ¿Pero a dónde vas? Argg, es tan difícil como Takashi dijo.

La jugadora alcanzó a escuchar eso. ¿Entonces fue Takashi quien inventó ese absurdo rumor? No podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, iría a enfrentar a ese idiota, no importaba si se trataba de uno de un alero del equipo varonil, sí, Takashi también practicaba el baloncesto e iba en el mismo año que Rukawa, se destacaba por su ofensiva pero no era nada especial, se sabía que había agarrado una especie de recelo hacia Rukawa cuando el entrenador lo comparó con ella, diciéndole que ésta era superior en habilidades y que él era un mediocre. 

La práctica había terminado y todos los jugadores se alistaban para regresar a sus casas, de repente la silueta de Kaede se hizo notar desde la puerta, todos la observaron un tanto extrañados. 

-Mira quién está aquí. -Le susurró uno de los miembros al tal Takashi- "Piernas bonitas" no se ve de muy buen humor. 

Al percatarse volvió la mirada inmediatamente, ya intuía que quería hablar con él. 

-Bien, qué quieres decirme. -Cuestionó el susodicho al encontrarse ambos detrás del gimnasio. Sin embargo, Kaede estaba bastante seria ante él tratando de contener su ira. 

-Acaso tú supiste lo que ocurrió en el vestidor. 

El chico tragó fuerte -Lamento lo que dije, fue una broma, sin querer me di cuenta de lo que hacías con ese hombre así que...

-¡¿Lo que hacía con ese hombre?! ¡¿No se te ocurrió que tal vez me estaba forzando a ello?! -Apretó sus puños- ¡Te diste cuenta y no hiciste nada!   
-Exclamó al tomarlo del cuello.

-Tra-tra-tranquilizate, cómo demonios iba a saberlo.

-Claro y llegaste a la conclusión de que estaba ahí por gusto ¿no? Qué clase de estúpido ingenuo eres. -Le dió un puñetazo en la cara, no se creía tanta soberbia y estupidez en un solo individuo-. Será mejor que dejes de esparcir rumores falsos sobre mi.   
-Espetó totalmente enfurecida.

-¡Ma-maldición Rukawa! Y qué esperabas, las engreídas como tú suelen ser tan molestas. Qué ganaba yo entrometiéndome.

Ella pausó un poco y respondió. -Los imbéciles nunca dejan de serlo. -Se retiró lo más rápido posible. En su casa no salió de su habitación durante el resto del día.» 

Hisashi observaba la mirada de Kaede, perdida en aquel doloroso recuerdo, envidiaba su fortaleza para haber sobrellevado todo aquello, ahora estaba totalmente convencido de querer entrenarlas. -Rukawa, te prometo que iremos al campeonato nacional, mereces crecer junto a tu equipo y que ellas sean cómplices de tu hazaña. 

Los ojos semi húmedos de la joven se abrieron por las convincentes palabras del tirador de triples, hasta ahora nadie le había ofrecido su apoyo comprometidamente, así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Mitsui le sonrió levemente, sin embargo, aunque sabía que podía incomodarla, la poca empatía que pudo estar experimentando hacia Rukawa lo impulsó a poner su mano en la coronilla de ésta, a lo cual, ella se contrajo un poco, pero intentó tomarlo con calma, era una simple muestra de apoyo moral. El chico acarició con suavidad mientras la veía fijamente, en verdad deseaba que Rukawa recuperara su confianza lo más pronto posible, no imaginaba la clase de monstruo que sería en el baloncesto femenil si todo lo que le atormenta se esfumara de su cabeza. 

Más tarde, ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. El chico bajaba los escalones con las manos en sus bolsillos mientras Kaede, que subía, volvía su mirada disimuladamente hacia él, una extraña sensación de calidez había sido depositada en lo más profundo de su pecho con aquel gesto antes de partir. No podía evitar notar la ironía en ello, puesto que su primera interacción con éste fue, igualmente, a través del tacto a su cabellera. 

Al llegar al cuarto Hanamichi ya se encontraba duchada y cambiada, recogiendo la humedad de su pelo, luego, al verla comentó. -Creí que te habías ido por ahí, duraste mucho allá afuera. ¿Acaso discutían tú y Mitsui?

-No tiene importancia. -Contestó yendo hacia su cama, sin embargo, al sentarse decidió decirle algo más a la pelirroja-. Oye, trata de no meterte en más problemas así ¿quieres? 

-Ni lo digas, no vuelvo a pasar una vergüenza como está. -Expresó apretando su rostro ruborizado. 

-No es solo eso, uno nunca sabe qué tipo de personas pueden aparecer en tu camino, puede ser peligroso.   
-Explicó con un tono tan desolado que llamó la atención de Hanamichi. 

-Sí, de acuerdo. -Asintió Sakuragi observando detenidamente a su compañera-. No pensé que podrías preocuparte tanto por alguien más, mucho menos por mi. 

Rukawa también le miraba -Creo que, es bueno cuidarnos entre nosotras. 

Hanamichi se sentó a un lado, colocó su mano en el hombro de Kaede y preguntó. -¿Está todo bien Rukawa? Noto que lo dices muy en serio y un poco triste.

La mencionada estrujó el rostro por la impresión que le daba a Sakuragi ¿Tan extraño era que mostrara interés por un ajeno? ¿Tan egoísta era a ojos de sus compañeras de equipo? El labio inferior sufrió un ligero temblor previendo unas contundentes lágrimas que brotaron de repente, a la vez que colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros ajenos y recargaba su frente en el pecho de Sakuragi. Ésta última se sorprendió sobremanera y se preguntaba qué había dicho para incomodarla a tal grado. -Espera Rukawa... 

-Lo siento. -Dijo en un susurro.

La número diez no entendía bien.   
-¿Qué? -Preguntó tratando de acariciar su espalda para reconfortarla. 

-Yo, lamento si he sido arrogante o demasiado crítica con todas ustedes.   
-Hanamichi creyó que seguro lo decía por lo que le comentó la otra noche-. También siento haber...   
-sollozó- haber hecho que me besaras y todas esas cosas sin que tú quisieras.

-Oye... -Buscaba una buena forma de explicarse-. No recuerdo que me hayas apuntado con un arma o me sujetaras a la cama. -Rió nerviosa hasta soltar de plano una carcajada. Luego respiró hondo y confesó.   
-Me ha gustado.   
-Rukawa enderezó su cabeza y la miró un tanto absorta-. La verdad es que, me ha gustado hacer todo aquello contigo, -suspiró- sé que ayer te diste cuenta de que estuve con Sendoh y tal vez creas que soy una clase de pervertida o algo pero, te seré sincera, lo que tú y yo hicimos no me molestó en lo absoluto, es un poco confuso pero es lo que siento.   
-Concluyó haciendo una pequeña reverencia para disculparse por expresar su sentir así sin más. 

Rukawa se mantuvo en silencio tratando de asimilar lo que Hanamichi confesó. Se puso la mano en la nuca y quiso decir algo al respecto. -Está bien, Sakuragi, aún así creo que cualquier aspecto que no te guste de lo que haga, deberías decírmelo de ahora en adelante ¿quieres? También me refiero al equipo y las prácticas, yo estaré dispuesta a escuchar. -Explicó con un poco de dificultad ya que no estaba acostumbrada a exponer lo que pensaba. 

A Hanamichi le pareció un gran avance en cuanto su relación, tal vez así no tendría más fricciones innecesarias como jugadoras de un mismo equipo, también le alegraba que decidiera abrirse un poco más, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho, decidió abrazarla. Kaede casi se petrifica al sentirse envuelta fuertemente por aquellos brazos. 

-Tienes cara de que necesitas un abrazo.

Kaede comprendió admitiendo aquello, así que con lentitud respondió el abrazo, éste era incluso más cálido que la palma de buena fe de Mitsui. 

Por alguna razón, en Sakuragi percibía cuidado y confianza, nunca se había sentido tan tranquila con el consuelo de alguien, por lo que de forma inconsciente recargó su rostro en la cabeza contraria quedándose en esa posición mientras sus ojos terminaban de derrochar sus lágrimas. Hanamichi percibió cómo el cuerpo que abrazaba se despoja de la tensión contenida y se volvía tan calmo. También descubrió la esencia que desprendía desde su cuello, la cual, le pareció realmente cautivante, a eso le sumaba la calidez al tacto, sin duda Rukawa era un ser increíblemente atrayente. Con discreción tocaba el nacimiento de su cabello sedoso y sin querer, comenzó a atravesarlo con las yemas de sus dedos. Esto causó un ligero escalofrío en la jugadora del número once, haciéndola incorporarse y ver con extrañeza a Sakuragi. 

-Lo lamento, no quería... 

Sin embargo, Kaede no tuvo objeción por tener su rostro tan cerca del de su compañera, esa expresión tan viva y llena de furor natural era increíblemente hermosa a ojos de la jugadora estrella, poco a poco comprendía porqué Sakuragi era tan impactante en la cancha y en el equipo, ahora mismo sentía como si ella fuera un pequeño sol en su presente, entonces colocó sus dedos en la mejilla de la pelirroja. -¿Sucede algo Rukawa? -Dijo más nerviosa que antes. La mencionada sólo suavizó la mirada que dedicaba a Sakuragi, acercándose instintivamente mientras ésta era arrastrada a la misma inquietud. 

Pronto sus labios se encontraban colisionando tan lentamente que podían sentir cada rincón de sus bocas. Más tarde, Hanamichi depositaba varios besos alrededor del blanco cuello de Kaede, así como ligeras caricias en su torso por debajo de la blusa. Sin embargo, instantes después, Rukawa pidió detenerse, su rostro denotaba inseguridad y remordimiento.   
-Lamento esto Sakuragi, pero creo que no es adecuado seguir, de todas formas sabemos bien que jamás podríamos tener algo enserio, sobre todo porque a ti te gusta alguien más. -Hanamichi se sorprendió un poco por esa afirmación, el hecho de que Rukawa considerara una relación seria con ella era totalmente impensable. En cambio ella, para ser sincera, nunca pensó más allá de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese mismo instante.

-Es-está bien. -Aceptó titubeante. 

Rukawa procedió a recostarse para descansar, sin embargo, en cuanto se apagó la luz, sintió cómo Sakuragi se acomodaba tras de ella en un abrace, así cómo su rostro descansaría en el hombro de Kaede. Ésta no pudo ser capaz de pedirle que se alejara, no le molestaba sentirla tan cerca de su cuerpo, de hecho, su calor le consuela y le trae paz a su interior, por lo que decidió quedarse así por el resto de la noche, aunque algo muy en el fondo de su corazón deseaba que fuera por siempre.


	7. El Último Día

El sonido de un dribleo se hacía presente mientras se adentraba al gimnasio, un identificable cabello rojo sobresalía entre las maderas de la cancha. 

«—¿Tu otra vez, simio pelirrojo? —Ésta corrió a toda velocidad hacia el tablero, sin embargo Kiyota fijó su atención en algo que estaba en el suelo. Su rostro quedó pasmado al tomar aquello, —Oye Sakuragi qué diablos es esto ah... 

Casi se queda en blanco al ver cómo la chica corría completamente desnuda para hacer una simple bandeja.   
—¡¿Pero quéee?! —Se paralizó el novato de Kainan. 

—¿Qué te pasa, porqué no defiendes?   
—Dijo la chica. 

—Te parece que es momento para jugar mientras estás en esas condiciones ¡¿Eh?!  
—La joven se extrañó completamente confundiendo aún más a Nobunaga. 

—Pero si tu también estás desnudo y de buen humor además. —Señaló pícaramente.   
El joven no pudo sino comprobar el hecho, se cubrió rápidamente mientras el rubor le recorría todo el rostro.»

Kiyota se incorporó inmediatamente después de aquella incompresible escena. "Maldición, estaba soñando". Sin embargo la sensación de bochorno tenía una justa razón. Miró hacia su compañero de cuarto, Jin el triplero, seguro que no lo juzgaría pero aún así, no quería ser tan descarado, por lo tanto, tuvo que hacerlo en el baño. 

*

El día sábado, por ser el último del campamento y día libre además, los jugadores pudieron tener más tiempo para dormir. Sin embargo, muchos de ellos decidieron ir a la playa temprano para divertirse un poco antes de realizar sus entrenamientos, no sólo Shohoku, si no la gran mayoría de los equipos coincidieron en pasar un tiempo cerca del mar.

—¿Ya están listas para bajar a la playa? —Dijo Ayako de forma muy animada en cuanto Sakuragi abrió la puerta de la habitación. Ésta sólo la miraba aún con pesadez en sus ojos pues se habían olvidado completamente de que irían para allá.

Ayako carcajeó por encontrarlas aún adormiladas, divisando al fondo a Rukawa aún dentro de la cama, y luego, echando un vistazo al resto de la alcoba distinguiendo sin querer, que la cama restante estaba perfectamente tendida siendo que, Hanamichi acaba de levantarse para abrirle. Un detalle muy curioso a su parecer, sin embargo, no intentaría indagar más. 

—¡Bien! Las esperaremos abajo. 

*

En una de las playas cercanas al club, se encontraban todos los equipos del campamento disfrutando del mar, el sol y la arena. Kainan había organizado una barbacoa para compartir con los demás equipos mientras convivían en el último día del campamento. 

—No puedo creer que Kainan invitará el almuerzo de hoy. —Decía Hanamichi ansiosa por probar la comida. 

—Eso es porque los directivos de su equipo son conocidos de los dueños del club, así que lograron patrocinarnos este almuerzo, ah sin olvidar la fiesta de hoy en la noche.   
—Explicó Ayako con ímpetu.

Todas las integrantes del Shohoku estaban emocionadas por divertirse junto a los demás equipos, bueno, tal vez excepto Rukawa, que le daba igual.   
—Anímate Rukawa, ¿no me digas que un almuerzo gratis no es lo suficientemente tentador para sacarte una sonrisa? 

Rukawa solo se cohibió sin tener nada específicamente qué decir. 

—Sakuragi... Lamento haberte dejado sóla con esas chicas abusivas, me explicaron lo que te obligaron a hacer —Comentó Haruko. 

La mencionada se sorprendió por esto, a lo que respondió: —No, no tienes de qué preocuparte. No me pasó nada malo y tampoco es tu culpa. 

—Sólo hizo el ridículo, debiste ver como iba vestida de regreso al club. 

—Argh cállate Rukawa. —Reclamó toda avergonzada. 

—Es verdad, fue una suerte que la encontraras Rukawa, gracias por cuidar de Sakuragi. 

La número once no pensó que fuera la gran cosa lo que hizo, pero, su extremada precaución respecto a andar sóla en un lugar, le hizo reconsiderar que sí había sido una suerte encontrarla. —No hay porqué.   
—Contestó apenas. 

Más tarde llegaron a la costa donde se unirían a los demás equipos, ya varios se encontraban disfrutando de un baño de sol mientras otros ayudaban a preparar los ingredientes para acompañar la barbacoa. Al capitán de Kainan, Maki, se le veía ya surfeando en algunas olas en medio del mar. Otros jugadores se preparaban para nadar un poco antes de comer. 

—Ah ya están aquí. —Mencionó el sub capitán Kogure quien junto a Mitsui y los de primero veían a Ayako acercarse con las demás. 

—Disculpen la tardanza pero estás niñas son un desastre. —Carcajeó mientras que una figura audaz y estilosa se acercó rápidamente al grupo, con una cara llena de alegría.

—¡Ayako! ¿Cómo te va? —Se trataba de Ryota, el eterno enamorado de la manager principal. 

—Bien, ¿podemos comenzar a servirnos? 

—Por supuesto. —Contestaron a lo lejos los jugadores de Kainan, invitando a las chicas a unirse a la degustación de ese delicioso desayuno.

Para su desdicha, cuando Hanamichi se servía cómodamente cruzó la mirada con cierto jugador mono. Obviamente recordó lo sucedido ayer, por lo que desvío la mirada tratando de no sonrojarse. Por otro lado, Kiyota se mostró altivo como de costumbre para así no denotar igualmente su ligero rubor en las mejillas. 

De esa manera todos disfrutaban de aquella fabulosa mañana en convivencia, en la cual podían conocerse unos a otros de manera intercolegial pues, algunos jugadores del Shoyo mantenían platica con las chicas del Tsukubo quienes se les conocía por su popularidad. Fujima y otros charlaban con los mas experimentados del Kainan, así como entre chicas y chicos de este último. Ambas ramas del Ryonan estaba un tanto más reservados entre sí, aunque para Sakuragi, aquella simple sonrisa competía por resplandecer más que el mismo sol, la de Sendoh, quien en cuanto divisó a la pelirroja no dudó en saludarle desde su lugar, la aludida respondió con un movimiento de mano muy enjundioso lo cual llamó la atención de todas sus compañeras. 

—Con que sí, eh Hanamichi Sakuragi... —Le hacía mofa Ayako y las demás, haciéndose notar, con cierto caos, el equipo del Shohoku, quien entre risas y burlas, además de los diferentes genios y humores de cada uno de sus jugadores, se veía más variado el ambiente. 

Los compañeros de Sendoh también le veían con recelo, ¿ya tan rápido tenía esa clase de confianza con la número diez del Shohoku? 

Rukawa solo observaba aquello sin ninguna expresión aparente, pero, enseguida se incorporó para caminar un poco en los alrededores.

—Oye, ¿no vas a comer nada?  
—Preguntó Mitsui quien la abordó antes de que se alejara del grupo—. No es bueno que dejes pasar las comidas. 

A Rukawa no le quedó mas que darle la razón, de todas maneras no tenía planeado hacer nada en particular, pero le aburría observar el atontamiento de Sakuragi por el jugador de Ryonan, aunque no quisiera admitirlo al principio.   
Fue así que terminó almorzando junto a Mitsui, Kogure y los del banquillo de primero.

Mientras comían, Kogure trató de sacar charla y, aprovechando que la jugadora estaba con ellos preguntó:   
—¿Qué te pareció el campamento Rukawa?

Ésta meditaba un tanto su respuesta pues no era experta en intercambiar sus experiencias. —Bien, he aprendido mucho gracias al esfuerzo de todas, también los he observado bastante a ustedes para tomar ejemplo. —Dijo un tanto apenada. 

—Me alegra, últimamente has avanzado de manera increíble, seguro que destacaras mucho en los próximos años. 

—Claro, además yo seré su entrenador el año que viene.   
—Rukawa volvió a cohibirse mientras Mitsui decía aquello. 

—¡¿Enserio?! Wow eso suena excelente, sobre todo porque así, Mitsui tendrá una ocupación productiva.   
—Rió sarcástico. 

—Cállate Kogure. —Replicaba el susodicho con orgullo y vergüenza por estar ante su compañera. 

—Estoy seguro que harán muy buen equipo. —Comentó animándoles. 

*

Más tarde, luego de reposar la comida, las chicas de Kainan decidieron colocar una red entre postes para divertirse jugando volleyball de playa, por supuesto invitaron y retaron a las jugadoras del Tsukubo a formar su propio equipo mixto para enfrentarse a los estudiantes de Kainan. 

Como Kaori mantenían una charla muy amena con los chicos de Shoyo no se hizo mucho problema para convencer a Fujima y a otros de participar. 

—Vaya creo que necesitaremos refuerzos,   
—decía Satchiko mientras ponía el ojo a las chicas de Shohoku—. Qué dices Sakuragi, crees que puedas brindarnos un poco de tu tenacidad.

La pelirroja carcajeó. —Claro, no será ningún problema. 

—Muy bien, nosotros también nos hicimos de alguien tenáz. —Dijo Kaori mientras, que con su, ya conocida, poca propiedad, arrimaba de la mano al jugador estrella de Ryonan, seguido de otros para completar su equipo. Sendoh sólo pudo sonreírle a Sakuragi al tener que enfrentarse en un duelo de volley playero, mientras que ésta no podía aceptar que jugara a lado de la sin vergüenza de Kaori. "No es justo" Lloró para sí. 

Del lado de Kainan se unió Ayako, seguida por Ryota obviamente, el resto del Shohoku eran demasiados tímidos o apáticos, dígase Rukawa y Mitsui que observaban desde las sombras. Akagi no dejaba de charlar con Uozumi. Kogure y los demás solo veían divertidos. 

—Vaya veo que harán una reta de volleyball. —Dijo Maki quien se acercaba para tomar un descanso del surf. 

—Si, estaría genial si nos acompañas capitán.   
—Comentó la capitana del Kainan femenil. 

—No tiene qué hacerlo si está agotado.   
—Sugirió Kiyota cual paladín a su caballero. 

Maki sonrió, pensando que no estaría mal divertirse con ellos un rato. 

*

Rukawa se encontraba caminando a lo largo de la costa, mientras las olas morían a sus pies. Ya había estado mucho tiempo acompañando a los chicos y comenzaba a inquietarse por conseguir un momento a solas, Sakuragi y los demás seguían divirtiéndose en ese juego de volleyball. Después decidió meterse al mar un momento, tal vez así podría relajarse. 

Estuvo nadando tranquilamente por un buen rato hasta que decidió ir a descansar en la arena, no le vino mal refrescarse, su mente estaba despejada y había hecho un poco de ejercicio con ello. De momento sólo le quedaba contemplar el horizonte mientras la luz del sol bañaba su humeda piel. Sin embargo, instantes después entró a su campo visual cierta pelirroja con un desaire de cansancio. 

—¿Qué demonios haces ahí Rukawa?   
—Preguntó con su acostumbrada forma tan arrolladora de hablar. 

La menciona alzó la ceja. —Qué demonios haces tú aquí mejor dicho.   
—Contestó cortante. 

La susodicha se aplastó a su lado y sólo se quejó de su terrible habilidad para el volleyball.

—Hum, debió ser una suerte si remataste alguno ¿no?

—Demonios, me pasó tal cual como en el basquetbol. —Se recostó completamente en la arena. 

Kaede hizo lo mismo cruzando sus brazos bajo la nuca, quedándose así por algunos minutos. Sakuragi divisiba de reojo la calma de su compañera, su silueta tan relajada y bella, nunca se había fijado en esa clase de detalles con alguien. 

—Qué tanto me ves. —Reclamó la pelinegra. 

La contraria se rió en lo bajo y contestó: —lo siento, lo hice inconscientemente. A lo mejor es porque llamas mucho la atención, ya sabes, eres muy guapa y ese bañador te queda genial.

Rukawa se apenó bastante con ese intento de cumplido, así que se incorporó un poco incómoda. 

—¿Dije algo malo? —Preguntó sorprendida. Oh vamos Rukawa, sólo decía lo que creía, no me pidas que lo piense demasiado. 

—Lo entiendo, es sólo que... No estoy acostumbrada a recibir esta clase de comentarios de una forma, cómo explicarlo, tranquila, sin que una mala intención vanga detrás. 

Sakuragi también se incorporó, muy contrariada.   
—Estás diciendo que la has llevado tan mal con estás cosas, lo lamento, yo creí que usualmente lo escuchabas. 

—Pues no, no es nada grato para mí. Además, porqué me dices esas cosas si a ti te gusta otra persona, te gusta Sendoh, no lo niegues más.

—No lo niego, pero te confesaré que, siento que haces algo terrible conmigo y no lo logro entender. 

—¿Qué diablos significa eso?   
—Comenzaba a frustrarse por tener que hablar más de lo que acostumbraba, ya se estaba agotando. 

Hanamichi la miró fijamente con una luz diferente en sus ojos.   
—No lo sé, desde que llegamos aquí tu imagen no se me sale de la cabeza, siempre que te veo noto algún detalle que no había descubierto de tu cuerpo o tu rostro, y tu expresión tan impasible ya no me repele como lo hizo durante todo el curso; ahora me da una especie de serenidad. —Rió por lo tonto que sonaba todo eso, volviéndose a echar sobre la arena. Ahora ella puso los brazos tras su nuca, cerrando sus ojos para que no le lastimara los rayos de sol. Kaede por su parte, sólo miraba hacia el mar pensativa, no había sido consciente de lo que estaba causando en Sakuragi. Después, simplemente volvió la mirada hacia ésta y se preguntó si acaso ella misma estaba pasando por algo similar. Si lo que mantenía su atención y motivación prendada de la pelirroja era algo más complejo que únicamente sentirse atraída físicamente, y desde cuándo. No podía distinguirlo puesto que jamás en su vida tuvo ese tipo de interés en nadie, de hecho, todo lo que le condujo alguna vez al plano seductorio le dejó un mal sabor de boca; por lo que trataba de evitarlo siempre que pudiera. Sin embargo, está vez era diferente, el haber cruzado cierta línea de intimidad con la que creyó, una carga para el equipo y su eterna rival, le hacía suponer que logró despertar en ella un auténtico interés afectivo; aunque dado las circunstancias, jamás podría consumarse como una verdadera relación, nadie esperaría eso de ellas, no era lo adecuado, y además; no podía esperar ser correspondida por Sakuragi, aún si había cierta respuesta por parte de ésta.

La chica suspiró fuertemente luego de aquella meditación, se puso de pie y se colocó de nuevo la sudadera.   
—Oye, levántate, casi es hora de irse.   
—Dijo con ese tono imperativo que solía emplear con Sakuragi ya que sólo así le hacía caso. 

—Hey, no me dejes atrás. —Corrió tras de la jugadora estrella. 

*

Se llegó la tarde y con ello, la hora de alistarse para la fiesta que habría en el club, las chicas del Shohoku se encontraban muy animadas, por lo que estaban esmerandose en sus atuendos. 

En la habitación de Hanamichi, ésta se daba prisa por hacerse un buen peinado digno de la época; una par de coletas altas y el resto de su esponjado cabello suelto, como le había enseñado Haruko, mientras tanto, Rukawa permanecía dormida desde el momento que llegaron de la playa sin mostrar alguna preocupación al respecto. Ya pasaban de las 8 pm y pronto se verían con Haruko y las demás en la recepción del edificio. 

—Date prisa o nos iremos sin ti.   
—Advirtió Sakuragi mangoneando del hombro a la otra chica. 

Ésta abrió los ojos y se incorporó con mucha pesadez tanto en el cuerpo como en el rostro, pues una de las cosas que más odiaba era ser interrumpida mientras dormía. Con un poco de mal humor se resignó a asistir a la dichosa fiesta para acompañar a su equipo, pues desde ayer Ayako se la pasó insistiendo en ello. Usualmente, para su arreglo personal, a Rukawa le bastaba estar aseada y cómoda, pero en esa ocasión Ayako también tuvo mucha injerencia en el atuendo que eligió: la típica falda de cuadros en un color púrpura, a la cual, sólo atinó a combinarle un suéter morado oscuro y unos viejos botines negros. 

Cuando estaban listas para salir de la habitación, ambas se observaron con un poco de admiración o, mejor dicho, extrañeza. Hanamichi iba con unos jeans holgados de cintura alta, una delgada camiseta de tirantes negra y encima una blusa de cuadros en tono verde botella que ayudaba a resaltar su rojizo cabello. 

—¿Pasa algo? —comentó Kaede.

Hanamichi estaba un tanto impresionada por lo diferente que lucía su compañera. —No, es sólo que, te ves bien, —dijo apenada—, creo que nunca te vi con el cabello suelto antes. —Rió nerviosa. 

Rukawa desvío la mirada para evitar ruborizarse. —Yo nunca te vi con coletas y escote, no sé si luces tierna o rara. 

La aludida frunció el ceño. —Oye Rukawa, no te atrevas a burlarte de mi apariencia, hice lo mejor que pude ¿entiendes? 

Ésta volteó de reojo mientras abría la puerta y respondió: —no me burlo, sólo digo lo que creo. 

—Arg, no sé si eso es peor. —Soltó cabizbaja.

—No dije que te vieras mal. De todas maneras, la intención que él tenga contigo no va cambiar sólo porque intentes impresionarlo. 

Sakuragi puso cara de no entender a lo que se refería.   
—Es mi primera cita, podrías dejar que la viva como una chica normal, no me digas cosas que no entiendo ¿quieres?

Rukawa alzó los hombros en señal de indiferencia.   
—Suerte con tu cita.   
—Apresuró el paso además de endurecer su expresión facial. 

—Oye, espérame. 

*

El club contaba con un gran salón de eventos que se encontraba cerca de la gran alberca; justo a un lado de éste se ubicaba una discoteca, la cuál, era uno de los atractivos favoritos de los miembros y visitantes, pues era moderna y con un ambiente íntimo y muy divertido. 

Las jóvenes entraron sin mayor problema, ya había varias personas en el lugar, incluyendo a jugadores de las otras escuelas y a sus propios compañeros. 

El lugar contaba con un largo balcón arriba de la barra, que daba paralela a la pista de baile, del otro lado estaban las mesas y amplios sillones para todas las personas. En un extremo del lugar se encontraba otra división, se trataba de una gran sala V.I.P que apartaron exclusivamente para los jóvenes atletas. 

—Hola chicos. —Saludó Ayako quien lucía espléndida con un look muy audaz, pues llevaba un colorido tank top junto a una falda y mallones negros, con unas sandalias estilo chunky heels. 

El primero en atender el llamado fue Ryota como de costumbre, sin perder la oportunidad de halagar a la chica.   
—Qué linda te ves Ayako, —casi tartamudeaba—, vamos no se queden de pie, siéntense con nosotros. 

Ahí estaban los principales del Shohoku, el capitán Akagi quien recibía con media sonrisa a su hermana, Kogure, Mitsui, Yasuda y el resto. Los sillones era amplios pero aún así tuvieron que reacomodar mesas para estar todos juntos. Mitsui no evitó observar disimuladamente el cómo Rukawa tomaba asiento para quedarse totalmente estoica e indiferente como solía ser.

Por otro lado, Sakuragi asomaba la vista para encontrar al chico que ocupaba sus pensamientos, sin embargo, al parecer, aún no se encontraba presente. Momentos después, se vio cómo un grupo de chicos se integraba al espacio, eran algunos jugadores de Ryonan, entre ellos, el tan esperado Sendoh, el cual saludó con cálida sonrisa hacia la chica del Shohoku. 

—¿Te parece si nos sentamos junto a mi equipo?   
—Sugirio el del peinado de puas, ya que habían acordado acompañarse durante la convivencia.

Hanamichi aceptó y enseguida se encontró tomando asiento con el grupo de amigos de Sendoh, entre los que destacaban Hikoichi, Koshino y Fukuda, los cuales estaban algo sorprendidos por la cercanía que ambos empezaban a tener. 

En el centro de la sala se encontraba una mesa baja y alrededor estaban varios chicos de Shoyo y las jugadoras de Tsukubo ya en ambiente junto a integrantes del Kainan. De hecho, Maki estaba funjiendo esa noche como una especie de anfitrión en representación de los organizadores del campamento. 

—Qué tal Sendoh, pueden disfrutar de todo lo que gusten, la casa invita.   
—Dio como simple bienvenida. 

—Claro. —Sonrió—. ¿Qué quieres para tomar Sakuragi? 

Mientras tanto, en la mesa del Shohoku, las chicas que observaban a la dupla amorosa que, pensaban se estaba gestando, comenzaban a teorizar sobre el avance que pudieran tener. 

—Se le ve muy animada a Sakuragi ¿no creen?   
—Comento Umi, una de las titulares, a Haruko.

Ésta aún estaba un tanto absorta, pues por su costumbre de ser despistada no se había dado cuenta del interés de Sakuragi en Sendoh. —Imagino que está muy contenta por hacer amistad con él. 

—¿Sólo amistad?   
—Irrumpió Ayako bastante divertida—. Esa chiquilla jamás consiguió una cita durante toda la secundaria debido a su imponente estatura y carácter estoy segura, no desaprovechará esta oportunidad con alguien como Sendoh. 

Rukawa sólo escuchaba sin decir nada. 

—Si pero, ojalá Sakuragi no precipite las cosas, podría resultar contraproducente. —Opinó Haruko un poco preocupada por los sentimientos de su amiga. 

Rukawa se exasperó soltando un gran suspiro.   
—¿Crees que ella conoce la palabra prudencia? El otro día regresó bastante tarde para haberse tratado de una simple vuelta por el club. 

Las demás se sorprendieron por esa información, pero aún más se sorprendió Ayako de qué Rukawa se interesara en la situación y proporcionando detalles además. 

Haruko tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.   
—Ustedes creen que haya...   
—Titubeaba— Que haya pasado algo entré ellos. 

—Creo que no está bien sacar conclusiones tan pronto, Rukawa, Haruko.   
—Comentó la manager tratando de calmar las espectativas— Hay que entenderla un poco, ella no tiene el mismo encanto que Rukawa por ejemplo.

La aludida intensificó su mirada, lo cual puso nerviosa a la manager.   
—Por supuesto, adoro llamar la atención de cada idiota que se me atraviesa. —Respondió sarcásticamente.

—No quise decir eso, pero tampoco puedes tapar el sol con un dedo, eres jodidamente popular entre los chicos y Sakuragi no tiene esa misma suerte. 

—Vaya suerte... —Murmuró al cruzar brazos y piernas, dejando de lado la conversación. 

Del otro lado, los chicos, que no tenian un tema en particular y solo bebían, alcanzaban a percibir que había mucho ímpetu en la charla de las chicas. Mitsui notó en los gestos de Rukawa cierta molestia. Se preguntaba si hablar con ella era tan difícil, o si por casualidad, tocaron algo relacionado con aquello que la incomodaba tanto. 

*

Pasó una hora y el ambiente se había relajado aún más, Ryota sacaba sus dotes de comediante alegrando a sus compañeros, sobretodo para impresionar a Ayako, la cual ahora tomaba asiento a su lado, algunos otros tenian efusivas platicas mientras que algunas de las chicas bailaban en la pequeña pista de la sala. 

Mitsui también estaba tranquilo escuchando la platica de Kogure y compañía, sin embargo, al ver que habían dejado sola a Rukawa, decidió acercarse.

—No parece que la estés pasando divertido. —Irrumpió los pensamientos de la chica al ofrecerle una soda. 

Kaede sólo sonrió de medio lado. —No acostumbro estos ambientes. 

—Si, me imagino. —Dio un sorbo a su bebida—. No lo pienses tanto, sólo se paciente y disfruta de la compañia de tus amigas. 

La jugadora sólo asintió. 

En ese momento, las risas provinientes del grupo en la mesa central se hicieron mas efusivas que llamaron la atención de todos, de ahí los jugadores de Kainan con un semblante muy divertido, comenzaron a invitar a los demás a unirseles al juego de la botella. 

—Sendoh, Sakuragi, venga, únanse al juego.   
—Dijo Maki—. Pueden jugar todos los que quieran.

Satchiko se acercó a donde estaba el Shohoku y animó a todos para que vinieran a jugar. 

—No estamos dispuestos a prescindir de los mvp, así que ven conmigo Rukawa. —La aludida fue tomada de la muñeca y llevada hasta donde se concentrarían todos. 

—Tú también Mitsui. —Animó Ayako quien le seguía el paso a Ryota.

—Será divertido. —Insistió el base, por lo que Hisashi sólo rodó los ojos en señal de resignación. 

Las chicas de Tsukubo reían por lo emocionante que sería esto con jugadores de todos los equipos.   
Ya estaban Fujima, Hanagata y otros cerca de ellas, pues se habían llevado muy bien con varias de las integrantes. 

Algunas chicas del Ryonan sólo se posicionaron para ver de cerca a sus compañeros. Sendoh obligó a sus acompañantes a participar con una mirada suplicante o si no, les pondría ejercicios extras por el resto del curso como el nuevo capitán que sería. 

Casi todo el Kainan estaba ya listo para divertirse, Satchiko y las demás chicas, Maki y su inseparable Kiyota junto a Tadashi y Jin. 

Rukawa había quedado justo al frente de estos junto a Mitsui, Ayako y Ryota, en un círculo al rededor de la mesa. Después se acercó Sakuragi quien traía de la mano a Haruko. —No sé si es buena idea jugar frente a mi hermano. —Comentó nerviosa la joven Akagi. 

—Vamos, nada pasa. —Animó la manager. La pivot ya se había acomodado junto al futuro capitán de Ryonan. 

—El juego consistirá en retos, alcohol o bien, besos; la persona que gira decide qué aplicar a la persona señalada.   
—Explicó Satchiko de manera rápida. 

Eso no sonó nada alentador para Rukawa y aunque generalmente, era decidida para actuar bajo sus convicciones, en ésta ocasión se sentía un poco incómoda para huir descaradamente de aquel lugar, por lo que sólo atinó a soltar un suspiro desolador. 

Poco a poco comenzaban la ronda de turnos, al principio optaron por poner puros retos de habilidades a los jugadores, pero luego el asunto se fue calentando, a una chica del Tsukubo le tocó besar al joven que tenía en frente segun la base de la botella. Kaede se puso algo tensa con eso, cómo podían divertirse con algo tan incómodo como besar a un desconocido en medio de todo ese escándalo.   
Para su infortunio, en el siguiente giro la bendita botella señaló justo a su persona provocando los alaridos y chiflidos de algunos de sus compañeros. 

—¡Por fin Rukawa entrará en acción!   
—Gritaban unos chicos del Kainan. El resto miraba atento ya que, aunque la escolta del shohoku era bastante tranquila llamaba demasiado la atención por esa forma tan seria y rígida de ser, por su inegable talento y si fuera poco, porque para muchos chicos ella era de las más bellas dentro de las preparatorias de todo Kanagawa. 

—Ordenenle que me ahorque con sus piernas...   
—Susurró Tadashi a sus compañeros de junto, mientras estos reían por lo ridículamente pervertido que había resultado ser. 

Quien giró la botella había sido Satchiko precisamente, sin embargo, notaba cierta incomodidad en la joven por lo que decidió no ser tan severa con su reto.   
—¿Que tal una botellita de sake para Rukawa? Que beba al hilo durante 10 segundos. 

Los demás rieron interesados en ver cómo respondía la estrella de Shohoku sin dejar de gritonear por aquí y por allá, animando a Rukawa a realizar el reto con valor. 

La capitana de Kainan se acercó con la botella y le ayudó a sostenerla para evitar que pausara mientras bebía. 

—Uuuuhhh. ¡Fondo, fondo!   
—Gritaban algunos. Sakuragi por su parte, si bien le daba risa, a la vez se preocupaba por como fuera a reaccionar su compañera, pues, si se sentía vulnerada no dudaría en defenderse, lo que mas deseaba era que Rukawa la pasara bien y estuviera contenta al convivir con los demás. 

Mitsui, a su lado, también la veía con cautela, si trataban de incomodarla él sería el primero en decir basta. 

—¡Rebasó la mitad de la botella! Reto perfectamente cumplido. —Luego de ese anuncio los demás aplaudieron eufóricos y fanfarrones por la hazaña de la número once. 

Kaede no solía consumir sake mas que en eventuales ocasiones con sus padres, por lo que no estaba habituada a su sabor y menos a gran cantidad en una sola toma. Se limpió el rostro mientras tosía por lo fuerte del alcohol. 

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó Hisashi. 

Ésta asintió aún con una expresión de desagrado, sin embargo, Mitsui sintió la necesidad de estar atento ya que podría hacerle efecto en cualquier momento. 

El juego siguió con el mismo entusiasmo, con retos tan intrépidos como divertidos. Ahora Tadashi, el número nueve del Kainan, giró la botella para terminar señalando por primera vez en lo que va del juego a la pelirroja. Kaori del Tsukubo no pudo evitar reirse, estaba ansiosa por saber lo que le pondrian hacer a Sakuragi. 

El chico se puso a meditar sobre qué podría ser bueno para la pivot de Shohoku, luego observó a su alrededor y al ver a Kiyota, una idea maliciosa surgió en su cabeza. 

—Muy bien, Sakuragi tendrá que dejar que —señaló rápidamente al chico de cabello largo— Kiyota le haga un chupetón en el cuello.

Este reaccionó con un rostro aterrorizado. —Pero qué demonios... 

—¡¿Qué?! No, de ninguna manera.   
—Negaba con la mano. 

—Si se rehusan el reto aumentará de nivel. —Advirtió Tadashi muy despreocupado. 

Ambos se inquietaron definitivamente, así que se acercaron muy a regañadientes. Tenian una cara de resignación fatal, Sakuragi, con sus manos en los bolsillos y los hombros encogidos, no dejaba de pensar en porqué este mono salvaje siempre se metía en su camino de una u otra forma; qué iba a pensar Sendoh, seguro que no le gustaría para nada que a su prospecto amoroso la bese otro chico, o eso creía la imaginativa mente de Sakuragi. 

Kiyota por su parte, estaba realmente cabreado porque siempre terminaba confrontando a esta cabezota. Tadashi al fondo lo miraba y le mostraba el pulgar arriba como si hubiera sido una gran hazaña por parte del idiota de su compañero. Ya había tenido suficiente con encontrarla desnuda ayer en la playa, sin poder omitir dicha imagen de sus pensamientos y ahora tendría que besar su cuello. Al observar la parte donde besaría y de paso ver el escote lo ponían bastante nervioso. "Maldita seas Tadashi, no te lo perdonaré". Pensó. 

A Rukawa ya se le había empezado a mover el piso aunque muy levemente, también sintió pesadez en sus ojos y que le daba vueltas la cabeza, al perecer sí le había afectado mucho el sake. 

—Rukawa ¿cómo te sientes?   
—Preguntó Hisashi. 

—Estoy bien, no tienes porqué preocuparte, dentro de poco se me pasará.

—Puede ser, como puede que no, es la primera vez que bebes y no conoces tu resistencia al alcohol ¿o me equivoco?

Kaede suspiró dandole la razón pero insistió en que se le pasaría pronto. Sin embargo, cuando pudo aclarar un poco su vista, vio como un joven de cabellera media hacía un extraño movimiento con la boca en el cuello de su inconfundible compañera de cuarto con cierta incertidumbre en su rostro. Todos gritaban euforicos por tan memorable acontecimiento según los compañeros de Nobunaga. En ese instante Rukawa, además del mareo que iba teniendo, sintió una sensación de angustia recorrer desde su pecho al abdomen, su rostro se volvió ligeramente lúgubre. 

—No me digas que quieres vomitar.   
—preguntó alerta el joven mvp. 

Kaede negó tranquilizandose al respirar con profundidad. 

Hanamichi no podía creer que hizo aquello frente a Sendoh, su verdadero interés amoroso, sin embargo, cuando todo terminó y se volvió a su lugar, fue inevitable cruzar mirada con Rukawa y la evidente palidez en su rostro; se sintió extraña, absurda, apenada, sus mejillas se enrrojecieron inconscientemente y su pecho dolió un poco. Sendoh sólo le sonrió sin más remedio, sabía que era un juego después de todo. Ahora que lo pensaba, antes de este campamento nunca besó a nadie, ni tuvo un acercamiento íntimo, después de estar aquí por una semana tuvo la desdicha en unos casos y la fortuna en otra de, hacerlo. Dos hombres y, una mujer... ¿Besar a Rukawa era una desdicha? Entonces porqué sintió mayor pesar bajo la observación de ella que con la de Sendoh. 

El juego continuaba y mientras tanto, los chicos comian botanas y se pasaban más bebidas. Cuando llegaron a las manos de Kaede esta sin pensarlo tomó uno de los vasos y lo ingerió como si nada.

—Pero qué te pasa Rukawa, ¿por qué bebes más?   
—Dijo tratando de arrebatarle el vaso. 

—Tengo la garganta seca. —Explicó. 

—Claro y si sigues bebiendo alcohol no se te quitará, al contrario. 

Mientras Mitsui le explicaba, la atención del juego se centraba en la menor de los Akagi, pues a Koshino de Ryonan le tocó besar a la mencionada. 

En esta ocasión, todo estaba bajo silencio y solo con miradas morbosas dado que, en la mesa del Shohoku se percibía bien la tensión, ya que el capitán se habia percatado de dicha consigna que involucraba a su pequeña hermana. Haruko tenía el rostro enrojecido, en verdad resultaba incómodo hacer esto sabiendo que su hermano estaba atrás. 

Koshino no sabía ni que hacer, estaba totalmente cohibido, aún si no consideraba para nada mal a la joven pero pensar en la paliza que le pudiera esperar por parte del capitán Akagi luego de hacer esto, le dejaba petrificado. 

—Pero qué les pasa, si sólo es un beso en la mejilla.   
—Atinó a decir Nagano del Shoyo en el momento indicado, puesto que él había girado la botella. 

Esto definitivamente alivió los corazones de todos los presentes. Fue de esa manera que Hiroaki Koshino se acercó cauteloso a la mejilla de la chica, y en un movimiento conciso depositó el indefenso beso. "Su piel es muy suave y qué bonito huele" creyó. Así le siguieron muchos desafíos más, les tocaba hacer alguna acrobacia, saborear algun objeto raro o emparejar mediante besos. Poco después, Kaori del Tsukubo giró la botella parando en dirección a Mitsui, nuevamente se escuchó la ovación por parte de su equipo. 

La chica sonrió con malicia y recordó ciertos rumores que una compañera de clase le contó no hace mucho sobre Kaede Rukawa:

—Pronto tendrán un partido con la escuela Shohoku ¿no es así?   
—Comentó la chica del asiento de enfrente. 

Kaori asintió. —No sabía que te interesaba el basquetball. 

—En la secundaria jugué un poco, de hecho pertenecía al mismo equipo que Rukawa. Y ahora ella está en el Shohoku, será un duelo difícil ¿eh?

—Si, he escuchado de sus habilidades...

—Aunque, no sé si siga comportandose raro. Tal vez su rendimiento ya no sea el mismo. 

—¿Seguir comportándose raro?

—Durante los últimos meses antes de graduarnos, ella estaba tan aislada y absorta en su pensamientos, generalmente siempre era así de reservada pero ahora se le notó desconcentrada y hasta tenia errores. Supongo que esos rumores eran ciertos después de todo.

—¿Qué rumores? Oh vamos, cuéntamelo, cualquier información del contricante es valiosa —rió. 

—Bueno no está directamente relacionado al basquet pero supongo que le afectó. Un chico del equipo varonil dijo que la vio besarse con un hombre mayor en los vestidores,   
—Kaori escuchó atenta— nadie estaba seguro de eso, y pues naturalmente Rukawa encaró al chico para desmentir aquello. Creíamos que se sentía avergonzada por ello. 

Cuando se enfrentaron en las finales y Kaori vio como llamaba la atención de todos los chicos pero ella permanecía indiferente, pensó que la estrella de Shohoku no sólo era una engreída, sino que hipócrita además. Su odio a la número once de Shohoku fue declarado cuando el interés romántico de Kaori quedó impresionado por dicha jugadora. 

—Pues como veo que los dos andan muy juntos creo que esta bien si Mitsui le de un buen beso francés a Rukawa. —Dijo sin más. 

Todos reaccionaron con alaridos jocosos para animar a ambos a realizar el reto. Rukawa estaba media perdida en sus pensamientos por lo que no escuchó bien de qué iba todo eso. Mitsui más que reaccionar avergonzado o terco para hacer que el resto dejara de molestar como se hubiese esperado, se quedó mudo. Él estaba consciente de que al tratarse de Rukawa, algo así era totalmente imposible. Le prometió no importurnarla nunca, simplemente no tenía la facultad para traicionar su palabra. 

Ayako, que estaba atenta, pudo notar la indecisión del joven, estaba dispuesto a declinar el reto. 

Todos estaban animando a Mitsui para que se atreviera a hacerlo.   
—Vamos qué esperan. —Se escuchaba. 

—No creí que Mitsui fuera tan considerado, las apariencias engañan. —Comentó Sendoh a Sakuragi. 

Ésta, por alguna razón, seguía afligida.  
—Es por Rukawa, ella... —hizo una pausa ya que se mantenía reflexionando— ella no es como yo. 

"No todos somos fáciles cómo tú."   
Se le vino a la mente.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó el as de Ryonan. 

—No es nada. —Rió para abandonar el tema. 

El par de jovenes que se enfrentaban a la fortuna del juego seguían sin concretar su desafío. Hisashi no quería hacerlo, pero, si este se negaba puede que generara alguna especulación sobre Rukawa o ambos, y eso sería aun más molesto. Un gran suspiro soltó el mvp de la secundaria cuando se decidió a actuar. Todos observaron atentos, Kaori se aseguraba que cumplieran con lo dicho.

En ese instante Mitsui volvió la mirada hacia Rukawa, y ella, al percatarse, tragó muy fuerte. El joven acercó su serio rostro al contrario y con delicadesa depósito un beso en la mejilla, ya casi cerca de los labios. Eso fue todo; asi que recobró su postura y dejó en paz a la chica.   
Ella solo agachó la mirada pues no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente incómoda por ello. 

Algunos abuchearon por la cobardía de Mitsui, otros simplemente les gritaban entusiasmados por el pequeño gesto aún si no fue lo acordado. 

—Hey, eso no fue lo que pedí.   
—Reclamó Kaori señalando a Mitsui. 

—Hum. —La ignoró totalmente. 

—¡Bien! Ya que Mitsui no cumplió con el reto, ¡exijo una sanción! Pero no para él. —La chica se puso de pie y fue directamente hacia Rukawa para tomarla del brazo y hacer que la siguiera. —Acostumbras a ser el centro de atención ¿No es así Rukawa?   
—Alegó en voz alta mientras le daba a beber otro shot de alcohol. 

"Que demonios intenta" Pensó Hisashi. 

Todos siguieron a ese par, querían ver qué tonterías tenía en mente la del Tsukubo. 

La pista principal estaba abarrotada de gente, incluso había personas bailando en los sillones, por lo que se subieron a uno para obligar a, una Rukawa tambaleante, a que abordara la mesa de junto. 

—¡Ahh! —Quedó absorta Ayako al verla arriba. 

—¡Pero qué! —Se dijo Hanamichi sin saber cómo acabaría todo esto. 

El resto sólo empezó a gritar y aplaudir eufóricos a espectativas de tan exótico acontecimiento. 

La canción en turno tenía un ritmo tan pegajoso que hasta el más torpe de pies podría disfrutar. Kaori comenzó a hacer movimientos al ritmo de la música, movimientos bastante chocantes y divertidos incitando a la contraria a unírsele, y pues, Kaede, ya en un estado de muy poca inhibición, intentó seguirle el ritmo moviendo los brazos y un ligero movimiento de sus caderas. 

Sakuragi, Ayako y Haruko se quedaron totalmente boca abierta. Mitsui y los demás chicos del Shohoku quedaron en blanco; sin duda era algo que nunca imaginaron que pudiera suscitarse.

El resto de jugadores gritonearon euforicos y pícarones hacia las jóvenes que bailaban con simplesa pero con la mejor actitud posible, aunque claro, Kaori lo que quería era dejar en ridículo a la ás del Shohoku, una chica tan estoica bailando así de repente, era de no creerse.

Era evidente que Rukawa ya no estaba en sus cinco sentidos pues, aunque se dispuso a seguir el ritmo, todos temían que en cualquier momento se viniera abajo y se llevara tremendo golpe, pues, con cada segundo que pasaba, Rukawa se movía más desenvuelta. 

—Hay que hacer algo para bajarla antes de que le suceda algo.   
—Dijo en voz alta la manager. 

Mitsui y Hananichi sólo se acercaron para asegurarse de tomarla por si fuera necesario. 

—¡Así nena! —Gritaban varios ahí atrás. Tadashi alucinaba con las piernas de la chica del shohoku. 

Ambas seguian entusiastas con lo que hacían, sin embargo, Kaori no tardó en encontrar un buen momento para perjudicar a la contraria, empujándola sutilmente con su cuerpo, haciéndola tambalear en la orilla de la mesa. 

—¡Ah! —Se alertaron Ayako y Haruko. Kaede desvaneció, pero por fortuna, los brazos de Mitsui y Sakuragi pudieron detenerla a tiempo.   
Todos le ovacionaron, aunque sentían lástima de que el espectáculo no haya durado mucho. 

—¿Rukawa te encuentras bien? —Le llamaba Hanamichi tratando de que volviera en si. La mencionada solo parpadeaba tratando de controlarse, sin embargo, sólo podía avanzar apoyandose en ambos, pues el mareo era fuerte.

—Vamos, no vayas a vomitar aquí.   
—Dijo el joven—. Tampoco te vayas a dormir de repente. Sakuragi llevemosla a su habitación. 

*

Mientras todos seguian disfrutando de la fiesta. Los "cuidadores asignados" de Rukawa iban llegando a su cuarto. Hanamichi abrió la puerta y se colocaron en la cama.   
—Definitivamente ésta mujer no tiene resistencia al alcohol. —Comentó el chico suspirando al sentar a la chica.

—Era de esperarse, aunque no creí que le hiciera tanto efecto. —Dijo Hanamichi—. Oh —esculcaba alrededor de Rukawa— Se ha dejado la pequeña bolsa que traía, iré rápidamente a buscarla. —Dijo al salir a toda prisa. 

—Espera... —Intentó detenerla, pero fue inútil. Hubiera preferido ir él a buscar la bolsa para que Sakuragi permaneciera al tanto de Kaede. 

No tuvo más opción que sentarse a su lado y esperar que su estado no empeorara. Sin embargo, Rukawa apenas con los ojos abiertos y una terrible palidez en el rostro comenzaba a tener náuseas; intentó ponerse de pie e ir rápidamente al sanitario, Hisashi se dio cuenta, y apurado, la ayudó a sostener para que llegara a tiempo. 

Instantes después, Mitsui cuidaba que Rukawa no se quedara dormida en la taza, o incluso que su vomito no le causara asfixia, pues, él sabía bien lo que sucede cuando te embriagas demasiado. También le ayudaba a sostener su cabello para que no lo ensuciase; no recuerda haber acompañado así a alguien en momentos de embriagues. 

Poco después, Rukawa se enjuagaba su boca y lavaba sus manos, recuperando el aliento y sintiendose más tranquila. Salieron del baño y se volvieron a sentar.   
—¿Ya te encuentras mejor Rukawa?   
—Preguntó el lanzador de triples. 

Ésta sólo asintió ligeramente, estaba recuperando el ritmo de su respiración para relajarse. 

—Esto suele suceder, no te atemorices, ya se te irá pasando el efecto. 

—Es horrible...

—Si, es verdad, pero quiero pensar que al menos te divertiste un poco ¿No? 

La chica se apenó haciendo una cara muy chistosa.   
—Actúe como tonta. 

Hisashi carcajeó —No fue tan malo, además no bailas nada mal. 

Rukawa sólo suspiró.

Con esto Mitsui creyó que a la chica ya se le estaba bajando el efecto del alcohol, así que sin pensarlo, colocó su brazo alrededor del hombro de su compañera intentando reconfortarla. Rukawa estaba muerta de sueño y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrársele. Sin querer, se recargó en el hombro del chico casi sin darse cuenta, hasta que en una de las imágenes mentales que tuvo, le llegó la del beso que recién le había propiciado Mitsui, probablemente su olor le había hecho recordar, tal así que, hizo un esfuerzo para abrir sus ojos y observar de donde provenía exactamente pero, al percartarce de los anchos hombros masculinos y la cercanía en sus rostros, se sobresaltó de golpe, alejandose hacia el otro extremo de la cama. 

Hisashi se extrañó mucho por el accionar de la joven. —Lo siento, no quise incomodarte. 

Luego de un momento para calmarse, la chica habló:   
—Creí que habías prometido no acercarte a mí de esa manera.

—Sólo te estaba sosteniendo. —Dijo en defensa. 

—Me refiero al beso. 

Hisashi no sabía qué responder exactamente. —Era parte del juego... 

La chica se reacomodó como pudo y reflexionó al respecto, sí, tal vez no había sido a propósito, pero aún así, le molestaba haber sido la meta de aquel reto, era absurdo que las chicas siempre fueran una especie de premio o medio para medir la gallardía de los chicos. Si a alguien más le hubieran dado la consigna no lo hubiera soportado, o salía huyendo o lo golpeaba, sin embargo, peor se sentía de haber sido blanda ante Mitsui, por mucho que se haya dignado a contenerse ante lo que le pidieron, para ella era incómodo que un hombre se le acercará tan fácilmente a besarla. 

Por otro lado, Mitsui trataba de asimilar las inquietudes de Rukawa, era bastante confuso desde ambas perspectivas, pues, la forma en que Rukawa planteaba sus sentimientos ante este tipo de situaciones, el que él conociera parte de su historia, y su propio sentir, le hacían más evidente el hecho de que Rukawa no se equivocaba del todo al desconfiar. Si no supiera nada sobre la agresión que vivió Rukawa ¿Hubiera realizado el reto sin mayor problema?

Si no supiera nada acerca de Rukawa simplemente se le hubiera acercado para besarla sin ningun tipo de remordimiento, porque era sólo un juego y aparte de todo, no se negaría a sí mismo la atracción que siente por la jugadora; en su pensamiento común esa hubiera sido una oportunidad de oro para imponer su deseo sobre ella. Incluso ahora mismo, mientras se alejaba y se volvía vulnerable por el resultado de las circunstancias, de no ser por esa "promesa" no sabía hasta dónde hubiera sido capaz de insistir. 

Al joven Mitsui no le quedó mas que soltar un fuerte suspiro. Apretó el puño y se puso de pie. —Será mejor que me vaya. 

En ese momento Sakuragi regresaba con la bolsa de Rukawa.   
—Ya está mejor, así que descansen.   
—Se despidió. 

Hanamichi notó un poco de tensión en la actitud de ambos. —De acuerdo, gracias por todo, Mitsui. 

—No es para tanto. —Contestó serio lléndose de la habitación. 

La pelirroja volteó a ver a su compañera y no pudo evitar preguntar. —¿Pasó algo?

Rukawa cerró los ojos. —¿Porqué me dejaste sola con él? —Dijo con un tono triste. 

Hanamichi se extrañó. —¿Acaso ocurrió algo malo?   
—Preguntó alterada. 

Kaede bajó la mirada y negó con lentitud. —No soporto la idea de estar vulnerable ante un hombre, no puedo evitar sentir miedo y coraje. 

Sakuragi se sorprendió con creces por esa confesión. 

—Ahora mismo reaccioné demasiado tarde, pero, al fin y al cabo no he podido mantenerme como si nada, mientras Mitsui estaba tan cerca de mí en estas condiciones. 

La pivot se sentó a su lado y se dio cuenta de que sabía muy poco sobre ella. —¿Puedo saber porqué sientes todo eso?

Rukawa esperaba un poco mientras lograba sobrellevar los efectos de su momentánea borrachera. Después simplemente, al enfocar su mirada en un punto fijo, contó la misma historia que ayer le había compartido a Mitsui. 

Hanamichi estaba impactada por lo que escuchaba, e inmediatamente recordó el percanse que ella misma vivió el día en que perdió a su padre. 

—Te entiedo... —Musitó cabizbaja. Kaede la miró de reojo—. Estuve a punto de pasar por algo similar. 

La jugadora estrella se tensó por coincidir en algo así con su compañera, era angustiante pensar que en este mundo, probablemente ninguna mujer está a salvo de esa problemática, incluso alguien tan cabeza dura y reacia como Sakuragi, definitivamente las reacciones y las fortalezas de cada una, ante dicha situación, eran totalmente distintas.

—Ahora entiendo porque defendiste de esa manera a Ayako... 

Kaede sólo bajó la mirada al recordar.

Después de aquello, se quedaron un par de minutos en silencio, como si trataran de asimilar mejor lo que habían conocido una sobre la otra.   
—Creo que es mejor que descansemos o mañana nos dejarán aquí. Supongo que ya te sientes mejor. 

Kaede asintió ya mucho más tranquila. Enseguida se incorporó para acomodarse en su cama, sin embargo, Hanamichi se acercó para introducirse en ella también.   
—¿Puedo dormir contigo? —Preguntó tímida. 

Rukawa la vio un poco extrañada pero imaginaba que el vínculo que habían comenzado al principio del campamento no se esfumaría tan fácilmente el día de hoy, pero lo que sí, es que éste había madurado, lo suficiente como para que ambas mantuvieran una conversación con las nociones básicas de respeto, e incluso una cierta estima que ya rayaba en el cariño, aún si no lo expresaban abiertamente. 

*

A la mañana siguiente, Kaede Rukawa despertaba luego de una pesada noche, aún tenía ligera cefalea y mucha somnolencia, pero si no se levantaba ahora mismo, se les haría tarde para partir con el resto del equipo de regreso a su ciudad.   
Mientras se incorporaba, se dio cuenta que Hanamichi ya no estaba a su lado, probablemente se encontraba en la ducha. La joven se introdujo al cuarto de baño para lavar su rostro y hacer sus necesidades, pero en ese instante la penetrante voz parlanchina de su compañera se hizo presente. —¡Veo que ya despertaste! Porque no tomas un baño, te hará sentir mejor. —Le guiñó desde la puerta corrediza. 

Rukawa la miraba molesta y avergonzada mientras estaba sentada en el excusado. 

—Ah lo siento. —Rió para sí. 

Kaede sólo soltó un profundo suspiro de resignación. 

Instantes después se le vio entrar a donde se encontraban las cosas de aseo personal, como había un par de taburetes, Hanamichi no tuvo problema en acompañarle. Ambas lavaban con parsimonia su cuerpo hasta que Sakuragi se ofreció a tallarle la espalda a Rukawa. Ésta enrojeció inmediatamente, pero trató de permanrcer serena y no hacer mayor revuelo por algo tan simple. 

La pelirroja comenzó a frotar con suavidad a lo largo de aquella blanquecina piel mientras tarareaba alegremente una canción que la contraria no lograba distinguir. 

—Oye Rukawa, disculpa por todas las molestias que siempre te causo en los entrenamientos. —Se animó a decir.

—A qué viene esa disculpa tan de repente.

—Pues... Es que ahora que nos hemos conocido un poco más, he llegado a la conclusión de que mis... —le costaba confesar— que mis arrebatos hacia ti no eran más que envidia a tus habilidades. Perdóname ¿quieres?   
—Hizo un gesto avergonzado. 

Kaede se mantuvo quieta y en silencio, la pivot sí que era torpe, pensaba, era evidente que todos sus berrinches se debían a la envidia que le tenía, no porque pensara que fuera superior, pero el carácter de Hanamichi es tan transparente que no queda duda de lo que siente en general. Y como ella ansiaba ser reconocida como la estrella del equipo pues...

—Ya lo sabía, gracias. 

"Pero qué altanera" Pensó Sakuragi con los dientes apretados, tratando de no enfadarse. 

—Desde el primer día dejaste en claro tu forma de ser, ya después no quedó de otra más que acostumbrarse a tu presencia en el entrenamiento. 

—Quieres decir me has aborrecido todos estos días. 

—Mira quién habla, tú nunca has dejado de ostigarme y entorpecer mi desempeño. 

—Eso no pasaría si no fueras tan engreída.

Rukawa puso una cara tan apática, y decidió ignorarla, jamás le ganaría a ésta cabezota. —Me voy. —Intentó levantarse pero Hanamichi la retuvo de la cintura. 

—Espera un poco más, ya no volveré a estar así contigo, ¿Verdad?

Esto tomó desprevenida a Kaede, haciendo que aguardara unos instantes más abrazada por Sakuragi. Tenía razón, todo lo que hicieron en el campamento qué significaba, ¿Marcaría alguna importancia en sus vidas o pasaría como una simple anécdota de adolescentes?

Sakuragi mantenía su rostro pegado a la espalda de Rukawa, sus brazos acariciaban ligeramente la piel de su abdomen y vientre, causando cierto rubor en las mejillas de la chica. 

Ese último par de minutos se sintieron tan largos que Rukawa se había sumergido en una agradable calidez, la misma que había sentido la noche de antier, qué era esto con lo que Hanamichi lograba atraparla, porqué era totalmente opuesto al día a día en su convivencia. Mientras pensaba aquello, su piel percibió una ligera humedad depositarse en ella, Sakuragi la besó y sin darse cuenta, hizo vibrar cada uno de los poros de Kaede, haciéndola regresar a tierra.

—Será mejor que nos alistemos ya, no querrás que se vayan sin nosotras.  
—Se levantó cubriéndose con la toalla. 

—¡Espera! —Alcanzó a tomarla del brazo—. Déjame... —Tragó fuerte y sin decir nada, se acercó a los labios de la contraria. 

Un suave y sincero beso fue proporcionado a la de cabellera negra, Sakuragi acariciaba a paso lento en sus labios con tal de seguir más tiempo con ella. Rukawa no pudo evitar sumergirse en esa sensación tan melosa que la arropaba sin mediar. 

*

Las jugadoras de Shohoku ya se encontraban a bordo del tren, Sakuragi estaba en el asiento de frente junto a Haruko, Kaede decidió apartarse en los asientos de la otra acera, pegada a la ventana para distraerse. 

Hanamichi no dejaba de ser tan ella ni siquiera en un simple viaje de tren, carcajeaba y no paraba de hablar sobre sí misma a sus acompañantes, Rukawa sólo la escuchaba desde el otro extremo, y de vez en cuando, alcanzaba a divisarla con el rabillo de su ojo. 

«—Por qué te empeñas en seguir con esto, acaso no te parece mal. —Le preguntó. 

—Ya ves lo que has causado con tus extrañas peticiones, al final terminó por gustarme. 

—¿Pero es que tu no estás pensando en salir con ese tío? ¿A qué estás jugando? 

—Ya ni siquiera sé qué pensar, no me queda más que darle tiempo al tiempo, no tengo porqué apresurar mis sentimientos". —Sonrió con audacia.

Kaede enrojeció puesto que eso sonaba como sí pudiera haber una oportunidad para ella. —No me dirás que prefieres algo con una chica, o ¿acaso te resulta igual de quien se trate?

Sakuragi la observó fijamente. —Pues no lo sé, no he tenido nada formal con un hombre. —Rió torpemente. 

Rukawa bufó, la conversación no estaba yendo a ningún lado.»

Kaede se acomodó en su asiento y soltó un gran suspiro, pues en sus pensamientos llegó a la conclusión de que, a ella sí le apetecía ese tipo de relación con una mujer; Sakuragi había sido su prueba definitiva, probablemente no sentiría nada igual con otra persona, mucho menos por un hombre, los cuales estaban claramente descartados de sus intereses. 

Sin embargo, ya que la posibilidades de que algo con Hanamichi sentaran cabeza se habían reducido, no le quedaba de otra más que concentrarse en su camino basquetbolístico, por supuesto, su meta más próxima era el campeonato nacional del año que viene, llegaría ahí sin duda alguna y sí o sí, lo haría de la mano de ella. "Tal vez no es adecuado que haya algo entre las dos, pero me temo que tendré que disponer de tu gran talento, torpe."


End file.
